


I Will be Your Hero

by Dimensional_Phaser, XxWolfLord95xX



Series: Heroes and Guardians [1]
Category: Gargoyles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfLord95xX/pseuds/XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Abused and alone Hailey finds herself transported back in time to that of Gargoyles. She befriends the Gargoyles and becomes one of their only human friends. But when the Vikings attacked the castle and the Gargoyles were turned to stone, she is transported back to her own time where she must side with Xanatos to bring her friends back. Co-written with XxWolfLord95xX





	1. Chapter 1

I did not have a happy beginning. Let's just get that clear.  
When I was born, the doctors said it was miracle that I had made it, my parents, on the other hand…thought of me as a curse. Still, they brought me home since they would get paid to take care of me. They spent this monthly income on themselves rather than on me. Any food they got was for them alone, and I would only get table scraps. They would buy themselves a new bed, pillows and blankets, but I was left with an old, lumpy mattress and nothing to cover myself up, or to lay my head on.  
They treated me like a slave, beating me even when I didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes, my dad did horrible things to me, things that continue to give me nightmares. This went on for years on end. I would look out the window of my tiny room, watching parents and kids at the park. I would watch them play catch and other games with each other, and wondered why my family was not like that.  
By the time I was ten, I couldn't take it anymore. I'd had enough of their selfishness, their cruelty, and the horrible things they did to me. So, on my tenth birthday, I ran away.  
After making sure that my parents were asleep, I silently made my way down the steps and out the door. I ran onto the streets of Manhattan, taking a shortcut through an alleyway near my house. As I ran as fast as I could, I forgot about the many wounds that covered my body. That is, until I tripped and fell to the ground. My impact with the ground opened up my injuries as blood poured out onto the concrete.  
I tried to get back up, to move my battered body, but the pain was too much. Exhausted and hurt, I just turned onto my back, looking up at the stars through the smog filled sky. As my vision went cloudy, I could only think of one thing. Won't someone help me?  
When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the dark sky again, but I felt something was off. I didn't feel the hard ground of the alley. Instead, it felt like I was laying on grass. I lifted my head and gasped as I found myself lying in a field of flowers. Having never seen anything like it, I was struck by the ethereal beauty of the sight.  
Suddenly, the pain from my wounds came back, even more intense and I was forced to lay my head back down. I began taking deep breaths, trying to alleviate even a fraction of the pain. As I laid there, I began hearing footsteps approaching me slowly. Curious, I cautiously and slowly turned by head towards the noise. From my position, I could just make out the legs of the person, and I could already tell something wasn't right.  
The feet had only three toes that were sharp like claws, but that wasn't even the beginning. The skin was a strange lavender color that stretched up the well-muscled legs that resembled that of a predatory cat. The figure wore only a leather loincloth held by a black belt, leaving a ripped chest and strong arms open to the elements. The figure's face was most definitely inhumane, small horns replacing eyebrows and slight fangs poking through thin lips. He had long, dark brown hair that framed his face, and seemed to be wearing a cloak around him.  
When my eyes locked with his, I felt a kindness that had been absent from the eyes of my family. He seemed to be genuinely concerned as he surveyed my wounded body. The man then slowly picked me up, doing his best not to injure me any further. He cradled me in his arms before turning back towards the direction from which he came from.  
My vision was darkening rapidly as unconsciousness threatened to take me again. Just as I was about to pass out again, I heard the figure speak to me. "Rest now, Child. You are safe."  
Goliath's pov:  
I looked down upon the human child I had discovered whilst out on my patrol. It was rare to find a lone traveler that deep in the forest, but when I had caught the scent of fresh blood, I knew I could not take the risk on an enemy reaching the castle. Part of me still wishes that it had been an enemy out in that field and not this innocent child.  
I approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her. However, when I met her gaze, I could see no fear. Instead, I felt a childlike innocence, as well as pain, both physical and emotional. From the amount of blood that coated the grass around her, I knew she had little time. I gently picked her up, promising her that she was safe, then quickly made for the castle.…..  
I brought her straight to the castle's best healers. I knew that if anyone could save her, it was them. The old human examined the girl as I gently laid her down on a small table. He said not a word, but simply got straight to work. He cut through the thin garment that covered the child, unveiling a maze of scars and wounds both old and new.  
A wave of horror washed over me at the sight. Having seen more than my fair share of battle, I knew these wounds were not inflicted by animals, nor by a Gargoyle. A human had harmed this child, had hurt her in innumerable ways, and then left her to die in that field. "Poor child." The healer whispered as he grabbed a bowl from a nearby shelf. "God only knows what horrors she's seen."  
The healer filled the bowl with water, then took a clean rag and dunked it in the water. Very carefully, he began to clean away the dirt and dried blood that covered the child like a second skin. As I watched the healer work, I felt my horror give way to a festering anger.  
"What kind of monster would do this to a child?" I muttered.  
The healer didn't answer as he finished cleaning the girl, placing the bowl of now red water aside and reaching for a new tool. He took a long, curved needle and some thin thread and begun closing up the wounds. Within a few minutes, the girl's wounds were closed and bandaged to the best of the healer's ability. "Will she survive?" I asked.  
The healer took the remnants of the girl's blood-soaked clothes, disposing of them in the fire place before retrieving a nightgown from a nearby trunk.  
"She will require a great deal of rest, but she will recover." He explained. "She is quite lucky you found her when you did, Goliath. Had you been any later, she would not have lived."  
I let out a sigh of relief as I gently picked her up again. The healer watched me leave, promising to check on the girl later. I carried her out of the healer's tower, approaching an empty room near my daily roost. There was a small bed inside that I gently placed the girl on. She was now sleeping peacefully, much to my relief. I pulled the bed's blankets over her, reaching down and brushing some hair out of the girl's face. Knowing she needed rest, I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.  
I stared at the door for a moment, listening for the girl's breathing through the wood. I then placed my hand on the door and sighed before dropping it and walking away.  
The Trio pov:  
Goliath was unaware that while he was tending to the girl, three sets of eyes watched him from the shadows. They waited until Goliath left before stepping into the light, revealing themselves. They were three child-like gargoyles, each of them unique in their own way.  
One had red skin, black eyes, and a long beak-like mouth and jaw. He had a wild mane of snow-white hair with two horns sticking out of it. Like goliath, he wore only a loincloth, though his was a dark blue with no visible belt.  
Another was a very large, both in stature and in weight, with aquamarine skin and fin-like ears. He had no hair or horns, but had very sizable fangs sticking out from his lower jaw. He too wore a loincloth, blue with a dark brown belt.  
The last one was the smallest of the trio. He was an olive green with large eyes and pointed ears. Like his oversized companion, he was bald, but his most distinguishing feature was his wings. They were attached to his arms, running down his body to about the middle of his legs. Despite this, there were small piercings in his wings, allowing him to thread a belt to hold up his loincloth.  
The trio ran to the door of the tower Goliath had just left, looking over their shoulders to ensure they were not being watched. The young red one reached for the door, only to stop by the olive one. "Are you sure that we should be doing this?" He asked, unsurely.  
"Yeah, what if Goliath comes back?" The aquamarine one asked as he looks around the corridor, afraid Goliath could show up at any moment.  
"Look you guys, this was your idea in the first place. You were the ones who wanted to see the strange human Goliath brought back to the castle. Now that we're here, you want to change you minds and go back?"  
"It's because we are scared that we will get into trouble." The aquamarine creature said, waving his arms around.  
The red one sighed, throwing his arms up in surrender. "You do what you want. I'm going to check out the human."  
He opened the door, holding it open for his friends. They exchanged unsure looks, but eventually made their way into the room. The red one smiled, closing the door behind them. "I knew you couldn't resist." He said with a smug grin.  
He joined his friends, who were huddled around the small bed looking at the young human. She was fast asleep, the only movement coming from her chest rising and falling with each breath. The trio looked at the human in amazement. There weren't that many children in the castle, and those that did live here were usually asleep before the trio awoke from their stone slumber. More than that, the trio had never seen a human outside of Prince Malcolm, and even then it was from a distance. This was their first human up close.  
The red and olive gargoyles climbed up onto the bed, reaching down and grasping the arms of their aquamarine friend to helped him up. They all leaned in to get a closer look at the young human, the red one gently picking up the girl's hand and examining it carefully.  
He was immediately amazed by the softness of the humans hand compared to the toughness of his own. Her claws were very blunt, unable to serve as any sort of weapon like he had been taught with his. Even more peculiar was that she had an extra finger on each of her hands.  
"Look at this." He called. "Humans have no claws, but they have five fingers instead of four."  
His friends looked at the girl's hand, their claws gently squeezing and caressing the soft hand and playing with that inexplicable extra finger. Now more curious then before, the aquamarine one uncovered her feet to examine them.  
The foot shared the same softness of her hands, though there were places where the skin was tougher. She had five toes, same number of her fingers, and on each foot there were once again talon-less. What really surprised the trio was the shape of her foot. It was completely flat, connected to a straight leg.  
"No claws down here either." The aquamarine gargoyle said as he poked a toe with his finger. "But she has two extra toes instead of just one."  
"Maybe they help her balance on those straight legs." The olive one suggested.  
The red one gently put the girl's hand down before taking the cover completely off of the girl. Seeing the bandages on the girl's body, all three of them gasped.  
"That looks bad." The olive one hissed.  
"Was she in some sort of battle?" The aquamarine one asked.  
"Maybe," The red one replied. "Let's be careful. We don't want to hurt her any more than she already is."  
Being as gentle as he could, the red gargoyle turned the girl on her side, running his hand along her back. He knew that humans did not have wings, but was surprised that they did not have tails either. He gently set the girl on her back again, pulling the covers back over her. He then looked over at his friends, who were examining the other foot.  
"She has no tail." He told them. "Not even a short one."  
The olive one shook his head in confusion.  
"No talons to defend themselves, straight legs and flat feet, no wings or tails, soft skin, and more fingers and toes than us?" He listed. "Humans are really strange."  
The red one shrugged in reply before turning back to the girl to examine more. However, he found himself suddenly pinned down by a pair of eyes bluer then the ocean. The girl had awaken and was now staring at the Gargoyle. The red Gargoyle felt frozen under her gaze, and judging by the silence of the room, the others were in a similar state.  
After they stared at each other for a good few minutes, the red one finally spoke. "Uh..." He let out a cough and tried again, trying to smile and appear non-threatening. "Um… hello."  
To his surprise, and immense relief, the girl giggled at him before smiling. "Hello."  
Goliath pov:  
I found my mentor upon his usual scouting position, where I informed him of what had transpired beyond the castle walls. When I told him of the human girl I had discovered, his face grew grave.  
"You did the right thing, lad." He told me. "Though it pains my heart to think of what the lass must have endured."  
"Perhaps Prince Malcolm will allow her to remain in the castle." I suggested. "She seemed to have been abandoned, so I doubt she has anywhere to go."  
"If that is the case, I am sure that the Prince will allow it."  
He would have said more, but that was when my Angel Love came out of the sky. "My love!" she called.  
I smiled warmly at the sight of her, taking her in my arms as I hugged her. Releasing her, I saw that she wore a worried expression. "What is it, my Angel of the Night?"  
"My love, three of the young ones have gone missing." She explained. "Our Rookerie siblings and I have been scouring the grounds, but we have yet to find them."  
I knew instinctively which ones were missing, and I had a fairly good idea of where they were. The trio, as many had come to know them as, had always been curious about humans, perhaps a bit too curious for their own good. If they knew about the child, there was no doubt in my mind that they would be drawn to her by curiosity.  
"Tell our siblings that all is well." I told her. "I will return the trio to the Rookerie momentarily."  
With a final embrace, I glided off the battlement, gliding towards the tower where the child was resting. As I got closer, I felt a twinge of fear beginning to manifest. It was human nature to fear that which they did not understand. The girl would most likely be fearful enough after whatever happened to her, and I believed that our monstrous appearances would only make a bad situation worse. However, as I landed on the walkway in front of the tower door, I heard a curious sound on the other side. Quietly as I could, I opened the door, and was met with a sight that stunned me completely. The little girl was wide awake, propped up by pillow so she could comfortably sit in the bed. She was smiling widely and laughing. The trio were perched on the end of her bed, all three of them making a variety of strange faces. Their antics seemed to only encourage the girl's contagious laughter.  
I was stunned. Here I was thinking that the little girl would be trembling with fear, but instead, she was laughing and enjoying herself as if the scene was a normal occurrence for her. Returning to the task at hand, I cleared my throat, announcing my presence to the room. The sound made the trio, as well as the little girl, snap their heads towards him. "Goliath?!" The trio shouted in shock at the older creature in the doorway.  
I walked into the room, making my way to the girl's side. With every step, I kept my eyes on the trio. "You are not supposed to be out of the Rookerie." I told them.  
The trio all lowered their heads, no doubt in their minds that they were in deep trouble. I crossed my arms sternly as they all climbed off of the girl's bed, making their way towards the door. "We were just curious about the human." The red one explained sheepishly. "We didn't mean any harm or anything."  
I went to scold them further, but was cut off by a gentle voice. "Excuse me."  
The trio all stopped in their tracks, looking over at the girl. I too found myself looking at her, surprised to hear her speak. She met my eyes a bit nervously, but clenched her fists and spoke up a second time. "They weren't causing any trouble," She explained. "They were nice, and even tried to make me feel better. Please, don't be mad at them."  
I looked at her, then down at the trio. All three of them were looking at him with hopeful, pleading eyes, as if begging me to let them stay with the girl a bit longer. I let out a sigh, unable to keep the smile off of my face as I nodded in consent. The trio all let out a breath that they had been inadvertently holding, then clambered back onto the girl's bed. I walked over to the bed as well, looking down at the girl who was now smiling widely again. "Now that you are awake, perhaps you can tell us what you are called."  
I got down on one knee, extending my hand for hers. She took it as I placed my other hand over hers. "The humans of this castle have called me Goliath."  
The girl smiled shyly, her cheeks turning a bit red. "My name is Hailey." She replied.  
"Hailey…" I repeated. "An interesting name."  
Hailey smiled again, then cocked her head as she continued to look at me and the trio. "May I ask you a question?" she asked.  
"Of course." I replied.  
"What are you guys?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like you guys before."  
The trio all smiled as I gently squeezed Hailey's hand. "We are known as Gargoyles."


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey looked at us curiously, "Gargoyles? They exist? I thought they were just decorations."  
The red Gargoyle scoffed as Goliath answered, "No, we are very much real, and alive."  
They heard a knock at the door before the healer walked in, "Goliath, I did not expect to see you still here."  
Goliath stood, "I was searching for the trio when Hailey awoke."  
The healer nodded and walked up to Hailey, "How do you feel?"  
"Ok I guess, the Gargoyles have been keeping me company."  
The healer nodded mutely as he checked her wounds before asking, "May I ask how it is that you received these wounds?"  
"Hm…" Hailey hummed, looking down, and fiddled with the blanket.  
The healer stepped away and said, "It is alright, you need not tell me. Though it would probably be wise to tell someone that way we can prevent further harm to you or anyone else."  
He left and Goliath looked out the window, "It will be sunrise soon."  
The trio sighed and began to leave, the olive one stopping and said, "It was nice to meet someone who wasn't terrified of us, Hailey. See you tonight?"  
Hailey nodded and then he left. She then turned to Goliath, "What's wrong with sunrise?"  
Goliath looked slightly confused by the question before shrugging it off, "As Gargoyles we sleep during the day, as stone, and are awake at night, as you see me know."  
"Strange." Hailey mumbled before smiling, "So, I will see you tonight then?"  
"Yes. My roust is just outside your window. I shall speak to Prince Malcom in when I wake about you staying here."  
Hailey looked at him surprised and choked, "You-you want me to, stay?"  
Goliath looked at her equally surprised, "Yes, unless you have family elsewhere that we can return you to. It is not often we find someone who will look beyond our appearance. Why do you ask?"  
"No one's ever wanted me before." She answered quietly.  
Goliath gaped, in shock and horror, before he turned, "I must go now, but if you wish to stay I will plead your case before him. I'm sure he will understand."  
She nodded, "Alright, and, uh, thanks."

Hailey spent the next day in bed, the healer insisting that take the time to rest and heal. She slept for most of the day, waking an hour before dusk. She carefully slid out of the bed and walked over to the window. She saw Goliath, or at least a stone version of Goliath, sitting just to the right and slightly above her window. The sun went down and as soon as its rays fell off of Goliath's form the stone began to crack. Hailey jumped slightly went he stood to full height and stretched while letting out a ferocious roar before he settled back down and glided away somewhere.  
She stood there for another minute in amazement before a knock at her door drew her attention away. Turning she saw it open and the red Gargoyle cautiously peek his head in, "Hailey?"  
She waved, "Hey."  
He opened the door more and the trio walked in, the olive one said in observation, "You're up, already?"  
"She must be feeling better." The aqua one said.  
Hailey nodded and smiled, "A little. I just got tired of sitting for so long…but I should probably get back I bed before the healer comes in."  
She crawled back into the bed and the Gargoyles circled around it again and the red one asked, "Do you know how long it will be until you're allowed to move around again?"  
She shook her head, "No, why?"  
He shrugged, "Just curious."  
The door opened again and Goliath walked in. He instantly spied the trio and sighed, "I should have known you would have come here first."  
They looked down, had Gargoyles been able to blush they would have, though their faces still looked guilty, "Sorry Goliath." The olive one apologized.  
Goliath nodded and said in a non-condemning, "I need to speak to Hailey, alone."  
The trio sighed but left with a wave. Hailey waved back before turning to Goliath, getting worried, "Is everything ok?"  
Goliath nodded, "Yes, I just wished to ask you about your injuries." Hailey grew instantly quiet and looked down again. Goliath walked closer and set a protective hand on her shoulder, "You need not fear, while here I will not allow any harm to come to you."  
"I-it's ok, I'll be fine." She said quietly.  
Goliath frowned, he knew someone had badly hurt her; and from the amount of scarring both new and old, it happened a lot.  
"Hailey, I wish to know so that they cannot hurt you again."  
A lump formed in her throat as she asked, "Why? Why do you want to know?"  
He took a minute to answer, "As I said, I want to prevent further harm from coming to you."  
"But why, why do you care?" Hailey asked, fighting back tears.  
"Because you are one of the few who are not terrified of us, and I would like to remain friends. I care about that."  
Her eyes went wide as she quietly mumbled, "No one's ever cared about me before."  
Goliath's head whipped around, "What?"  
Hailey sighed, finally allowing herself to tell someone about the horrors she had to live with her whole life, "My parents never cared. My mother wasn't as bad as my father, but they both still hated me. If anything ever went wrong they took it out on me, even when most of the time it wasn't even my fault. I barely ever had enough food, there were days, weeks, were I had nothing but a scrap of food-if that. And that wasn't the worst. If they were mad, they didn't just hit me, they-they…" She couldn't keep it down anymore as she broke down into Goliath's arms.  
He was utterly furious. He had expected robbers or thugs of some kind to have done this to the poor child, but her own parents? It made his blood boil as he held her close protectively as she cried. "It is alright Hailey, I will not allow you to return."  
She sniffled and nodded, wiping away the tears, "Thank you, for listening."  
He cupped her face, "If you ever need to talk, I will listen. I should go now."  
He stood and left, closing the door quietly and the trio came in immediately afterwards through the window. The red one walked forward sadly, they all having eavesdropped on the conversation, "Hailey?"  
She turned her head and smiled, small amount of sadness still showing, "Oh, hi."  
He walked over to the bed and sat on the foot of it, "Uh, so, what was it like? The kingdom where you lived I mean."  
"Really hot in the summer and way too cold during the winter. And busy, always busy, and really loud…but it wasn't that interesting. What's it like here?" She asked.  
The trio smiled and began telling her about their home.

Goliath flew down from Hailey's room and met his mentor. The mentor smiled at him warmly before it fell as he saw Goliath's scowl, "What's wrong Goliath?"  
Goliath sighed angrily, "It is Hailey, I just learned what has been happening to her, and where she attained her wounds."  
A female Gargoyle landed, "My love, what could be wrong with a human that has upset you so?"  
"She-she was abused, by her own parents."  
Both Gargoyles gasped. The female held no love for humans, but it still angered her when a child of any kind was mistreated.  
The older one visibly shook with anger, "What kind of monster would do such a thing?"  
Goliath snarled, "I do not know, but I am going to speak to Prince Malcom for her to remain here."  
The older one set a hand on Goliath's shoulder, "I will accompany you."  
The female asked, "Have you seen the trio? We have looked but cannot find them."  
"They are probably with Hailey." Goliath sighed.  
The female gasped, "You left them alone, with a human?!"  
Goliath grasped her hand gently, "My angle, it is alright, she does not fear us as most do. They are in no danger from her." He let go of her hand and turned towards the castle, his mentor following.  
Goliath found Malcom in the hall with his daughter Catherine. Malcom saw him instantly and welcomed him in, "Goliath, what brings ya here tonight?"  
Goliath bowed respectfully before saying, "I have come with a request."  
Malcom's smile fell slightly but gestured, "What is it?  
"I have come to ask that the young girl I found the other day be allowed to remain."  
Malcom was startled slightly but didn't show it, "May I ask why? Does she not have a family to return too?"  
Goliath snarled, not at him, but at the thought of her 'family', "No," He looked at Catherine, "It may be best to discuss without her here."  
Prince Malcom nodded and handed her off to one of the maids before he turned back to Goliath, "What is it Goliath?"  
"She...was abused by her family then left to die in the forest where I found her. I request that she be allowed to stay here."  
His eyes grew a bit as he gasped, before he nodded, "Of course, she will be welcomed here as a patron of this castle and family. What is her name?"  
"Hailey." Goliath said in relief.  
Malcom nodded, "Hm, yes. Bring Hailey to me once the hearer declares her well."  
Goliath nodded and left, "Thank you Prince Malcom."

The female Gargoyle watched as her mate and his mentor left. She eyed the tower where she had seen Goliath leave the human. She hissed and flew up to the window, she had to see for herself if the human was different, she highly doubted it. She landed lightly on the side of the small tower and carefully peeked inside, and was more than amazed by what she saw. She saw the trio and the girl sitting around or on a bed, all laughing.  
The olive one spoke, "And Goliath was so mad."  
The aqua one finished, "You couldn't help but fell a little sorry for the invaders."  
The girl laughed, "And all that was because of you?"  
A new peel of laughter rippled through the group gathered as the red one added, "Yeah, the invasion was over before it started…we did spend the next month in the Rookery though…not fun."  
The female Gargoyle glided into the room, startling all that were gathered. The trio shrunk back just a bit at her harsh glare.  
"Who are you?" Hailey asked, curiously.  
"I am Goliath's second in command. And it seems as though he was correct, you show no outer fear-"  
"Is there a reason that I should?" Hailey inquired, tilting her head to the side.  
The female blinked in surprise before responding, "No, though that does not stop most human from hating us anyway."  
Hailey looked down, sadly, before smiling, "I'm Hailey. Oh, I never asked what your names were."  
The olive one answered, "We don't have names, only Goliath."  
"And that was only once the humans came." The red one added.  
"So, do you just say 'hey you!' when you want to get each other's attention?"  
The female answered, "Yes, names are a human idea. Gargoyles have no need of them."  
"Weird, but, I guess whatever works…" Hailey mumbled thoughtfully.  
The female watched her intently with interest, she was strange, very strange. She didn't criticize them for their ways, she wasn't scared of them for no reason and the girl was being friendly, even when she gave her the rough shoulder. Nodding she left out the window, gliding out into her patrol.

Goliath entered Hailey's room, his anger having subsided slightly with the knowledge that Hailey would be allowed to stay. Hailey smiled brightly when she saw him enter, the trio moving slightly so he could stand next to her to. Her eyes held the silent question and he smiled gently at her, "Prince Malcom has welcomed you to be a patron of this castle."  
"Really?" Hailey asked in disbelief.  
Goliath nodded, "He only requests to meet you once you are healed."  
Hailey got out of the bed carefully and ran over to him, hugging him as best she could, "Thank you Goliath, thank you so much."  
He gingerly set an arm around her and smiled, "Of course."  
She sat back down on the bed and the red gargoyle moved to her side as he asked, "So Hailey isn't going to leave?"  
Goliath shook his head, "Not if she doesn't want to."  
The aqua gargoyle smiled, "That's great!"  
Goliath gazed out the window, "The sun will be up soon."  
The trio sighed collectively and the red one turned, "Well, glad you're staying."  
The olive and aqua gargoyles just waved and jumped out the window, gliding to their roosts. Goliath turned to Hailey, "I am glad to have you among us."  
She watched him glide out the window and to his roost and she watched as the sun's rays came up and his skin hardened into stone, "I am too." She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had quickly passed and Hailey was healing well, the healer deeming her well enough to move about again. Goliath carried a change of clothes for her that Malcom had given since she had had nothing but nightwear thus far. He knocked once before heard feet run over and Hailey opened up the door, with small amounts of difficulty to which he helped. "Hi Goliath."  
"Hello Hailey. I brought these, it is time to meet Prince Malcom."  
"Oh, uh, thanks. Be out in a sec." Hailey said while gratefully taking the clothes.  
Goliath nodded and closed the door before he stopped and asked confused, "What is a sec.?"  
Hailey came out a minute later, fumbling with the dress slightly, "Is this what people normally wear?"  
"Yes, why?" Goliath answered.  
"It feels funny that's why…is this even on correctly?"  
Again Goliath only looked confused, he honestly didn't know. "Uh, I believe it would be best if I were to find one of the maids."  
He left and Hailey waited, she only had to wait a few minutes before a maid came in and made a tsking sound, "Good gracious child, where did you learn to dress? Even commoners know as much." She scolded.  
Hailey sat in silence as she moved about, but watched her movements so that she could do it herself in the future. In all reality it was rather weird and a bit unsettling to have someone fussing over her like this. Soon enough the she was done and left then  
Hailey left also and met Goliath outside.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
She shrugged, "I-I guess."  
He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, "I will stay with, do not worry."  
Hailey nodded and they began making their way through the castle. They eventually arrived at the Hall and Hailey slowed, almost stopped, "Are you sure he wants me to stay…I can leave if-"  
Goliath cut her off, "Hailey, he would not want to meet you if he didn't want you to stay."  
She nodded and sighed, "Alright."  
Goliath smiled and opened the door, "Prince Malcom, I present Hailey."  
Hailey, for her part, blushed profusely and had to resist the urge to hide behind Goliath. Malcom smiled and walked forward,  
"So ya are Hailey, it is a pleasure to meet ya."  
She nodded and smiled nervously, "L-likewise."  
"Goliath told me how he found you in the woods and has requested you stay…is this ya wish also?"  
"Yes, if it ok." Hailey answered, slightly less nervous.  
Malcom walked over so that he was less than an arms width away from her, "I would be pleased to have you stay. I'm sure my daughter, Catherine, would love it too, she has so few children to play with."  
"Thank you." Hailey smiled, actually smiled.  
He nodded, "Would you like to meet her?"  
Hailey's eyes widened slightly, "Sure, I guess."  
Malcom nodded, "Magus will take you to her. In fact I believe it is time for her studies, is it not?"  
A new man, Magus Hailey assumed, came in, "Yes, though I'm sure she'd be pleased to share them."  
Hailey left with him, still a bit skittish, and Malcom turned to Goliath, "She is most welcome to stay."  
Goliath smiled, "Thank you, however, I must asked something else."  
Malcom looked at Goliath, curious as to what else he would want, "Yes?"  
"Do you have any idea where she might possibly be from?"  
"Uh, no. Her complexation looks native enough, however everything else about her…Why do you ask?"  
"Because I am often confused by her speech, what is a sec. and ok?"  
Malcom frowned slightly in thought, "I have not a clue."  
Hailey followed Magus into a large room. He stopped and set down the books he was carrying and called out, "Princess Catherine, it is time for yer lessons."  
A girl came out from a side room and looked at Hailey, "Who is she?"  
Magus glanced at Hailey before answering, "This is Hailey. Your father has accepted her as a patron."  
"Oh, well hello." Catherine greeted.  
Hailey smiled, "Hi."  
Magus cleared his throat, "Well, since you are both here can start the studies."

Hailey sat in the courtyard and watched the sun go down, waiting for the Gargoyles to wake up-and more importantly, the trio. The last of the sun's rays left the world and she heard a roar and a few seconds later a couple thuds behind her. Turning she saw the trio standing there and smiling. She waved and ran over and they waved, "Hey Hailey." The red one said.  
"How'd you sleep?" She asked.  
The olive one shrugged, "Fine."  
"I'm hungry, what's to eat?" The aqua one asked.  
They all laughed and began walking towards the kitchen but found it oddly empty. Hailey looked to the trio, "Is it always like this at night?"  
"Yeah, they like to finish early so they can go to bed." The red one answered.  
"Oh, well, I guess I can make something." Hailey said looking around.  
They blinked at her and the olive one asked, "You mean cook?"  
Hailey nodded, "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"  
"Uh, well we never have to cook." The olive one said as-matter-of-factly.  
The red one added, "We just eat the food."  
Hailey gave a playful pout, "Well, I'll just have to whip something up."  
The aqua one's eyes widened, "Why would you whip food?!"  
Hailey looked confused before her eyes widened and she started laughing, "Not literally. Just, hang on for a bit."  
The trio watched as Hailey moved around the kitchen, looking around and grabbing certain items before she got to work on the counter. The red one finally asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
She thought for a minute before nodded, "Uh you," She said pointing to the olive one, "Can cut the meat."  
He walked towards her and was about to start shredding the meat on the counter when she whacked him upside the head, "Ow!"  
"Go wash your hands first silly.' Hailey reprimanded.  
He looked like he was blushing as he went over to the wash basin before turning and cutting the meat. The trio watched as Hailey moved around the kitchen, the food beginning to become quite aromatic.  
The aqua one sniffed the air and said, "When is it going to be ready? I'm hungry."  
Hailey laughed, "It's almost done."  
A minute later she presented them with a few platters of food, there were roles with meat in-between the two halves. The trio looked at it skeptically but hunger got the better and they ate.  
The red one looked up at Hailey who was happily munching on the food, "What is this?"  
Hailey looked at her food before answering, "A very sad rendition of a hamburger."  
"What's a ham-ham, whatever?" The olive inquired.  
Hailey smiled, "A food from where I'm from, not quite as good though, but good enough." She finished shrugging.

The trio and Hailey cautiously opened the large door to the armory and crept inside.  
Hailey looked at them warily, "Are you sure about this? What if we're caught? I mean, what's in here that's so important anyway?"  
The aqua one shrugged while the olive one answered, "Because there are lots of different inventions in here, not to mention all the different weapon types."  
Hailey shook her head, "You are hopeless."  
"Why's that?" The red one asked.  
Her eyes widened a bit, "Did you see how protective these people are of their weapon?"  
The three Gargoyles shrugged and the olive one said, "It's our castle too."  
"Mm…So what exactly are you looking for?"  
"I dunno." He shrugged.  
"We're just curious." The aqua one added.  
Hailey sighed, "You guys are going to get yourselves killed."  
They looked at her surprised and the red one asked, "Why?"  
"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" The blank stares she received gave her the answer, "Never mind, just forget it."  
The olive one picked up something and gestured for the others to come closer, "Look at this."  
They all got closer and looked at the object. Hailey saw it as a simple bow, not seeing what was so different about it but they carried on.  
The red one picked it up and inspected it, "Strange, so this is what they were using in the last invasion?"  
"I think so." The olive one nodded.  
The aqua one rubbed his shoulder, "Those hurt way more."  
"The style, they're a lot more powerful than the ones we use here." The olive one continued his examination as the red one walked away and called out.  
"Hey, this is that thingamabob that they were wanting to use in the last battle."  
The olive one looked at it and said with a dry look, "You mean a trebuchet?"  
"Yeah, whatever." The red one shrugged.  
Hailey looked at the small machine, probably just a prototype if she had to guess, and didn't find it that interesting, actually the only one who really seemed interested in it was the olive one. A rumbling noise was heard and she turned to the aqua one,  
"Again? You just ate."  
He shrugged, "I'm always hungry."  
"That's true." The red one huffed.  
They then got into a playful argument about the subject and ended up knocking over several of the weapons and slightly damaging the small Bucharest. The olive one looked at the mess wide eyed and Hailey buried her head in her hands. The red and aqua Gargoyles looked at the mess guiltily. The olive one finally spoke, "Goliath is going to kill us."  
"Not if they don't catch us." The red one said moving to the door quickly, but stopped once they heard shouting outside.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know."  
The first voice replied again, "Open it up, just to check."  
The red one turned around, "Out the back way!"  
"There's a back exit?" Hailey asked.  
"There is now." The red one said as he picked her up and they all flew out the window just before the guards came in.  
Hailey squeaked in fear as the red one suddenly leapt out the window and into the open air. Her grip tightened on him and he laughed.  
They landed a minute later and Hailey glared at him and lightly slapped his head, "Don't ever do that again! You gave me a heart attack!"  
He was still laughing as he replied, "Sorry, just didn't think you'd want to be left there alone."  
"Then at least give me a little warning next time." She frowned.  
"I did."  
"That wasn't a warning."  
"Sorry." He offered again.  
Her frown lightened, "I forgive you." She then looked funny before asking, "Would it be alright if I called you Red?"  
The red one looked taken back by the suddenly of the question before asking, "Why?"  
She blushed and looked at the ground, "It's just really weird to always refer to you as 'hey you' or something else like that."  
The red one looked thoughtful before he smiled, "Sure, I wouldn't mind."  
The olive one came over, "Aren't you going to call us something?"  
Hailey laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah, um, you can be Olive and you can be Aqua."  
The trio smiled at each other before going into a talking spree.

Hailey stood next to Goliath as they made their way to the far side of the castle where it was mainly inhabited by the Gargoyles.  
Hailey looked at Goliath, "Are you sure about this? I mean, what if they don't want me?"  
Goliath looked at the young girl, "They will, you must just give them some time. You have already began to sway my Love. If you can do that it shouldn't be much harder to do so with the rest of the clan."  
She smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'm ready."  
They walked onto the terrace and Hailey saw several Gargoyles. She recognized the trio instantly and saw Goliath's mate but none of the others looked familiar. She felt like shrinking back from all the harsh looks she was receiving from the other Gargoyles. Goliath laid a clawed hand on her shoulder and she held firm as they closed the gap.  
They stopped and Goliath addressed the group, "Hailey, this is the Wyvern Clan." He turned to the clan, "This is Hailey."  
They all looked at her with varying expressions, some were one of distrust, some were of uncertainty and others were just expressionless. Hailey felt her mouth run dry as they looked at her and she looked at them silently. An uncomfortable silence fell between them all before Goliath spoke again, "I must speak to the clan elders." He then address Hailey, "Why don't you meet some of the other younglings."  
He moved off with the older members of the clan while the trio and the younger Gargoyles moved towards Hailey. There was silence for a few minutes until one of the older looking of the young Gargoyles stepped towards Hailey and sneered, "What are you doing here?"  
"Goliath brought me here." Hailey answered simply.  
He scoffed, "I think he made a mistake, why would he bring a human here? Let alone one that looks like it can barely stand on her own feet. We only tolerate the humans here because Goliath makes us, don't think you can just come in here and be welcomed. Cause it won't happen, you're not wanted here."  
The other young one nodded while the trio glared and stood protectively around Hailey, Red in the front, "How about you just listen for once! Goliath wouldn't have brought her here if he didn't think it would be good for both sides. Do you ever think?  
The antagonizer rolled his eyes, "Don't need to she's just a human, they're all the same."  
Red began to shake a bit and Hailey laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Red, I'm used to it, I'll be fine. Their probably right anyway, this was a mistake."  
"No Hailey, their wrong." He turned to address the other Gargoyle, "You think all human are the same? Well they aren't! Hailey's seen probably some of the worst they have to offer, and yet you're shoving her away just like they did and you don't even know her! So just back off!"  
"Well if her own kind pushed her away then she must really be worthless." He smirked.  
Now Hailey trembled as she fought back tears, "Shut up! Just stop."  
He didn't take kindly to being yelled at and lashed out, hitting her with his tail, "You don't tell me to shut up." He growled.  
His tail caught her in the stomach as she yelped and hit the floor several feet away. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she gripped her sides. The elder Gargoyles came in just as Hailey landed. Goliath and the eldest Gargoyle yelled, before Goliath ran over, "Hailey, are you alright?"  
She leaned into him as he gently pulled her away and saw his hands were red. He quickly looked at her arms and saw them quickly become red in blood. The one who had hit Hailey stood proudly, "Stupid humans."  
That broke Red, a feral growl emanated from him as his eyes took on an unnatural hue and he tackled to offender. They rolled around until he hit the wall and was about to give him another when the eldest one pulled Red away. Red gave another growl before he ran towards Goliath who was picking up Hailey.  
"I'll take her." Red said, holding his arms out to Goliath.  
Goliath handed Hailey to him and he quickly left, taking her to the healers. He turned to the younger Gargoyles and looked directly at the attacker, "It would be best if in the future you kept you anger in check."  
"But she doesn't belong here! Let her own kind have her."  
One of the older male Gargoyles who had witnessed the whole incident asked, "What about her caretakers? The ones known as parents?"  
"She was abandoned by them, left for dead." They all gasped as the attacker looked down slightly, "I am going to make she is alright."  
Goliath found Red outside Hailey's door, pacing in a nervous circle. Goliath rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The healer came out a minute later, "She'll be fine, just reopened some of her wounds."  
They nodded as he left and entered the room. Hailey saw them instantly and smiled as she sat up, "Hey."  
Red instantly came over and sat at the edge of her bed while she hugged him. Goliath walked over, "I am sorry about what happened, I did not think it would turn out in such a fashion. However, most are alright with your presence, it is only a few that harbor such distrust." He turned to leave and left Red alone.  
He turned Hailey and hugged her as he buried his face into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I let you get hurt."  
Hailey felt something wet on her shoulder and smiled lightly, "It's ok, I'm fine now."  
"But I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. I'm not let it gonna it happen again, I'd die first." Red said, lifting up his head, giving Hailey a tearful and determined look,  
Hailey's eyes widened, before they closed and the girl drew the red gargoyles into a tight hug of her own as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Red..."  
Goliath walked down the hallway back towards Hailey's room with a few other Gargoyles, who wanted to at least show kindness towards the young girl, after hearing her story. They entered the room and saw Hailey asleep, lying on her side and Red sitting next to her bed in a chair, also asleep with his head on his head turned towards her and one of his hands was holding one of the little girl's own hand. The group of gargoyles all looked at the scene with wide eyes, before Goliath shook his head and they walked back out.

Years had passed, since Hailey had mysteriously arrived in 10th century Scotland. Since then, she had grown from that small, frail child into a beautiful young woman. Her one short brown hair was now long and flowing, her long bangs extenuating her peach colored skin. Her many wounds had faded into light scars that she usually hid underneath long dresses and flowing cloaks. She'd become quite accustom to the sword, despite the residence of the castle saying that it was quite unladylike to fight. She truly didn't care, all she wanted was to be able to defend herself and her clan.  
Now that had taken a little time, becoming apart of the clan. The older Gargoyles had taken to her fairly quickly but it was the younger ones, strangely enough that had taken the most time…but they eventually came around.  
The clan had become more of a family then Hailey had ever believed possible. She came to see Goliath as her father, the kind of father she use to fantasize about having. His mentor, an older gargoyle with a single eye, had become her grandfather, providing her with advice and wisdom whenever she needed it. However, her closest bonds laid with the trio, the ones who had become her first friends.  
So here she was, sparing with Red in a meadow. She swiped before Red taunted, "Come on Hailey, I've seen hatchlings fight better than that!"  
"If you're trying to get under my skin-" She parried his attack, "You're gonna have to try harder!" With that she feigned an attack, before whirling around and placing the sword at Red's neck, "Do you yield?"  
Red's wings drooped a bit before he nodded, "I yield."  
"Good, I win."  
"Don't expect it to last long. I'll get you." Red smirked at her as he crossed his arms and wrapped his wings around him.  
"I suspect you will." Hailey replied, smiling and winked.  
The moon peeked out of the clouds and Hailey flopped onto the grass, Red soon following.  
Red suddenly pipped up, "You know, since you arrived life's been way more fun."  
"Really? I was always told I was boring." Hailey said, playfully.  
"Seriously? No way! I mean, when you helped Olive sneak into Magus' work room just to annoy him was priceless!" Red said, grinning.  
Hailey smiled at the memory, "Best part was, he never suspected it was me. I guess life has been more exciting since I came here. I defiantly don't wanna go back."  
Red placed his hand on hers and nodded, "Yeah, you're more than welcome here."  
Hailey blushed and Red did the same as they diverted their attention from one another to the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

From one of the high towers of Castle Wyvern, Hailey angrily watched as a hoard of Vikings attempted to sack her home. The attackers shot their catapults at the walls, sending chunks of stone raining down on the castle's soldiers and archers.  
"Lady Hailey!" A young man shouted from the doorway of the tower.  
Turning around, Hailey came face to face with a man with very pale skin, snow-white hair that reached down his back, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing traditional white and blue Sorcerer robes with a large, leather bound book tucked under his arm.  
"Magus." She replied.  
Magus took her arm, trying to pull her away from the window. "Please Milady, it is not safe." Magus insisted. "Come away from the window and hide yourself."  
Hailey gently freed her arm, turning her gaze back to the window. "I will not hide." She insisted. "The sun has just about set. That's when the gargoyles will show these Vikings the true meaning of fear."  
All of a sudden, a grappling hook came flying through the window, latching onto the window sill. Hailey jumped back in fear, landing right in the grasp of the Magus. He steadied her as they both looked out the window. Climbing up the rope, a rather large, rather intimidating Viking was beginning to scale the tower, his eyes gleaming with a malice that reminded Hailey of her birth-father.  
Magus took Hailey's arm a second time, and this time she let him. They ran out of the room as the Viking pulled himself through the window. Unfortunately, they didn't make it much farther than the walkway leading to the tower. A group of about five Vikings blocked their path, swords raised menacingly. "Any last words?" One of the Vikings taunted.  
Hailey just smiled, gesturing over her shoulder at the menacing gargoyle statues that dotted her tower. "Yes," Hailey said glaring at the group of Vikings. "Be afraid of the creatures of the night!"  
The stone around those statues began to crack, flaking away to reveal oddly colored flesh. With a loud explosion of shrapnel, the Gargoyles all howled launching themselves at the Vikings. With their attackers now distracted, Magus and Hailey quickly made a run for it. They made it to the other end of the walkway before Hailey stopped walking. "Magus, go make sure the Princess is alright! I'm gonna help the gargoyles!"  
She turned to go help her friends, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see Magus looking at her desperately. "Where are you going?! It is far too dangerous out here!"  
Unlike Magus, Hailey was not afraid to fight. In fact, she had insisted on being trained in the art of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. She may have been a lady, but she wanted to be able to protect herself, as well as her friends and family. "My friends will protect me!" She said pointing to the sky at the Gargoyles above. "Besides, I want to make sure the refugees are safe."  
She then yanked her arm free and ran for it, making her way towards the Refugee Camp. Hailey arrived at the refugee camp, and not a moment too soon. The innocent men, women, and children, whom had no doubt escaped from the very Vikings that attacked this night, were all huddled in fear as battles waged around them. Castle soldiers and Gargoyles alike fought against the invading Vikings. Among those battling were Hailey's good friends Olive, Aqua, and Red.  
Aqua was helping himself to the food that had been left for the refugees, but didn't hesitate to knock out a Viking with his big chicken leg. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hailey couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Hailey!" Aqua cried. "Duck!"  
She did as she was told, just narrowly avoiding the huge sword aimed at her head. As she ducked, she swung her leg out and knocked the Viking onto his back. Seeing another one heading her way, she picked up the fallen Vikings sword and blocked the other sword aimed for her side. With a quick lift of her leg, she thrust her foot into the man's gut, pushing him hard onto the ground and bringing the hilt of the sword down on his helmet. "And Magus was worried." Hailey smirked, tossing the sword away.  
Up in the sky, Red swooped down, spotting a Viking making a bee-line for Hailey's unaware form. "Look out!" He cried.  
Thinking fast, he scooped Hailey up by her armpits, pulling her into the air mere seconds before the Viking got her. He made a loop around, allowing Hailey to give the guy a solid kick in the face before making for one of the towers. The kicked Viking attempted to stand up and pursue, but found himself contending with a more animalistic, dog-like Gargoyle.  
"Thanks Red." Hailey said as he put her down on the tower. "That guy nearly had me."  
"Don't mention it." Red replied, hugging his friend.  
By now, the battle was beginning to die down as the Vikings realized just how outclassed they truly were. Many of the Gargoyles pulled back, joining Red and Hailey on the tower and watching the Vikings retreat. One of the Vikings turned back to the castle, shaking his fist in rage. "This isn't over, monster!" He vowed. "I'll be back!"  
Goliath landed on the tower behind Hailey, letting out a loud, intimidating howl that sent the shouting Viking running with his tail between his legs. All across the castle, soldiers cheered and the Gargoyles all smiled at each other. "Well done!" Hailey told the clan with a big smile.  
"Same to you." Olive replied. "You managed to take down three yourself."  
"Well, I had help with the third one."  
The Captain of the guard came up the tower, a big smile on his face. Goliath smiled at the sight of his friend, the two of them clapping each other on the back. "Goliath, we owe you our lives." the Captain of the guard said gratefully.  
"As we owe you ours every day." Goliath replied, looking at a fair-sized gash on his left hand.  
Hailey's eyes widened at the cut, immediately tearing off part of her sleeve to bandage it. He accepted the gesture gratefully, even though the wound would be gone by the next sunset. "There's gonna be a feast tonight to celebrate this victory." Hailey commented as she tied off the bandages. "You guys should come. After all, you guy did most of the fighting."  
"I agree with the lass." The Captain nodded. "Come to the festivities. It would be a nice change of pace from your patrols and watching over your kin down in the Rookerie."  
Goliath gave a small nod. "Perhaps we will attend." He allowed.  
Hailey's face broke out into a wide smile. "I'll see you guys there." She promised. "Right now I've got to find Magus. He's probably not happy that I ran off to fight with you guys." Hailey quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and ran down the tower steps.  
****  
As expected, a fine feast was being held in the Grand Dining Hall. Fine food, unending drink, and music filled the room. All around, the soldiers and guards were chatting amongst themselves, happily celebrating their success against the Vikings. Hailey entered the hall, having made a quick stop to her room to change into a new gown, and then made her way to her seat at the table.  
Being a ward of the castle, as well as an honorary Gargoyle, she sat near the head of the table, right next to Magus. The sorcerer seemed quite anxious as he fiddled with a silver goblet. However, when he locked eyes with Hailey, he let out a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "I feared you'd been carried off by those detestable Vikings."  
Hailey sighed as she took her seat. "I would not have been carried off." She insisted. "If I could not escape of my own accord, then one of the Gargoyles would have saved me."  
"You have too much faith in those creatures." Magus retorted. "It would have been wiser for you to hide with the rest of the castle occupants."  
Hailey sighed irritably. "Maybe so, but it was my choice. I wanted to help my friends and so I did. I even managed to take out three of the Vikings by myself."  
Magus was slowly getting madder and madder. He stood up, facing Hailey with a mask of rage. "You could have gotten hurt-or worse-killed out there!" Magus voice rising slowly along with his temper.  
Hailey took a deep breath, doing her best to keep her own temper in check. After a moment, she looked at Magus again, her voice even and her face portraying no emotion. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine." She informed him. "I am neither hurt, nor dead, and I have my friends to thank for that."  
The Magus would have said more, but the loud sound of the hall doors being pushed open drew everyone's attention. The musicians even stopped playing as the new guests entered. Emerging from the shadows of the doorway, Goliath and his second in command, a female gargoyle with red hair, entered the Grand Hall.  
Hailey smiled widely, happy that they had made it. However, her enthusiasm was not shared by the rest of the guests, especially Princess Katharine. The princess had always harbored ill-feelings towards the Gargoyles ever since she was a child, feelings that she had yet to be rid of. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.  
Hailey quickly stepped forward. "I asked them to come, your Highness." She explained. "After all, it was Goliath and his clan that saved this castle tonight."  
"I too extended them an invitation." The Captain of the Guard added, rising to join the girl.  
Princess Katharine rose to her feet, facing the two of them with a disgusted and spiteful look in her eye. "Lady Hailey, Captain, we are most seriously displeased… to allow beasts in the dining hall."  
Hailey flinched at the Princess' callous tone, especially when she said the word 'beasts'. The Captain too was taken aback by her spiteful demeanor despite all Goliath and his clan had done for them. The situation was made worse when the Magus stood up. "You speak wisely, Princess." He told her. "These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them."  
Hailey felt her earlier rage return with a vengeance. She turned on the Magus, then back at the Princess, her eyes ablaze with anger and hatred. Luckily, the Captain placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down with a simple shake of his head.  
It was then that Goliath stepped forward, giving a sweeping bow towards the Princess, wrapping his wings around himself as he did. The Princess leaned back in her chair, watching Goliath almost fearfully as he finished his grand gesture. The Captain of the Guard came over, grinning from ear to ear.  
"It seems we named you well Goliath." He commented. "You fight just as well as the Philistine Giant who battled against David."  
"Let me remind you, Captain, that the Biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage."  
The female gargoyle hissed in anger, her eyes beginning to glow red. However, Hailey spoke up before she had the chance to do anything. "You call them beasts, deem them unnatural creatures, and yet you seem to have no trouble turning to them when the odds are stacked against you! The Gargoyles have all risked their lives for us tonight, and many nights before! Perhaps it is you who are the bullies and the savages, not Goliath!"  
She would have continued, but a strong comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. Goliath wrapped his wing around her, turning her towards the door. "Please excuse us, Your Highness."  
Without another word, Goliath and his second and command left the Dining Hall, taking Hailey with them. Once they were out of the hall, the Captain looked at all three of them. "My apologies for this." He told them. "To you, Goliath, and to Lady Hailey."  
Hailey clenched her fists, seething in fury. "It's not right." She growled. "Why do they treat you like monsters when you've proven yourselves more times than every soldier in this dang castle…? No offense Captain."  
"None taken, milady." He replied. "Your words ring with truth."  
"We are what we are." Goliath replied. "The opinion of the Princess, or those of the castle occupants, will not change that."  
The second in command stopped, looking up at Goliath with a hatred that mirrored Hailey's. "Have you no pride? No sense of justice? We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt!"  
"She's right!" Hailey agreed. "You deserve better than this! All the Gargoyles do!"  
Goliath placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder, doing his best to calm her down. "It is human nature to fear that which they cannot understand." He explained. "While there are exceptions, like you and the Captain, there will always be those who cannot and will not see past our appearance."  
The female sighed, looking up at Goliath. "There are times, my love, where your infinite patience astounds me."  
The two embraced as the Captain and Hailey looked on. Once they released each other, Goliath turned to Hailey. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to get some rest." He told her. "And in the morning, you would do well to apologize to the Princess."  
Hailey's eyes widened. "Apologize?" she repeated. "Why should I-"  
"You are a ward of the castle." Goliath interrupted. "And the Princess is the Lady of this castle. You would do well to attempt to mend your ties to her."  
Hailey wanted to protest, but Goliath's words were correct. Begrudgingly nodding, Hailey turned and walked away, heading towards her tower room.  
****  
Hailey approached her tower room, her anger had slowly dissipated to where she realized where she had arrived. Red's temper had most definitely rubbed off on her. Speaking of her red-skinned friend, Hailey smiled when she saw three distinct Gargoyle figures on top of the roof of her tower. She ran up to the tower, smiling at all of them. "Hey guys!" she called. "You guy have fun tonight?"  
Both Olive and Aqua began going on about the battle and how many Vikings each of them took down. As they spoke though, Hailey couldn't help but notice that Red's eyes never left her. Almost subconsciously, she smoothened out the skirt of her dress and made sure she didn't have any food or crumbs anywhere. "Is something wrong, Red?" Hailey asked, her brow slightly raised.  
Red blinked for a second, then looked down slightly. It was hard to tell because of his natural redness, but it almost seemed like he was blushing. He then looked back over at her, raising a claw. "Nothing's wrong," he told her. "It's just… you look beautiful."  
He gently brushed a piece of hair out of Hailey's face, making her blush so hard she nearly turned as red as him. Both Olive and Aqua watched, the two of them exchanging knowing glances and nudging each other with smirks. Their antics pulled both Hailey and Red out of their shared trance as Red took his hand back, "Well, umm, I better… get to bed." Hailey stuttered.  
"R-right." Red replied embarrassed. "You humans tire out quickly. Uh, good night."  
Hailey waved goodnight, practically running for cover in her room. Her face felt hot, the place where Red had touched tingling with lingering sensations of his claw. She smiled, giggling like the lovesick child she was as she changed into her nightgown for some much needed rest.  
The next morning, Hailey went to see Princess Katharine. As Goliath had suggested, she apologized to the Princess for her behavior during the banquet. Even though she didn't truly feel sorry for what she had said, but the Princess believed she was sincere and accepted her apology.  
She'd even gone a step farther to try and apologize to Magus. Unfortunately, the sorcerer was locked away in his study and refusing to see anyone. With a dismissive shrug, Hailey went about her day, eagerly awaiting the sunset.  
Once the sun went down, Hailey met with the trio down near the refugee camp. They were all laughing and playing around a blazing bonfire, munching at piles of meat and vegetables. Red and Olive were playing around with the Gargoyle beast, playing keep away with a piece of meat. They tossed it back and forth, the Gargoyle beast trying in vain to get to it, but never quite reaching it in time.  
"You know," She said as she approached. "You guys say that you've matured, but you still act like when we were little."  
"We have to keep ourselves entertained somehow." Olive replied. "Especially when there aren't any Vikings around."  
"Oh really?" Hailey replied with a raised eyebrow.  
He then went to catch the piece of meat, but just as it was about to land in his clawed hands, Hailey snagged it right out of the air. "Hey!" Olive exclaimed.  
The four Gargoyles all turned as Hailey took a big bite out of the meat. She swallowed the bite, then waved the remainder of the meat in front of her. "I'm sorry, was this yours?" she taunted.  
This elicited a sly grin from the three Gargoyles, and a playful bark from the Gargoyle beast. Knowing what was about to happen, Hailey took off around the bonfire, the four Gargoyles hot on her trail. She managed to make about two laps before she was tackled to the ground by the Gargoyle beast. He bark good-naturedly, his teeth chomping down on the piece of meat.  
"Good job, boy." She told him as he backed off of her to enjoy his meal. "Got me fair and square."  
She dusted herself off as the Gargoyles attempted to reclaim the meat from the gargoyle beast. As she watched them run around and stumble over each other, a shadow passed overhead. Looking up, she was pleased to see the second in command looking down upon her. With a smile, she gave a small wave before getting up and enjoying the time with her friends.  
The trio and Hailey continued playing and wrestling long after the meat was devoured. As they played, Hailey found herself pinned underneath Red as he messed up her hair. While attempting to free herself from her friend's grasp, she spied a pair of black foot wraps approaching the group.  
Finally managing to get a little wiggle room, Hailey turned over to see a young boy, probably no older than ten, stopping just in front of them. The Gargoyles stopped playing around for a minute, facing the boy with a smile. "I'm Tom." The boy greeted, his voice slightly squeaky from fear. "What's your name?"  
Hailey smiled as Red let her up. "I'm Hailey." She replied, kneeling down in front of Tom. "However, these guys don't have names. I may call them by nicknames, but Goliath is the only Gargoyle with a name."  
"How do you tell each other apart?" Tom asked curiously.  
Hailey smirked, remembering asking the same question when she was first told that. "We look different." Olive replied simply, smiling as well.  
"But what do you call each other?" Tom questioned.  
"Friend." Red said as he perched himself on a crate. "Brother sometimes."  
Tom was intrigued, more questions forming about his new friends. However, before he could voice them, a large, heavyset woman came up from behind Tom, placing herself between him and the Gargoyles. "Tom! Get away from those monsters!" She demanded, waving about a piece of firewood.  
The Gargoyles all looked at each other, their happy expressions fading. Red jumped off of the crate, holding his arms up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture. "We would never hurt the lad, ma'am." He tried to assure her.  
"He's right." Hailey added, putting herself between the Gargoyles and the woman. "They aren't-"  
"You stay back as well!" The woman interrupted harshly. "I will not have my son socializing with a traitor of her own kind!"  
Hailey visibly winced at the words, but forced herself not to react. The situation was volatile enough as it was. "Ma'am, really they wouldn't hurt him."  
"I said stay back!" The lady threw the stick she was holding, sending it bouncing off of Red's wing. She then took a rock, lobbing it as Hailey. It hit its mark, striking the girl in the center of her forehead. She screamed and fell to the ground hard, sending the trio into a flurry of movement.  
"Hailey!" they all screamed.  
Red went to her side and gently turned Hailey onto her back. The blow had disoriented her, but luckily she was still conscious. Unfortunately, she had a bruise that on her head surrounding a bloody gash. Angrily, all three of the Gargoyles faced the woman, who was beginning to shake in fear at their furious expressions. "You hurt Hailey." Red snarled as he held Hailey close to him.  
Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the tower above and landed right in front of them. The trio were surprised to see that it was the second in command, and even more surprised to see her defending the four of them. She looked at the woman with glowing red eyes, pointing a menacing claw at her. "It is you, who are the beasts!" She snarled. "Not us!"  
Red stepped forward, after having leaned Hailey against a crate, with his eyes glowing white. "No." He said. "If they think we are beasts and monsters-"  
"Then we should live up to the name." Olive finished as his eyes began to glow white as well.  
Even though she knew it was wrong, Hailey couldn't help the slight smile that played on her face as the four gargoyles scared the woman. She also knew it was petty, but she felt the woman deserved it for what she had said about her friends, and about her.  
The trio, the second in command, and the gargoyle beast all snarled, barked, and growled at the woman, sending her running back towards the camp with Tom in tow. A few more of the refugees also began running off, trying to get away from the Gargoyles. Before they could be pursued, Goliath and the old one landed between them. Their faces were stern as they looked at the trio in disappointment. "Uh-oh." Hailey muttered, trying to stand up.  
"You three…" Goliath hissed in barely controlled rage. "Down to the Rookerie until I return! I'll deal with you then…"  
The trio all gasped in shocked. That's when Goliath gestured to the Gargoyle beast. "And take him with you!"  
Hailey stumbled forward, approaching Goliath. Unfortunately, everything was still fuzzy thanks to the blow and she nearly fell. Luckily, the female caught her. Goliath went to scold her as well, but then he saw the gash on her forehead. “What happened?" He demanded as walked over, knelt down and examined the wound.  
Red glared at the woman, who was currently hiding on the other end of the camp. "One of the humans through a rock at Hailey." He explained. "She called her a traitor as well."  
Goliath let out a resigned sigh as he stood up. "Take her to the healer." He told the Red one. "Once that is done, return her to her tower for the night and join your brothers in the Rookerie."  
Red nodded, resigning himself to a night in the Rookerie as he took Hailey from the second in command. Once the trio and Hailey were out of earshot, the second in command turned on Goliath angrily. "Are you blind?!" she demanded. "They were not the ones at fault! It was the humans who initiated the conflict."  
"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone violence between their people and ours." Goliath replied.  
"Even if they were protecting Hailey?"  
"Even then. They may have had noble intentions, but the humans will not see it that way. I will make it up to them later. For now, I have business to attend to." Goliath then turned away, taking towards the sky. The female watched him go, a disheartened look on her face.  
***  
The entire time the healer was fixing the gash on her head, Hailey kept thinking about what the woman had said. Even though she was human, she would rather stay with the Gargoyles, who treated her like a person and a friend, then with other humans, who saw her as a traitor or worse. Even though she had spent her entire life hated by most humans she met, their harsh words still hurt.  
Once the healer was done, Red carried her back to her tower, both of them still upset about earlier. After a few tense minutes, Red finally spoke. "It's not right." He said. "I can understand them fearing us, but you? You've done nothing wrong."  
Hailey just let out a resigned sigh as she snuggled into Red's warm and muscular chest. "I'm used to it by now, Red." She told him. "People just don't care about me."  
"I care." Red replied almost instantly as his hold on her, tighten.  
Hailey looked up at her friend and her lifelong crush, surprised to hear him say that so openly. She smiled, snuggling closer to him as they finally approached her tower. As he set her down, he perked up as if remembering something.  
"Wait a moment." He told her. "I almost forgot." He reached for his loincloth and unclipped something from a pouch on his belt. He held the mysterious object behind his back as he smiled at Hailey. "Alright, close your eyes."  
She did so and felt him slip something around her neck. When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw a beautiful necklace that had a head of a Gargoyle with diamonds for the eyes. She picked it up, gently caressing it. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "Absolutely beautiful."  
She hugged him tightly in thanks, Red wrapping his wings around her as he returned the gesture. Once they released, he gently kissed her on the cheek, before turning back towards the castle. "I best get to the Rookerie before I get in any more trouble." He told her. "See you tomorrow."  
He took off into the night, leaving Hailey standing there in a daze. She touched the cheek that Red had kissed, still trying to figure out if that had truly happened. With a goofy smile on her face, Hailey stumbled into her room, closing the door and falling onto her bed with a blissful sigh. "That Gargoyle is going to be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hailey slipped out of her tower room, making her way to the refugee camp. She kept her hood up so as not to elicit any unwanted attention. She maneuvered through the crowd of people gathering for breakfast, her eyes searching for one person in particular.  
Finally, she managed to catch sight of Tom, the boy from last night. He was sitting on the crates by the ashes of last night's bonfire, eating away at his breakfast. "Hi Tom." She greeted.  
The boy looked up and nearly fell off the crate he was using as a seat. Hailey stifled a laugh as the boy righted himself, looking at her a bit embarrassed. "Good Morning, Lady Hailey." He told her.  
Hailey smiled, sitting down next to the boy. "You can just call me Hailey." She told him. "If I'm completely honest, I'm a normal person like yourself."  
"But you've got Gargoyles for friends." He reminded her. "You're really special if they're your friends."  
Hailey couldn't help, but smile at how Tom had worded that.  
Special  
She was liking this boy with every passing moment. "If only other people could see the Gargoyles the same way you and I do." Hailey said with a sigh. "They're actually really nice once you get to know them."  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an army charging on the castle. A cold lump of dread hit Hailey's stomach as she stood up from the crate. "Tom, go hide."  
She ran up the stairs to the wall, surprised to find that the Vikings from the night before were attacking the castle. Hailey gazed up in terror, knowing full well that the morning had just begun and the Gargoyles were but helpless stone. "Please God, let the soldiers be enough to defeat these Vikings."  
The archers pulled back their bows to fire upon the Vikings, but each and every one of their bowstrings snapped. Hailey saw this, recognizing it for what is was. "We were betrayed!"  
As if to prove her right, the main gate of the castle began to open, allowing the Vikings unfettered access. The savage Vikings began to pour through the gates, their war cries echoing along with the screams of terror of those trying to run from them.  
"This can't be happening!" Hailey screamed.  
That's when a Viking spotted her and grinned. He had a bruise on his head from where Hailey had struck him with the hilt of her sword during their previous encounter. "Remember me?" He sneered.  
Hailey tried to run, but the Viking brought his sword down on her neck, knocking her to the ground as blackness claimed her.

Consciousness was slow to return to Hailey as she finally recovered from her second blow to the head. As she slowly came to, she could hear the sounds of celebration, as well as crying and sobbing.  
As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Tom holding a wet cloth to her wounded head. "You're awake." Tom whispered. "I feared you'd been killed."  
Hailey slowly sat up, trying to get her bearings. She was amongst a large crowd of people that she recognized as the refugees from the castle. They all sat huddled around each other, their faces full of despair and sorrow. "What happened?" she asked.  
"The Vikings took the castle." Tom told her. "The Captain of the Guard, he betrayed everyone."  
Hailey felt all the color drain from her face. The Captain had betrayed them? That wasn't possible. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "It can't be true."  
"It tis, child." Tom's mother cried. "He let the Vikings into the castle."  
"But… the Gargoyles… He is their friend. Surely he would not betray them."  
Tom's mother cried harder and Tom looked away. Hailey suddenly felt cold as realization dawned on her. Almost hesitantly, she looked up at the night sky. From how dark it was, night had fallen long ago, so where were the Gargoyles? "Tom… What happened to the Gargoyles?"  
A single tear fell down Tom's face as he hugged Hailey. "Smashed." He sobbed. "The Vikings took a mace to every Gargoyle statue on the castle."  
It was as if the entire world came to a screeching halt. Hailey's heart skipped a beat as Tom's words registered.  
Smashed?  
Tears began to fall from Hailey's eyes as she knew that the Gargoyles hadn't even been able to fight for their lives. They had been smashed to rubble in their stone sleep by cowards and traitors.  
Never had Hailey been so ashamed to be a human.  
Before the sorrow could truly sink in, a familiar howl echoed through the night. Everyone looked up, the refugees in hope and the Vikings in utter terror. Hailey stood up, unable to keep herself from calling out. "GOLIATH!"  
The Vikings all scrambled to their feet, knowing that their actions against the castle would have earned them a death sentence at the hands of the gargoyles. They didn't make it far as the trio and the old one descended upon them like crows onto a dead carcass.  
The Gargoyles attacked with no mercy, taking out Vikings left and right without so much as a word. The old one was quite generous with his blade, cutting down Vikings, before they even had a chance to draw their own. All of their eyes were glowing brightly in the night. Add that to the menacing air and the lust for vengeance, and they were a terrifying sight.  
However, Hailey approached without fear. "RED!" she screamed. "GUYS!"  
The trio all turned and smiled in relief as they saw their dear friend safe, but not as much as Red, who ran towards her and embracing her, so tightly he nearly crushed her. "You're alive!" He cried.  
"So are you!"  
They released each other and she looked around, her heart sinking when she saw there were no others. "So it's true." She said sadly. "The Vikings did smash them all."  
"Aye." The old one replied, gravely. "But they had help."  
Goliath looked up at the cliffs, where he could see the Princess being dragged away by the leader of the Vikings and The Captain of the Guard. His eyes narrowed as he took off after them. "Tend to the refugees!" he ordered. "Make sure those cowards, do not return!"  
As he disappeared, Magus emerged from a cave. His eyes were ablaze with fury and grief. When his eyes locked onto the Gargoyles, he sputtered in rage. "You fools!" He cried out. "She'd be alive not if you hadn't come! They would have ransomed us both! But you invaded our camp, and now they'll kill her!"  
"What are you going on about?" The old one asked.  
"The Princess." Magus hissed, opening his spell book and flipping through the pages furiously. "And could I wield a sword, I would send you all to join her! But this will have to do instead!" He raised his hand as an unnatural wind began to gather around him. "Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat!"  
A magic energy began to swirl around the five Gargoyles, scaring all of them. They tried to escape from its pull, but found themselves unable to move. It was as if they were rooted to where they stood. It was only when Hailey looked down that the truth was unveiled. "NO!" she screamed.  
All of the Gargoyles looked down to see their stone skin beginning to form around their ankles, slowly inching its way up their bodies. "MAGUS!" She screamed. "STOP THIS! THE GARGOYLES DID NOTHING!"  
Magus looked at Hailey in disgust, flipping the pages again as he snarled at her. "Do not think you will escape my wrath because you are a human!" he swore. "You chose your side long ago! So join them in my divine punishment!" He raised his hand again and that unnatural wind returned. "Reverti unde venisti non rediturus!"  
The wind began to whip harder around Hailey as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her momentum was stopped by Red grabbing her arm, his stone skin already reaching up to his stomach. "Hailey!" All of the Gargoyles screamed.  
A dark vortex began to form around Hailey, swallowing her up piece by piece. Tears were streaming down her face as she clung to Red for dear life. All of the Gargoyles tried to help her, to pull her out of the vortex's grasp, but they were helpless, forced to watch. "Don't let go!" Red screamed as he tries to pull Hailey to safety "Don't you dare let go!"  
"I'm trying!" Hailey yelled as she continued to hold on.  
The power of the vortex was increasing, making it harder and harder to hold onto Red's hand. The stone had started to reach his chest and was traveling up his arm. As his muscles became inanimate, Red's grip loosened, much to his, and everyone's horror.  
"NO!" He screamed with his eyes full of terror.  
As his fingers became useless stone, Hailey's grip was finally lost. In that moment, the world seemed to slow to a crawl. Hailey could hear her heart beating like a drum as the vortex pulled her away from her friends, the only family she had ever truly known. She locked eyes with Red one final time as the stone began to creep across his face.  
Their hands broke apart from each other, and they locked eyes with each other, horrified. Hailey screamed as she was tossed into the portal.  
"Hailey!"  
The trio shouted to her, just before the portal disappear from their view, and one by one the Gargoyles became stone.  
Just before he joined his brothers, Red began shedding tears as he stared at the spot, where the portal that had taken his dear friend, his love was, with a heavy heart. "Hailey..." He whispered, before turning to stone along with his brothers, with the stains of tears on his stone face.  
The last thing that she saw before the vortex took her was Magus' spell finishing its work. The expression on Red's face, locked in stone for who knew how long, was that of him calling out her name, a stone tear forever frozen on his face.

Rough ground was the first thing that met Hailey's senses.  
Groaning she lifted her head, the spot where she had been hit with the stone aching more now than before, and drew in a quick and pained breath at what laid before her…walls, not castle walls or even cliff walls, but steel and stone walls of a city. She picked herself up before she was forced to stabilize herself on the building near her, her head swimming.  
Once her senses cleared enough she walked out of the alleyway she had been in. Cars rushed by and the sounds of the city insulted her ears, as if a barrier had been broken. Looking back she remembered the alley, it was the one she had passed out in all those years ago. She shook her head, that wasn't possible, probably just looked like it…but then why was she here?  
At first she thought maybe she had dreamed everything, but when Hailey looked down at herself and saw her normal attire, well, normal couple hundred years ago.  
With that thought eliminated, she walked out farther onto the sidewalk, ignoring the awkward stares she received. I am going to have to something about a change of clothes soon though…this'll become more hassle than its worth. She continued through the familiar yet foreign city. This was her childhood home, one she hadn't wanted to return to-ever.  
Where were the Gargoyles? Were they safe? Was Red? Everything started crashing down on her and her chest grew heavy, it was obvious that Magus had sent her back to her own time. She reached a small gap between two buildings, not big enough to be considered an alley but large enough to shield her. Stepping inside she slid along the building's wall and held her knees close, head bent between them and hair fallen in her face.  
"Poor Goliath, what happened to him and the Old One?"  
Her voice choked as unwanted tears began spilling down her cheeks. The wind whistled around her little hideaway, but was mostly kept out. She stayed there for several minutes until a shadow was cast on her. Hailey didn't look up, figuring it was just someone waiting to cross the street, so when that someone lightly gripped her shoulder she jumped.  
The fighter instincts she had trained into herself sprung up and before either she or the other person knew it, she had a fully grown man pinned with his arm twisting painfully, "Ow! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"  
Hailey took a second to analyze the situation, before her eyes grew wide and her cheeks got a deep pink. Releasing the man she apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out like that."  
"That is alright, I'm the one who startled you, my fault really." He waved off as he rubbed his now sore shoulder. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?"  
Hailey looked down and said quietly, "I'm not really sure." She then looked him in the eye, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Who are you?"  
The man frowned apologetically, before smiling, "My apologies, my name's Xanatos, David Xanatos."  
"Hailey." She said. She didn't show it but her mind was creased in thought. His name sounded familiar, but from where she didn't know. Though from what little she could remember and the way he presented himself, he seemed nice enough-he looked like the kind that was into business but that mattered little.  
The wind picked up slightly, the chill of winter in its breath, and they both shivered, "Is your house close?" The sudden question caught Hailey off guard and it obviously showed, "You haven't run away have you?"  
"How could you run away, when you're not wanted?" She mumbled so quietly he almost missed but she answered, "Sort of, it's really complicated…but no one is going to miss me." It hurt to say the last part, but if the Gargoyles were stone-even at night-they won't have missed her, they will have been asleep.  
Xanatos frowned, "Well it's not right to leave someone like you out in the cold, especially not in such-attire."  
"It's fine, I can just find a homeless shelter or something for the night-"  
"Nonsense, I have plenty of room at my mansion." He said, cutting her off.  
"Mansion?"  
He nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm a CEO and practically own Xanatos Enterprise."  
Her eyes widened now in recognition, "You're that Xanatos?!"  
"Yes, now if you'll follow me." He said turning away.  
They weren't far from his mansion, actually it was more of a skyscraper but-technicalities. He showed her to a room and said he'd see her in the morning. She went straight to the shower, it was a wonderful feeling to clean off after the…incident. She thought about it more, to her it seemed only hours ago when in reality it was hundreds of years ago. She gripped the towel in her hand tightly…she still couldn't believe that it was the Captain of the Guard who had betrayed them. She had trusted him! Goliath had trusted him! Meandering over to the bed she curled into a fetal position and cried, it was only right-her friends, no, family were essentially dead.  
The morning came too soon, the sun spilling through the small cracks in the curtain and alighting on her face. Blinking open her eyes slowly she sat up and turned her head, when someone knocked on the door, "Huh? Who is it?"  
She stood to get the door when a man, not Xanatos, came in. "I am Owen. You're clothes are on the chair over there and breakfast will be served in half-an-hour." He nodded politely and left.  
Hailey blinked a few times, before looking at the chair he had pointed to and saw a fresh pair, they looked newly bought, of jeans, shirt and sweater. Putting them on quickly, she had to remember that you didn't wear these the same way you wore the dresses, she quickly left the room.  
She arrived at the dining room to find Xanatos already there and smiling. "Good morning Hailey, I see the clothes fit."  
Hailey smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, uh, thanks."  
"It wasn't a problem." Their breakfast was served and they began eating, Xanatos breaking the silence, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you running away?"  
She stopped eating and looked down at her food, "I-I wasn't wanted."  
Xanatos frowned slightly, "Why do you feel like that?"  
The memory of the battle with the Vikings and her clan destroyed, Magus banishing her to her own time…she shook her head. If that wasn't a sign that she wasn't wanted then she didn't know what was. "They made it pretty clear I was unwelcome."  
"You keep avoiding the subject of who they are, are you afraid of them coming after you?" He asked.  
Hailey scoffed, Magus sent her to her own time because he didn't want to face her. She had seen it, there was a sword not five feet from where he had been standing, but she knew that even he had a hard time tolerating her after Prince Malcolm died and she became even closer to the Gargoyles.  
Shaking her head she answered, "No, it's just that, well, I don't think you would believe me is all."  
"Try me." Xanatos said simply, hands folded in a curious manner.  
Sighing, she thought about it. If he believed then maybe he would know something about what happened to them and if he didn't, well, what did she have to lose? Him calling her crazy? Lightly grasping the pendent Red had given her, she began telling him about the Gargoyles. About Red and Goliath, about the castle and her arriving there. Xanatos sat there in almost complete silence, only stopping her a few times to clarify something. It lasted well into the late morning, before Hailey felt she had told him the basics of her life there.  
Xanatos nodded and stood silently as Hailey just sat there, a slight look of worry in her face. He finally spoke, "That is quite an interesting life."  
"Yeah, interesting is one way of putting it." He turned and looked at her thoughtfully. "I can understand, if you think it's just a story I made up…it sound pretty unbelievable even to me…"  
Xanatos smiled, "You would be surprised at how much I find in the unbelievable…so what do you say about finding your family?"


	6. Chapter 6

A helicopter landed on a flat grassy field, one that looked to be undisturbed by mankind. A young woman and middle aged man stepped out. “David…it’s-it’s still here.”  
“At last, Castle Wyvern.”  
Hailey gasped, “It can’t be…”  
“What is it Hailey?” Xanatos asked but she had already ran away into the castle.  
He caught up with her at the top of the highest tower as she gently touched a stone wing, “Goliath…he’s stone also.” She sighed before she suddenly gasped, “The eggs!”  
“What?” He asked as he followed her down the castle and into a cave below it.  
“They’re gone, even the shells.”  
“Maybe Goliath will know what’s happened to them.” Xanatos offered.  
“Maybe.” She sighed as she turned to leave.  
They continued exploring the castle, Hailey pointing out specific parts such as the wing that was basically the Gargoyles. Xanatos took it all in with keen eyes as she moved through the castle. Eventually they arrived at a tower, “This was my room.” Hailey said simply with sad eyes.  
Xanatos laid a hand on her shoulder, “And it shall be restored just like the rest of this castle will.”  
Hailey smiled as she brushed the walls, “I remember when I first met the Trio. They were so curious about humans and Goliath nearly had a heart attack when he found them in here with me.”  
“It sounds, nice.”   
“Yeah, they became like brothers to me. All the Gargoyles did after a little while. It was actually quite funny, Goliath’s mate was one of the first to accept me…” Her voice trailed off again as she rested against a wall.  
David smiled slightly, “I take it she wasn’t one to trust quickly.”  
Hailey shook her head, “You would have to see and meet her to really understand. She could certainly hold her own and heaven help the one who harmed her clan if she was awake.”  
He laughed a little, “Sound a little like you.”  
Her eyes widened, “Oh no, I’m not like her. I would like to be but, well, she really is one of a kind.”  
David pushed on the wall to stand straight again when the stone slid backwards a bit, “Hailey, did you leave something here?”  
“Well yeah, my life?”  
“No, I mean in the wall.”  
“No.” She said shaking her head as she moved closer.  
He pulled the stone out to reveal an empty cubby. “Hm.” Xanatos looked into the hole more when Hailey grabbed the stone.  
“David look!” She turned the stone around to reveal its hollow underside.  
He carefully grabbed the stone while Hailey pulled the object out then unwrapped it. He looked at it in-quizzically, “It’s a book.”  
Hailey took in a staggered breath, “Its Magus’ magic book…but why would it be in my room?”  
Xanatos took it and opened it up. He blinked a few times before closing it, “I do not understand what it is saying.”  
Hailey looked at it, taking several minutes to read, “David…it’s, it’s here. And he and Catherine took the eggs to a safe place to raise them.”  
Tears trickled down her cheeks in happiness. Xanatos asked, “Does it tell of a way to reverse the spell?”  
Hailey nodded but said discouraged, “Yes, but it’s the castle rises above the clouds.”  
Xanatos got a dangerous gleam, “Is that all?” She nodded but said nothing. Xanatos stood, “If you’ll excuse me, I must speak with Owen outside.”  
Owen came up behind them, “Make the offer now, Owen, this instant.”  
“May I say one last time Mr. Xanatos that the cost of this venture is astronomical.”  
Xanatos turned to him sharply, “Start hiring construction crews. I want to begin as soon as possible.”  
“It may prove difficult to find the necessary manpower, this castle has a bad reputation. The locals consider it haunted.”  
“You know the answer to that Owen. Pay a man enough, and he’ll walk barefoot into hell.” Xanatos smiled.  
Hailey turned, “Thank you David, thank you so much.”  
“I should be thanking you once they wake up.”

Several months now had passed and the castle now finished, all pieces and Gargoyles had been moved and put back into place. Hailey sat up and gasped in fright, while taking deep breathes to calm down. After calming down, she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, just as her phone on her night stand began ringing.  
Groaning, she reached over, picked it up and answered it, without check the number. "Hello?"  
"Good morning, my dear." A man's voice greeted on the other side of the phone.  
The young woman sighed as she tore the covers off of her and stood up on her feet, revealing her sleeping attire, which consists of a red shirt and grey sweats.  
"Morning David." She said as she walked over to her window and pulled back the curtain, wincing at the bright sunlight. "What is with the morning call?"  
David chuckled on the other line, "I called to inform you of what tonight is supposed to be."  
"Yea, I know." The young woman replied as she opened the window, and soft chirping of birds greeted her as she sat down on the windowsill. "I really hope that you are right about this."  
The young woman looked across from her to the nearby ledge, where a few statues were. Her eyes moved from each statue, with her heart hurting. When she locked on to a certain statue, tears came to her eyes that tries to hold back, but a few fall down her cheeks.  
"I made sure that everything is in order, and done right." David said, reassuring her. "We will know tonight."  
The young woman sighed, not taking her eyes off of the statue that she is looking at, "Okay. See you later, David."  
"Until then, Hailey." David said, before he hung up.  
Hailey ended the call and tossed her phone on to the bed, and returned her gaze to the statue. A statue of a Gargoyle with a heart broken face as he tried to reach for something.  
"When we are reunited," Hailey said as she wiped her tears away as she stands up and grabs her hold of her window. "I will tell you about how much you mean to me."  
Taking one last look at the statue of the Gargoyle, who held her heart, Hailey closed the window gently and shuts the curtains, holding onto the hope of seeing her clan and her beloved Gargoyle again.  
Evening came slow enough and Hailey ran up the old and familiar stairs to the top terrace where David was already waiting. The sun set and Hailey and Xanatos waited in eager expectation. The sun had fallen but the Gargoyles remained unchanged for several long seconds before Goliath’s form began to crack and he stretched and roared. More cracking and roars were heard and David grinned triumphantly, “Yes!”  
Goliath jumped down to the lower terrace without noticing David or Hailey, “You’re awake. You’re alive! We’re together again.”  
Hailey teared up from the joy as she ran down the stairs, “Red!”  
He perked up, “Hailey?”  
Hailey all but ran into him while giving him a hug, “You’re alright.”  
“Hailey.” Red said as he hugged her back.  
Olive spoke from his place next to the Gargoyle Beast, “Guys?”  
They wandered over to the edge and gasped at the city sight below them. Footsteps came from behind and Goliath turned to face Xanatos, “You are the one named Goliath.”  
“Yes.” He answered warily.  
Xanatos took a moment to reply, “Hailey described you well. Follow me, you probably want to get out of this rain.”  
Goliath turned to Hailey questioningly, “It’s alright, I trust him.”  
That was enough for the five remaining Gargoyles as they followed him inside. Once they were inside the hall Goliath asked, “How long has it been?”  
“This may be a shock, a thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast.” The Gargoyles could only stare with wide eyes before Xanatos continued, “I learned about the castle and you six from Hailey and later discovered this book that spoke of how to break the spell cast upon you. Now, I’m sure you have questions.”  
“How did ye break this spell?” The older Gargoyle asked.  
“We found Magus’ magic book in my old room.” Hailey answered.  
Xanatos elaborated a bit, “It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds.”  
Olive asked, slightly scared, “The eggs in the Rookery?”  
“Magus wrote that he and Princess Catherine took them somewhere safe for them to hatch.” Hailey answered again.  
Goliath held his head, slightly confused, “Why have you done all this?”  
“I was fascinated by Hailey’s and the Magus’ story. I wanted to see for myself if it was true. And now that I know it is, I want to be your friend. There is much we can do for each other Goliath.”  
Goliath looked skeptical, “Such as?”  
“Well we-” He stopped suddenly when a helicopter was heard above, “I’m not expecting anyone. You’ll be safer if you stay here.”  
The Gargoyles looked at each other and quickly followed Xanatos, Hailey following out of curiosity. They arrived at the archway leading outside as several strangely clad men encircled Xanatos. “What’s going on? Who are these people?” Red asked.  
Hailey shook her head, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen them before.”  
The old one snarled, “Their attacking the castle, that’s all we need to know!”  
Goliath’s eyes glowed as he ran out and the others charged. The battle started out well, the Gargoyles holding their ground, until the attackers grew tired and one of them pulled out a gun of sorts and fired at the old one. He yelled as the electricity coursed through him and he fell to the ground. “No!” Hailey yelled as she also joined in.  
Red threw the old one’s attacker off, “Leave him alone!”  
Hailey bent down to grab to sword and help him up as did the rest of the Trio. The thrown off attacker smirked as he threw something towards them and Olive caught it. Hailey looked at it and recognized it from her history books years ago, “Olive, get rid of that now!”  
He did so and quickly threw it as far as possible before it exploded, the shockwave still scattering them and sending her to her knees. Red helped her up, “You ok?”  
She laughed slightly, glad that her friend was back, “Yeah, never better.”  
Olive chased down another attacker, “Are you a Viking?”  
She didn’t answer but instead fired at him, Olive returned in kind by tackling her and nocking away her weapon. Hailey picked up a fallen dagger and rushed the person attacking Red, distracting him enough for Red to knock him out. A red beam then suddenly shot over her head and she ducked instinctively before she turned and saw Xanatos grappling with another person. Suddenly they all disengaged and ran for the helicopter that had just landed.  
“What are they doing?” Red asked.  
Hailey frowned, “I don’t know.”  
They all gathered again and Red panted slightly, “I’ve never seen weapons like those before. And that flying creature that carried them off-”  
“A dragon without no doubt.” The old one said firmly.  
Olive shook his head, “It wasn’t a dragon, it was a-a machine of some sort.”  
Hailey sighed, “It was a helicopter and those weapons were gun and grenades.”  
Xanatos walked over and addressed Goliath, “Thank you, without you and your friends who knows what those thugs could have done.”  
“Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me. And then destroyed my people.” Goliath responded.  
“Hm, I can see I’ll have to work hard to earn your trust.” Goliath growled as Xanatos pulled out his phone, “Owen, we’ll need a cleanup crew outside.”  
“Why were you attacked?” Goliath asked.  
“The richer you are the more enemies you have. And I’m very rich. Goliath, this is your home as well as my headquarters. I hope you consider working with me to keep it safe.”  
Goliath looked around, torn, as the old one laid a hand on his shoulder, “It’s your decision lad but we nowhere else to go.”  
Goliath sighed heavily, “This castle is our home no matter where it has been taken. We will stay here.”  
“Excellent.” Xanatos smiled, “I know you’ve been used poorly by men in the past but all that is about to change, trust me.”  
“You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us, Xanatos, and for that we are grateful. But we will never trust humans again.”  
Xanatos nodded, “I can tell that this relationship is something we will all have to work at.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hailey showed them around the castle as the Gargoyles gaped. It was still the same castle they had known for years…but at the same time it was all so different now. The obvious signs of the twentieth century present.  
Goliath let out a heavy sigh, "I honestly am having a hard time believing that this is the same castle which we defended so many times…"  
Hailey smiled sadly, "You should have seen it when David and I first found it."  
The old Gargoyle laid a hand on Hailey's shoulder, "If ya don't mind lass, I think I will take a look around alone."  
Hailey saw the saddened and faraway look in his eye and nodded, "Ok…I think these three might want to see the kitchen."  
"Food?" Aqua instantly perked up, "I'm starving!"  
The trio laughed as Hailey showed them the way, Goliath, the old Gargoyle and the beast going their separate ways.  
The metal door slid away to reveal a very modern kitchen, nothing like what had existed in their day and age. The trio eagerly looked in, Red and Olive-Olive especially-looking very interested in the new appliances. "Ah, look at all this stuff. It's fantastic!"  
Hailey snickered a bit at their awe as they eagerly explored. Red walked up to a stove and looked up the vent, "What do you suppose this does?"  
He reached for one of the dials and Hailey's eyes widened. "Wait! Red! Don't-" She wasn't able to finish as Red turned the dial and a brilliant flame lept into the air underneath his hand, startling Red as he jumped backwards into Olive. Who was sent flying into the rack of pots and pans, causing them all to fall down. One large pot in particular remained on Olive's head as he sat there stunned for a moment before Red made his way over and Olive pulled the pot off his head. A rather ticked expression gracing his features.  
Hailey couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing, she laughed so hard she gripped her sides, because they began to hurt. Olive glared at her, "It's not funny."  
"Yes, it is." Hailey squeaked.  
"Well excuse me if I haven't grown up with all this sorcery." Olive said flatly.  
Red looked suspiciously at the stove top, "What Magus wouldn't give to see this magic."  
Hailey snorted, "It's not magic, just modern appliances. And I think it would be the cooks who would be even more amazed."  
The two Gargoyles continued to explore the kitchen when they suddenly heard a cry. "Hey! Let me out! It's cold in here."  
"Hang on! We'll save you!" Olive yelled.  
Red ran to the door and said, "You push and we'll pull."  
"Uh-" Hailey started to say before she stopped and just shook her head, the trio all tumbling over each other a moment later and food everywhere.  
She groaned, loudly, just as someone behind asked, "What is going on in here?"  
Hailey looked over her shoulder and saw Xanatos and said simply, "I made a mistake to bring them in to get some food."  
Xanatos looked at the kitchen which was in a current state of disarray with a slightly shocked look when a set of heavier footsteps came in. They all turned to see the older Gargoyle walk in and asked in almost a scolding way. "What have you lads been doing in here? I could hear it from almost outside."  
The trio looked down as Hailey turned a bit red from embarrassment. Olive spoke up, "W-we'll clean it up."  
"Right now." Red added hastily.  
Xanatos shook his head, "That won't be necessary."  
"Not to mention Ms. Braxton will not be happy if even one spoon is out of place." Hailey muttered.  
Red looked at her, "Wouldn't it be better to at least put some of it away though?"  
"Not with her." Hailey shivered, "Best to just let her put everything back exactly where she wants it all."  
The older Gargoyle frowned, "Alright now out with you all, you've caused enough trouble for one night." They wandered outside as he continued, "You all made a fine mess of the kitchen."  
"Look!" Olive stopped suddenly and pointed, "Goliath is talking to that human."  
They walked up to the terrace and heard Goliath finishing, "…Xanatos. They brought us here."  
She looked around and saw the other Gargoyles, "Uh, this can't be happening."  
Hailey smiled slightly at her words, remembering when she had thought them at one point. Red came closer to the woman and examined her, "Is this a new friend, Goliath?"  
The woman turned away from Red and back to Goliath, startled. Hailey saw Red smirk. "Boy I hope so."  
"This is Elisa Masa, a…detective?" Goliath questioned as he introduced her.  
"Second class, MYPD." Elisa stated matter-of-factly, pulling out her badge.  
The Gargoyles all looked at Elisa confused before the old one asked, "What exactly does a, detective do, lass?"  
"Uh well uh…" Elisa fought to find the right words, so Hailey jumped in to help.  
"You know when I told you guys about someone named Sherlock Holmes?"  
The trio thought then nodded, Olive adding, "Yeah, it was when we were sneaking around the castle trying to figure out who kept writing you those love note."  
Haile shivered at the memory, she did not like him, and Red growled. "Hm. That Duke got he deserved."  
Hailey smiled while Goliath shook his head, though he really couldn't say anything as he had not liked him either. Neither did Princess Katherine now that he thought about it.  
Hailey continued, "Well that's basically what a detective is. They go behind the lines to try and figure out the truth so that proper justice should is served."  
Goliath growled slightly and asked Elisa, "And how is your justice system decided."  
"Well, by the people."  
"You mean by the humans." Goliath corrected. "You have to go, now."  
Elisa took a step towards him as he walked to the edge of the terrace, "Wait! Will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you. Look, you saved my life, so I owe you. Let me help you understand this city, you need to know how it works."  
Goliath eyed her distrustingly, "Hailey can show us that. This is her own time."  
Elisa looked back at Hailey, who was surrounded by the other Gargoyles, who was starting at her with unsure eyes. Elisa turned back to Goliath, "But she's been away from her own time for a while from what it sounds like."  
"Not that long." Hailey interrupted.  
Elisa continued, "Please, I can help you. It's good that you have, Hailey, but I work in the legal department, I can help keep prying eyes off of you guys. And I can try and figure out who it was that attacked earlier."  
"Why do you care?" Goliath asked.  
The question caught Elisa off guard a bit but she answered, "Well, because I've never seen anything like you before. I want to know what your like, who each of you are as a person."  
Goliath sighed, "I suppose if we are to defend we will need to be prepared for whatever's out there. Very well."  
Elisa smiled a bit. "Good, tomorrow is my day off. I can meet you in the afternoon at-"  
"After dark." Goliath said, cutting her off.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Elisa said in a halfway amused voice. "Ok, here after dark."  
"No. Not here, over there, on that rooftop." Goliath said pointing to a rooftop that could be seen from the castle.  
"Why there?" Elisa asked.  
Goliath turned the question back, "Why were you sneaking into the castle?"  
"A good detective trusts no one." She answered, turning her head away.  
"That's one thing we have in common." Goliath said.  
Elisa walked away and the old one turned to Goliath, "It seems that much has changed from what we knew."  
"Yes," Goliath looked at where Elisa disappeared into the castle, "And if we are to survive in this new world we need to know about it and the humans that rule here."  
Xanatos came out a few seconds later, "Goliath."  
"I will be back shortly." With that Goliath left to find what the man wanted.  
Red turned to Hailey who was still frowning, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. She just makes me uneasy." Hailey said shrugging.  
"Good uneasy or bad uneasy?" Olive asked.  
"Some of both I guess. I just don't like it that the very first night you guys are awake she comes along sneaking around." Hailey said, before grinning as she looked towards Red, "Also Red, I saw that look you had."  
Red raised a eyebrow, "What look?"  
"The look that you had, when David placed his hand on my shoulder." She then puts a finger on her chin and tilts her head, "Were you jealous?"  
Aqua and Olive snickered, making Red glare at them, before facing Hailey and he snarled slightly, "That's my spot."  
"What? Can't share." Red just glared at her and she put her hands up in a surrendering manner.  
"Calm down. He's more like an uncle than anything else." She said, she would always find it cute, when Red was jealous. Like when she spends too much time with someone else and not him.  
"He still doesn't belong there." Red mumbled.  
"So I should run up to him and give him a hug?"  
Red glared for a second, before he quickly reached out and grabbed Hailey, bringing her into a hug, "No."  
Goliath came out moments later and slightly upset, but they knew better than to question. "The sun will be up shortly."  
Hailey sighed, "I guess this is good morning."  
Red smiled, "I'll see you at sundown."  
"You betcha." Hailey smiled.  
She bid the other Gargoyles good morning and watched as they took their places and the sun came up, putting them all into sleep. A natural one however, one that they would wake up from in the evening.

The day was fairly boring but Hailey slept for a good deal of it before the sun began to go down and she stood outside waiting for her clan to wake up. Goliath woke up first as per usual and Hailey ran to him as he embraced her before she ran over to the trio and bid them good night.  
They ran over to the edge of the terrace and Goliath frowned, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To explore the city." Red answered, "After all, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle."  
Olive added, "He's right. If we're gonna live here we need to know all about this city, its people, its devises-"  
"Its food!" Aqua added.  
Hailey walked over and placed a hand on Goliath's arm, "I'll keep them out of trouble. Besides, I can be their personal tour guide."  
"Oh, very well. The four of you may explore but stay close to the building. And stay out of sight!" Goliath warned.  
There were four quick nods before Red scooped Hailey up and they glided off the tower. They flew around the city for a while, Hailey pointing out different land marks or other points of interest.  
Eventually they landed on the roof balcony of a rather large skyscraper which happened to have stone gargoyles on it. Aqua leaned on the edge, "I've never seen so many wonders."  
"Look!" Olive pointed at a passing motorcycle in ah, "I've got to see how it works."  
"Uh, maybe that's not a good idea." Hailey started, but he just off the balcony to fast as Red yelled "Wait!"  
"We've got to go stop him!" Hailey said turning to the other two, but Red was already picking her up.  
They glided after Olive and watched as the biker crashed in surprise before running away in terror. "Wait! Come back!" Olive called but to deaf ears.  
They landed and Red reprimanded, "Goliath said not to let anybody see us."  
Olive lowered his head in shame, "I didn't mean to let him see me, just wanted to look at his machine."  
Hailey placed a hand on both Red and Olive's shoulders, "Let's just move the motorcycle out of the way and head back."  
"We probably shouldn't tell Goliath about this." Red said.  
Hailey nodded. "Probably."  
Red scooped her up and they found a strong current that carried them up to the castle now in the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

Hailey sat in Red's arms as he flew above the city, Aqua flew to his left while stuffy his mouth full of croissants.  
"These are great!" Aqua said while pointing at the croissant, "You should try some."  
Red gave a glare, "We would have, if you hadn't eaten the entire cart full."  
The three landed gracefully, but had to dodge out of the way as Olive practically fell and hit the building, "This is a big city."  
Hailey laughed, "Yeah, I guess you all are getting tired?"  
Olive nodded, "My wings are really tired."  
"Mine too." Red agreed, rubbing is sore shoulders, "And it's a long way back to the castle."  
Red looked down and saw a man calling for a taxi, "Yo, taxi!" A car pulled up a moment later.  
"Hm…" Red thought.  
Hailey lightly gripped his wing, "Oh no. Remember what Goliath said? You'll probably scare those drivers half to death. They're not used to wonderful creature like you." She finished, teasing.  
"But-" Red began, but stopped after looking at Hailey's face, "Fine. I guess we'll walk."  
They hopped from rooftop to rooftop for a while until a nice updraft swept by them and they rode it on up to the castle. They saw the older Gargoyle waiting for them on the terrace and he frowned, "It's about time you lads came home."  
Red set Hailey down, "This city is a fascinating place!"  
"There are underground tubs that with giant-" Aqua started before Olive cut him off.  
"-Lights so bright they turn night into day."  
"Huge metal ships!" Red continued.  
"-All kind of food!" Aqua finished.  
Hailey couldn't withhold the laugher at their antics at seeing where she was born. Red just gave her a half glare, before turning to the older Gargoyle.  
"Have ya seen Goliath?" The old one asked.  
They all shook their heads, "He's not back yet?" Hailey asked.  
Olive nodded, sounding a little worried, "We'd thought he'd be by now. It's almost dawn."  
"Aye, that's what worries me." The old one said while scratching the Gargoyle beast. They took their old spots on the terrace as the sun came up and they hardened for the day.  
Hailey set her hand on Red's wing and looked out across the city, "Where are you, Goliath?"  
~O~  
Hailey sat at the desk ready to bang her head against the table, Prof. Hamilton sitting across from her waiting patiently,  
"Hailey, don't give up so easily."  
"But when am I ever going to use this dumb Quadratic Formula thing. Honestly." She groaned.  
After Xanatos had taken her in and learned that she hadn't had an education, education that would pass in today's society, he had hired a tutor to teacher, much to her dismay.  
Prof. Hamilton smiled gently at her again, "You have the formula down, it just applying it that you need a little help in."  
"Why can't we do history? Or something else like that?"  
"Because you're very proficient in that area, it's you math and sciences that need some guidance." She pouted, if not because the fact that she didn't want to do it then because he reminded her of Magus in more ways than one.  
"But...I'm tired."  
He shook his head, "Then you shouldn't have stayed up all night."  
"Fine." She conceded, looking back down at the math problem.  
~O~  
She woke up from her nap as the sun began to set, illuminating her room in a reddish glow. Looking out the window to the Gargoyles down below she quickly threw a sweater on and rush down to meet them as they woke up. After Red stretched he hopped down to hug Hailey.  
He looked up to Goliath's perch and saw it still empty, the old Gargoyle spoke, "Don't worry lads, he'll be back. We didn't spend a thousand years sleep just to lose him now."  
Hailey looked out across the city as did Red, "I hope you're right."  
The Gargoyle beast started wining and Hailey looked to where he was looking, "Look!" She cried, pulling out of Red's arms.  
The others rushed to the edge to see the ever growing silloet of Goliath. Red was the first to speak, "We were worried about you."  
"What happened?" Aqua asked.  
Goliath frowned, "It appears that we have enemies."  
"What? Who?" Hailey asked, wide eyed and worried.  
Goliath explained what had happened. "Given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us last night Hudson." Goliath said in thought.  
The trio and Hailey looked at the older Gargoyle in surprise, "Hudson?" Red asked.  
"Aye, it's my name. And what would you make of it?" He asked in a way that could be seen as threatening if you were not a friend.  
Aqua backed up a step, "It's a fine name."  
"Hudson…I-I like it." Olive nodded.  
Hailey just looked at him incredulously, "You have a name? When did that happen?"  
"Last night lass." Hudson smiled.  
Red brightened, "We should all choose names too. Names that could suit our new lives here."  
Hailey halfway glared, "What, are my nicknames not good enough for you now?"  
Red was blushing but it couldn't be seen, "No, but they weren't actual names."  
Goliath gave a slightly mischievous grin, "Oh, and what might they be?"  
"Uhm…" Red said, placing his claw on his head thinking, "Brooklyn! I'm Brooklyn."  
"Broadway." Aqua declared while Hailey gave a slight snicker of amusement at this sudden turn of events.  
Olive pointed to himself, "L-Lexington! Do you like it?"  
Goliath nodded, "They're all fine names. I guess he'll need a name now." He finished pointing to the Gargoyle beast.  
Hailey looked at Red as he pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Oh, I got a name for him too. From now on, you're Bronx."  
The newly named Bronx turned and walked away from Brooklyn and Hailey laughed, "I don't know if he approves of his new name."  
"Well I think he likes it." Lexington argued.  
A cough caught their attention as Owen came into the light, "Xanatos wants to see you Goliath."  
They watched him leave and Hudson asked, "What do you suppose he wants."  
Hailey shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
Hailey knelt and scratched Bronx until Goliath came back out with his mate and Hudson cried, "Lass!"  
"You!" The trio cried as they ran over.  
"Is it really you?" Lexington asked.  
"How did you-?" Broadway started.  
She answered, "I will answer your questions later, it's just so good to see you."  
Hailey stood there in shocked silence, tears threatening to fall, before she turned to face Hailey, "It is wonderful to see you again as well."  
Hailey nodded and smiled, "But, how?"  
She turned to Goliath, "As I said I will answer all later. But now I must ask a favor of you."  
Goliath smiled, "Anything."  
"Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from him."  
He nodded, "He wants our help in retrieving them."  
"Yes," She nodded while reaching for his claw, "And I think we should help him out of gratitude for uniting us, if nothing else."  
"I agree. And perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans, who threaten us. Besides, with you by my side I can do anything."  
They made their way into the castle where Xanatos had set up. Xanatos noticed their entrance, "Can I help you with something?"  
"We have decided to help you in retrieving the disks." Goliath explained.  
Xanatos smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. If you will take a seat I will explain each fortress."  
They sat in a semicircle around the screen, Hailey sat underneath Brooklyn's wing. An hour later the debriefing finally came to an end, "I've explained each fortress' strengths and weaknesses and what I think is the best plan of attack. Only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses."  
"We will take the air fortress." Goliath stated, turning to face Xanatos. Then turning to the trio he said, "You will breach the tower."  
"Cool!" Brooklyn smiled.  
"Can't wait." Hailey smiled.  
Xanatos looked at her, "Hailey, I believe it would be best for you to remain here."  
Hailey frowned, "What? Why? No way! They're my clan!"  
Goliath frowned, but nodded, "I must agree with Xanatos. While you are one of us, you are still human."  
Goliath's mate placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, "We could lose you too easily."  
Hailey sighed, but nodded, "Fine, but be safe will you?" She said, directing most of it to Brooklyn.  
"Hudson, the underground base is yours. But, uh, take Bronx with you."  
Hudson's slightly smug face quickly turned into a scowl, "I am perfectly capable of-"  
"Take him with you." Goliath insisted, "He needs the exercise."  
Hailey smiled and laughed quietly, "Even Goliath is going with someone. You'll be fine, taking him with you."  
Hudson glared at Bronx and Bronx returned it.  
Goliath continued, "Be careful, all of you. Humans are much more dangerous in these times."  
Hudson nodded before walking out, "Come on then."  
They all followed suit except for Xanatos, who stayed at his desk. Hailey followed them as far as the terraces where she and Brooklyn exchanged one more hug, "I mean it Red. You better be careful or so help me…"  
He laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "I will. Let's go!"  
He, and the others, leap off the terrace before splitting up into their respective groups. Hailey watched them go until they were out of eyesight, before hurrying back to Xanatos' office where she knew he'd be doing the best he could on keeping tabs on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey stood nervously in Xanatos' office, before she then started pacing in a circle. Xanatos came over a minute later and stopped her, "They will be fine Hailey. Have some faith."  
Hailey sighed, "I-I know they will. I just don't want to lose them again as soon as I got them back."  
They stood there in silence for another ten minutes before Xanatos turned to Hailey, "Three of them are returning."  
Without saying a word, Hailey ran out of the office and to the terraces were the trio were just landing. "Hailey!" Brooklyn cried.  
"You're alright!" Hailey buried her head into his chest.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The red gargoyle said, wrapping his arms around her.  
She just looked at him, deadpanned. "Say that when I'm not around."  
Xanatos walked out of the castle and came towards them. "Did you retrieve the disk?"  
Olive handed him the drive, "Yup, right here."  
Xanatos took it and nodded, "Thank you."  
Hudson landed a moment later with a heavy and tired sigh, "I'm getting to old for this. And he," He said pointing to Bronx, "Needs to lose some weight."  
Hailey laughed, "Are you sure it's just him?"  
He glared at her, "Eh, here's the disk. I hope it's worth the trouble it took to get it."  
"Rough grab?" Xanatos asked.  
Hudson nodded, "A bit."  
"And you didn't want to bring Bronx." Hailey smiled.  
Goliath and his mate landed a moment later and she handed Xanatos the disk. He took it with a broad smile, "My friends, you  
have my profound thanks. Rest assured, that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use to humans and Gargoyles alike."  
With that Xanatos left, Goliath frowned and looked at his mate, "I had promised to meet a friend."  
Her face fell into shock and distrust, "A friend, who? Is it one of us?"  
"No. A human, Elisa Masa." Goliath explained.  
She frowned, "Aside from Hailey and Xanatos we have no human friends. Nor should we. Humanity is our enemy, Goliath. I  
thought you learned that a millennium ago."  
Hailey and Brooklyn glanced at each other, nervously, as Goliath frowned, "I cannot make war upon an entire world. Doesn't Xanatos, as well as Hailey, proved that there are good humans as well as bad?"  
He turned, but she got in his way, "Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?"  
"The ones who were responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years." Goliath tried to reason.  
Her eyes narrowed as she became more furious, "Then their dependents shall pay. I will have blood for blood."  
Hailey bit her lip, "But, their decedents wouldn't know anything about that. It happened hundreds of years ago. Please, please let the Captain of the Guard and all those Vikings death be payment enough."  
"I cannot forget my brothers and sisters who were murdered." The female gargoyle hissed.  
Goliath frowned sadly, "You said the centuries changed me…they have changed you too. You've become hard, unforgiving. You are not as I remember you, I am going to see my friend now."  
Goliath's words hit her as her face fell, "So be it."  
With that he left and glided deeper into the city, Hailey turned to the trio, "Well…what do you want to do?"  
"Explore the castle more?" Brooklyn suggested.  
Hudson sighed, "Alright, just don't go makin' a mess again, ya hear?"  
They all nodded, "Come on!" Lexington smiled while running/hopping away into the castle.  
Having really only seen the kitchen and Xanatos' office before, the trio's attention was on everything. They were currently in a room that held no specific purpose beyond that of a mini storage room. Brooklyn wandered over to a case of sunglasses, "What are these?"  
Hailey laughed as he picked them up and looked at them suspiciously, "They're sunglasses, they go on your head. Like this."  
She picked up another pair and put them on. His face brightened, "Oh, what do they do?" He asked after they were on.  
Hailey stifled another laugh as she readjusted them to actually fit on his head properly. "Typically they're used to help block harmful rays from the sun getting to our eyes." She stepped back and looked at him, "They look nice on you."  
"Really?" He asked, grinning.  
"Mhm." She nodded, before turning her head, hiding her blush.  
They turned to Broadway and Lexington who were poking around a small, tannish box. "How does it open?" Broadway asked.  
"I don't know, I'm trying to figure-Ah!" Lexington hit the release button on the laptop and the screen popped up suddenly alight with flickering lights as it started up. "Ok…"  
"That's a laptop, Oli-Lexington." Hailey corrected quickly.  
Lexington smiled at her, "It's ok if you still call me Olive."  
"That goes for me too Hailey." Broadway agree, "Though, I'm Aqua."  
She laughed, "Yeah, thanks guys."  
Lexington continued poking at the laptop and figuring out how it worked, "Fascinating."  
Brooklyn laughed and turned to say something to Hailey, when his face fall into a frown, "Oh, you."  
Hailey turned to look behind her and saw Xanatos, "David! Is everything alright?"  
Xanatos nodded, "Everything is perfectly fine. I just came to see how these three were doing in their adjustment."  
"We're fine," Lexington said dismissively as his full attention was on the laptop.  
Xanatos laughed slightly and placed a hand Hailey's shoulder, holding her close, which made Brooklyn glare even harder. "That is good to hear…Lexington, if you want you can have that laptop. It is a bit outdated, but functional nonetheless."  
"Really?!" Lexington's eyes brightened. Xanatos nodded, "Wow, thanks!"  
"Oh, I also came down to see if there was anything you wanted to eat, seeing as you haven't since you woke up tonight."  
At the mention of food Broadway brightened, "Yes! What's to eat?"  
Xanatos' smile widened, "I sent for some Chinese, figured you might want something different." He turned to leave, "Have a nice night."  
Brooklyn's glare didn't let up on Xanatos until after he left and Hailey smiled, elbowing him lightly in the side, "Someone's jealous."  
"Yes, yes I am." He took up Xanatos' previous spot, "My spot."  
Hailey laughed as she playfully pushed him away. Broadway looked over at her and asked, "Uh, what is 'Chinese' anyway?"  
She bit her lip, "It's, uh, well it's a type of food…you'll see when you get it."  
He nodded and they left the room, Lexington with the laptop and Brooklyn with the glasses, making their way back up to the roof. They arrived to find no one else there, unsurprisingly. Goliath had left to meet Elisa and his mate seemed pretty upset so she probably left for a flight, and who knew were Owen went when he wasn't needed by Xanatos. They started messing around with each other like they had a thousand years ago, though now they didn't have to worry about hitting the castle guards.  
This continued until Owen brought up the Chinese food. "Food!" Broadway exclaimed before digging in.  
Hudson and Bronx arrived shortly there after, but remained distant and watched them. Brooklyn picked up some Orange chicken and sniffed it, "This doesn't smell right."  
Hailey laughed, "It's fine, just fried. See?" She popped a piece into her mouth.  
Lexington looked at the various dishes apprehensively before picking up the Kun Pao chicken and eating it. His eye twitched before saying, "Eh, I'll stick with your cooking Hailey."  
Hailey laughed while Broadway shrugged and stuffed more in his mouth, "You're loss, I think it's good."  
"You think all food is good." Brooklyn said flatly.  
Lexington sat down with the laptop while Brooklyn and Hailey stood next to each other and looked out across the city. She suddenly brightened, "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you!"  
"You, do?" Brooklyn asked.  
Hailey nodded, "Yeah, well, it's for all of you but—give me a sec to go get it."  
With that she ran back into the castle, Lexington looked up and asked, "What do you suppose it is?"  
The other three Gargoyles she shrugged while Hudson answered before turning to go back inside, "I haven't a clue lad. That girl can be as cryptic as she is endearin'."  
~O~  
Hailey ran through the castle to her 'study' room where she had hidden a drawing she had been working on while Professor Hamilton had been lecturing. It was a picture of them back before the final Viking attack. She picked it up and carefully put it into a frame she had, before jogging back out down the halls.  
She was passing one of the many doors which were typically closed, but found it open. She thought nothing of it until she heard both Xanatos', Owen's, and Goliath's mate's voices. "…Now with the data on those disks, I can bring their replacements on line." Xanatos said.  
Hailey stopped, her curiosity getting the better of her as she silently inched closer to the door. Owen replied, "Three hours until dawn. We need only wait until they sleep again-"  
"No." Goliath's mate cut off, "You need to test these replacements, do you not?"  
"I suppose that would be the prudent if we are planning to replace the Gargoyles with something better." Xanatos agreed.  
Hailey gasped in horror, louder than she wanted. "What was that?" Goliath's mate asked.  
She turned and ran as the three in the room ran out and saw her. Xanatos cried, "Stop her before she reaches the others!"  
The flapping of two wings signaled Goliath's mate in pursuit and as Hailey neared the corner she dropped to the floor as she heard her launch into the air to grab her, but missed and hit the wall behind them. "Hailey, you're making this harder than it has to be." She said calmly.  
Hailey didn't care as she ran, she just had to make it to the door outside, but hit the floor again. Though this time it wasn't of her own volition. Goliath's mate tackled her and they rolled for a moment before her strong hold on Hailey became firm and struggle as she might, Hailey knew it was worthless. "Hailey, please stop." She hissed.  
"Why, why?" Hailey asked through a choked voice.  
Xanatos and Owen caught up a moment later, "For reasons you wouldn't understand Hailey. You're loyalty to them blinds you." Xanatos answered.  
"Let me go!" She yelled.  
Owen opened up a door and Xanatos gestured inside. Goliath's mate drug Hailey in, before they closed the door swiftly behind.  
Hailey picked herself up and pounded the door, desperately trying to get out as she heard them walk away. Feeling around the pitch black room she found a switch and flipped it up, lighting the small, broom closet like room, just a tad bigger than a broom closet. Hailey paid it no mind as she focused on the door, only to find that it had no inner handle, to her utter dismay and horror.  
Unable to contain them anymore, tears spilled down her cheeks as the shock finally, completely, set in—sending her to her knees as she lend against the door.  
~O~  
Brooklyn sat on a terrace waiting for Hailey to get back, "What's taking her?"  
Lexington shrugged, "Maybe she forgot where she put it…whatever it is."  
Broadway stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth, "I'm sure she's fine-WHOA!" He shouted as a laser beam took out half of the chicken container.  
The trio looked down to see Xanatos, Owen, and Goliath's mate all standing in front of metal looking Goliaths.  
Xanatos spoke, "Attack."  
And just like that the metal Gargoyles opened their wings and took to the air, attacking the trio. "What are these things?" Broadway asked.  
The lead metal Gargoyle pointed its blaster at them and Lexington jumped away before it fired. Brooklyn and Broadway jumping away after the shot hit not far from them. Another one shot Broadway in the air and he fell, but grabbed the edge of a terrace, only for it to give way and him hit the ground, hard.  
Xanatos grinned, "What did I tell you Owen. They're a vast improvement. They're steel instead of stone, they don't sleep during the day. They can fly instead of glide, and best of all—they're one-hundred percent obedient."  
A metal Gargoyle shot Lexington down and Brooklyn swooped down and caught him, but the weight dragging him greatly. As he was circling the castle Goliath swooped next to him and yelled over the wind, "Give him to me!"  
Releasing him into Goliath's hands, Brooklyn made another pass before landing and climbing his way back up the building.  
Growling he thought, 'Where is Hailey? I swear if he hurt her…!'  
Xanatos watched as the fight continued, and after the three of them dodged some falling debris he said, "Hmm, my Steel Clan is not preforming as well as I had hoped."  
Goliath's mate reminded, "There's only one robot left."  
He turned to her with a smile, "I think it's up to us, my dear."  
With that the three of them turned and ran back inside, before any of the Gargoyles could see what had happened to them.  
~O~  
Hailey threw away the chipped and bent screw driver that she had been trying to use to remove the pins from the hinges. After a good, thirty second, cry she had set her resolve to get out of her prison…and her first thoughts were of taking the door off its hinges, which was not working in the slightest.  
She stumbled as another explosion rocked her part of the castle again. Something was happening, something had been happening for the past five minutes—almost as long as she had been in there. She gritted her teeth in pure anger and frustration. Anger at Xanatos and Goliath's mate and frustration at not being able to escape this confounded room!  
She pounded her fist against the door as a reaction to these feelings when she heard what sounded like feet on the floor, and they were coming nearer. In a desperate hope that were belonging to a friend, or anyone who could help, she slammed against the door again and yelled. "Hey! Is anyone out there?!"  
The feet suddenly stopped for a moment before someone answered, "Someone there?"  
Hailey smiled in triumph, and also wondered why the voice sounded familiar but didn't dwell on it long, "Yeah! Get me outta here! Please! I've gotta help my friends!"  
The door suddenly opened and Hailey blinked at the suddenly brighter lights.  
"Hailey?!"  
The girl whipped her head and saw that it was Elisa, who opened the door. "Thanks Elisa," Hailey said as she stood in front of the cop. "Listen, we have no time. David..."  
Elisa cut her off, "I already know."  
"Then let's go!"  
With that, the two women rushed to the sounds of battle on the balcony.  
~O~  
Brooklyn finally made it back up to the castle and glided up to where Goliath stood on the top of the tower. Goliath motioned over and said, "Quickly!"  
He hopped over and they both began shoving the lose section of wall. It fell right as the last metal Gargoyle flew underneath it and was crushed between it and the floor below, before it exploded into red smoke.  
Brooklyn looked down and cried, relieved, "We won dude!"  
"You haven't won anything fools!" Goliath's, pretty sure, used to be mate yelled up just before she fired a laser like, shoulder cannon.  
Both he and Goliath jumped from the tower and were thrown back by the resulting shockwave. Brooklyn landed hard next to the others and they helped him up as Goliath yelled, "What are you doing!?"  
Hudson drew his sword before Xanatos yelled down, "Hold it. Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we."  
Brooklyn growled, "Where, is, Hailey!?"  
Xanatos smiled devilishly, "She's fine. I made sure she wouldn't put in harm's way."  
"If you hurt her I'll-!" Brooklyn yelled before Goliath's mate's comment cut him off in shock.  
"-I made a bargain with the Captain. I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it."  
"What?" Goliath asked in disbelief.  
All the other Gargoyles stood there with shocked faces as she continued, "It would have worked! And after the humans were gone we would have had the castle all to ourselves! But you ruined it. You wanted to protect the humans. You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you. When the Vikings attacked the Captain said he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him. I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."  
"But why did you do it?!" Goliath all but pleaded.  
She scowled, "You can ask me that, after how they treated us? They have to pay, all humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!"  
Brooklyn gasped, "But, what about Hailey?"  
Her face softened, just slightly, "Hailey is different, she has accepted us and fought with us since the beginning. She will live, but the rest of humanity must die."  
Goliath's eyes narrowed, "There is a good and evil in all of us. Human and Gargoyle alike. You should know that better than anyone! Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you."  
"Don't say that!" She yelled before pleading, "Goliath, this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet. Together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once, you loved me once." Goliath's face fell at that, "We have found each other after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you?"  
Goliath remained looking down with a pained face, unable to answer. She scowled, "Very well then," Her eyes began to glow red as she aimed the cannon, "If you are not my ally then you are my enemy."  
With that she fired the cannon and Goliath just managed to dodge it and land on his back several feet away, winded. She approached him, anger burning in her eyes, "I have a name too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago, you should know it before you die." She aimed the cannon at his chest, "I am, Demona."  
~O~  
Hailey and Elisa ran out of the castle to find all the Gargoyles at the wrong end of Xanatos' gun and Goliath pinned under a cannon held by Demona. She stood over him, eyes red "Goodbye Goliath."  
Without a second thought as to what she was doing, Hailey ran across the threshold and tackled Demona.  
The cannon fired, but missed Goliath and hit the tower. Part of the tower fell from the explosion and hit their section of battlement, crushing it instantly. They both fell with a yell and Hailey instinctively tried to grab hold of part of the brick, but found it falling with her. Terrified, she screamed as she lost her hold on the falling rock and into the open air. Before she had been in the air for a few seconds, Goliath grabbed her and swooped back up to the castle, and firm ground.  
The moment they landed, he set her down but her still terrified mind could only grip him for safety and reassurance as he could only look below with a slack jaw as Demona fell beneath the clouds. He gripped Hailey in a protectively firm hold as he roared in furry and sadness.  
Goliath held Hailey close again as he spread his wings and glided below to the others. He released her near the trio and she ran over to Brooklyn and he held her, afraid to let go, "Hailey…"  
They turned and when Goliath picked up a half conscience Xanatos, who was very awake by the time Goliath held him over the edge. "She wanted me to destroy humanity, I think I'll start with you!"  
He smiled, "Go ahead, without me you'd still be gathering moss."  
"No Goliath!" Elisa shouted, imploringly.  
Hailey broke out of Brooklyn's grasp and added, "Please, don't do this."  
He looked between them, before asking Hailey, "Why, this man has betrayed us as well as you."  
"Because then you will be no different than Demona." She pleaded.  
Hudson walked over and nodded, "She's right lad, is that what you want?"  
Goliath growled, before looking at Xanatos, "No." And threw him down the small flight of stairs to Elisa and the others.  
Xanatos groaned as he stabilized himself and both Hailey and Elisa gave Goliath a thankful look. Elisa then quickly cuffed him and began leading him away.  
As they passed Hailey and Brooklyn, Xanatos looked at her sadly and said quietly enough so only the three near him could hear, "Despite what you might think Hailey, I do care for you. I hope you will one day see that."  
Hailey could only glare at the man she had once trusted deeply, before turning her head and resting it on Brooklyn's chest, breathing heavily. "Hailey?"  
"Hmm?" She said quietly, not even looking up at Brooklyn.  
He took in a deep breath, before lifting her head so she could see him, "Thank you."  
She only shook her head, "I can't believe I was such a fool."  
"We were all tricked." Brooklyn reminded.  
"Yeah but, I knew him for months and-" She was cut off by Brooklyn, who stopped her suddenly with a kiss. When the Gargoyle pulled away, Hailey could only look at the red Gargoyle in shock at he just done.  
Brooklyn laughed, nervously thinking that he should not have done that, "Sorry." He said, dropping his head in embarrassment.  
The Gargoyle stood there scolding himself, before he felt hands on his beak that was then lifted up and met a pair of lips. Brooklyn was startled for a moment, before he returned it. They broke apart a moment later.  
"That's all in the past now, alright?"  
Hailey smiled and nodded, "Alright. I love you Brooklyn."  
He wrapped his wings around her and grinned, "I love you too, Hailey."  
The girl buried her head into Brooklyn's chest and sighed in content, "You have no idea, how long I wait for that kiss?"  
Brooklyn snickered, as they picked their way through the rumble and talked, until the sun was about to come up and they wandered over to their perches.  
Brooklyn looked around, "Hey, where are my sunglasses?"  
Bronx ran over a moment later with them in his mouth and Hailey laughed as she took them, "Thanks Bronx."  
She turned and put them on Brooklyn, who smiled happily before the glass gave and they shattered, the smile instantly dying. Hailey couldn't help the small laugh that broke through, the look on his face…  
Broadway held his stomach and said, "I wish I had time for a snack."  
"You just ate!" Lexington cried.  
"Yeah I know. Chinese food, it was good too. But for some reason 'bout an hour later I was hungry again." He explained.  
Hailey stifled her laugh, "Well, that's fried foods for ya."  
Before the sun came up, Hailey and Brooklyn shared one last kiss as the others, who did not see them, faced the approaching sun.  
The sun came up and froze the trio with humored and laughing expressions. Hailey smiled and rested a hand on Brooklyn's wing for a moment, before turning around and seeing Elisa. She came over to Hailey and smiled, "They're quite something."  
"Yeah…" Hailey trialed off before blushing and grabbing the back of her head, "Uh, look…thanks for letting me out of the broom closet earlier."  
Elisa smile widened and she laughed a bit, "No need to thank me."  
"All the same…" She looked down, before looking back up at Goliath and bit her lip. "So, you Goliath's new friend?"  
Elisa nodded, "Yes, though I would like to get to know all of you." She then smirked, "As well as your history with the guys and your sudden kiss with Brooklyn."  
Hailey's eyes widened as she blushed, "Hmm…" She faked yawing tiredly. "I'm going to go to bed. Morning!"  
Elisa watched the young woman leave, quickly. She wanted to laugh at the way she had said 'morning' and how flustered she was. Shaking her head she walked back through the castle, deciding she could also do with some sleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hailey stood on the terrace, watching the sun go down and waiting for the Gargoyles to wake up, when Elisa and Owen joined her. "Hello Hailey." Elisa smiled.  
"Hi." She answered simply.  
It had been a week since the betrayal and they hadn't seen Elisa much since then. Hailey was still hurt that Xanatos used her for his on purposes but she was glad that she was reunited with her clan again and her crush, who is now her boyfriend to which caused her to blush. The world fell to darkness and the Gargoyles awoke with a roar. Elisa took a small step back in slight fear. Hailey smiled, too used to their awakenings by now, but remembering what it was like in the beginning.  
"If you'll excuse me." Owen excused himself and left.  
Both Hailey and Elisa glared at him, before Hailey turned around when Brooklyn hopped down from his perch. "Hey." He greeted simply.  
Hailey smiled, "Nice to finally see you up."  
"Would've gotten up sooner if I could, come on." He picked her up and joined the rest of the trio at the edge.  
Hailey hung on, but not overly so, to Brooklyn before asking, "What are we going to do tonight?"  
Lexington glided over, "I want to see more of that, television thing."  
Hailey sighed, "Really? Again? That's all we've done for almost a week now. Don't you want to do something else?"  
There was silence for a moment, before the trio answered in unison, "No."  
She hung her head in defeat and resigned to her fate of watching more TV. They landed on the lower section of the castle and made their way into the room where the TV was held. Lexington opened the door and they entered, "Hey, it's the Pack!"  
"Cool." Brooklyn said, staring straight at it, unmoving.  
The trio all gathered around it in excitement as they watched the program play out while Hailey hung back by Hudson. She watched him as a snarl started to form on his features and how it grew as he kept trying to change the channel only to get the same thing on every one. He finally gave up and said, frustrated, "Something's wrong. It's on all the channels!"  
"I thought you liked this show, Hudson?" Broadway asked.  
Hudson frowned, "Aye, I do. But not every night."  
Hailey nodded, "Agreed."  
"See the Pack in person tonight, at Madison Square Garden. Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena and Jackal." The narrator on the TV said.  
"Whoa, these guys are great!" Lexington smiled while Broadway laughed. "Their warriors, just like us."  
"You're favorite heroes in action." The trio leaned in so close they were almost touching the TV. "In a rare, public appearance in Madison Square Garden."  
"Oh great, let me guess. You guys are going to go?" Hailey asked.  
"Of course!" Lexington jumped up, "We should go now that way we're early."  
"Don't you want to go Hailey?" Brooklyn asked.  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I've been watching it all week with you guys. I'm kinda with Hudson on this one, it gets a bit old. And they're not what you guys think they are, they're actors. I'd be surprised if they've ever actually seen a real fight in their life."  
"Come on Hailey." Broadway pleaded, "It'll be fun."  
Lexington nodded, "Yeah! And I'm sure they've seen plenty of real battles before. Give them a chance, please?"  
Hailey sighed but conceded, "Fine, I'll come. At least it'll be better than watching the TV all night."  
The trio cheered and Brooklyn picked her up, "Then come on, let's go."  
"Isn't someone going to tell Goliath?" She asked.  
Hudson stood, "I'll tell him when he gets back." They nodded and left.  
It was a quick flight from the castle to Madison Square, they were early but it was just as well as they watched everyone filling in. They waited another half hour until Lexington asked, "Isn't the show supposed to start."  
Hailey smiled at his impatience while Brooklyn said with a calming gesture, "Relax. It'll happen."  
The lights then dimmed and an announcer's voice spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the Pack!"  
Smoke blew from the stage and when it cleared the Pack was standing there. Hailey rested her head on Brooklyn's chest, causing him to wrap his arms around her as they watched the Pack get 'attacked' by the evil ninjas.  
"Oh no. It's the evil ninjas!" The crowed began to 'boo', before it turned to cheers as the Pack fought them and were winning.  
The announcer continued, "The ninjas don't fight with honor like the Pack does."  
"Wow, look at that." Lexington said, captivated by the show, along with the rest of the trio.  
Two of the ninjas then rushed Dingo together, "Teamwork, that's the key."  
Brooklyn rubbed his chin in thought, "These guys are alright."  
Hailey shook her head, a small smile still there. Lexington nodded and looked down again, "Yeah, wouldn't it be great to meet them!"  
The Pack defeated all the ninjas and the crowed continued its chant of 'Pack! Pack!' Broadway, Brooklyn and Hailey all stood—Brooklyn stretched and yawned while Broadway rubbed his stomach, "Well, show's over and I'm starved. Let's go."  
Brooklyn turned to Lexington who still hadn't stood up yet. "You coming Lex?"  
"Uh, latter. You guys go ahead."  
The two Gargoyles nodded. "Just be careful, alright?" Hailey asked to which Lexington nodded and Brooklyn picked her up and they left.  
They landed in the courtyard only a few minutes later. Broadway walked towards the castle entrance, "I'm hungry, I wonder what the cooks might have left out?"  
Hailey laughed and Brooklyn smiled, "I guess that leaves just us, huh?"  
She smiled coyly, "Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well," He said, rubbing the back of his head, "I've made you watch the Pack a lot…what do you want to do?"  
She thought about it for a moment, before grinning, "You haven't seen the city yet from the Statue of Liberty, have you?"  
"Uh, no. What's that?"  
Hailey pointed out into the harbor, "That over there."  
Brooklyn squinted a bit and saw it, before grinning and picking her up again and flying off. They landed on the Torch and he set Hailey down and they looked out at the city, brilliantly light with lights but it all seemed so distant and quiet from their position. Hailey sighed contently as she leaned into Brooklyn and lightly held the railing.  
Brooklyn grinned broadly at Hailey, before saying, "It looks really different from here than it does from the tower."  
Hailey nodded, "Mhm."  
She just rested against him as he wrapped his wing around her to help keep her warm. She closed her eyes, enjoying this moment of bliss, as she fingered the pendant he gave her so long ago. Apparently Brooklyn noticed the slight movement under his wing and looked down, "What's that Hailey?"  
She smiled and showed him, "My pendent, the one you gave me."  
He smiled that, "Still have it after all this time?"  
Hailey frowned playfully, "Hey! I'm not one for losing things, at least, not important things."  
Brooklyn smiled and placed his head against hers, "I know, you always seemed to find it again."  
They stayed there until dawn was imminent. Brooklyn looked up, "We should be heading back before Goliath has our heads."  
She laughed, "Yeah, he can be a bit protective."  
Brooklyn picked her up, "Though for good reason."  
They arrived back at the castle before Goliath did and Broadway and Hudson joined them a moment later.  
Hailey leaned into Brooklyn and said softly, "Well I guess this'll be good morning then."  
"Mhm." Brooklyn sighed, before kissing her on the cheek.  
Broadway looked at them, "Alright what's going on with you two. Ever since last week you've been acting funny around each other."  
"Yes, I've noticed that too." Hudson agreed.  
Hailey blushed and Brooklyn would have if he wasn't red already, "Well, uh, see—we're, uhm…"  
Hailey said simply, "We're dating."  
"Yes! That." Brooklyn ducked his head, either from embarrassment or to avoid Broadway and Hudson's looks.  
It took a moment, before an answer came, from Hudson, "Well you certainly took your time about it."  
Brooklyn's head snapped up in shock, "What? You were, expecting this?"  
Hudson smiled, "Have been for some time lad, congratulations."  
Broadway came over and hugged the two of them, grinning from ear to ear. "Look at that, you finally got yourself a girl…even if she isn't Gargoyle." Bronx also seemed to be smiling, while also licking the two.  
Goliath came back moments later looked around, worried, "Where is he? It's almost dawn."  
Hudson shook his head, "He always cuts it too close."  
Broadway suddenly yelled, "There you are!"  
Lexington landed and they all went over to great him, however, Goliath only frowned and asked gruffly, "Where were you?"  
Lexington smiled, "I made us some new allies."  
Brooklyn's eyes widened as he came closer and asked, "You don't mean the Pack?"  
"Yes I do." Lexington said firmly, "And they're just like us. They defend the innocent and they do it on television."  
"You let them see you?" Goliath asked, deeply displeased.  
"W-y,yes. I did." Lexington said firmly, refusing to back down. "And why not, you made friends with Elisa."  
"That was different." Goliath insisted.  
Hudson looked out at the sky and pointed, "This argument will have to wait until nightfall lads."  
Both Goliath and Lexington frowned as they got close to each other and Goliath pointed at Lexington sternly, "This is not over."  
They froze in that position with the others looking on. Hailey sighed, "Lex…"  
She walked away, after placing a hand on Lexington's shoulder momentarily before shaking her head. She entered the castle again and went to her room and fell asleep on the bed without a second thought or even changing.  
*O*  
Hailey was suddenly awoken by a knock at her door.  
Lifting her head with a tired and weary look she called out hoarsely, "Who is it?"  
The door opened slightly and Owen came in with some breakfast, "Your torturer will be here in an hour, I suggest you get ready."  
Hailey huffed and didn't say anything, only glared at Owen. She trusted him just as much as she now trusted Xanatos. Although as she still lived in Xanatos' home she didn't speak out against him, just ignored him as much as possible. Quickly, she ate her breakfast and brushed her hair before leaving and going to her study room were Professor Hamilton was already waiting. They got down to work without so much as a word to each other.  
They were just finishing up the science for the day when Hamilton suddenly asked, "Hailey, are you alright? Ever since last week and Xanatos' prison sentence you've been withdrawn."  
Hailey turned away, "I don't want to talk about it."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, before she shrugged it off, "Hailey you need to tell someone about what's bothering you. I know what Xanatos did was wrong, but it should not upset you this much, he'll be out in not too long."  
Hailey scoffed, "He could stay there for all I care."  
Hamilton looked at her confused, before asking, "Did he hurt you?"  
"In essence."  
"Hailey, I need to know more than that."  
"No, you don't. If I could, I'd leave here and him. I don't ever want to see him again."  
Hamilton sighed and shook his head, before grabbing a different book, "Well, I suppose there is nothing I can do about that. Let's continue on with the lesson."  
*O*  
The sun began to set and Hailey waited, standing near Brooklyn, but just far enough to be out of range of the small pieces of stone that would shatter upon their awakening. Her jacket drawn around her tightly to fight off the wind as she moved a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. Tonight was going to be interesting, and long.  
The instant that they awoke Lexington and Goliath were at it as if they had never gone to sleep. "You bet it isn't." Lexington growled, "Why is Elisa different? These guys are defenders of the realm just like she is."  
"He may be right, Goliath." Hudson said in sudden agreement, "I've seen them in the picture box. They are constantly attacked by these 'evil ninjas'."  
Broadway jumped in as well, "Maybe they could use our help."  
Lexington shook his head, "Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid. They don't know that we turn to stone during the day, they don't even know where we live. Look, will you please meet them, before you judge them?"  
Brooklyn said thoughtfully, "I think if anyone would understand us, they would."  
"We can't hide from the whole world up here. There are kindred spirits out there, but we got to look for them and we got to give them a chance." Lexington pressed. "Or else, we'll always be alone."  
Goliath sighed, "Hailey, you know this world better than I do, what do you have to say?"  
Hailey blinked and took a second before answering, "Uh, I don't really know. I personally don't think everything that was shown on the TV was true about them…but maybe they really can help in some way."  
"Alright, take me to meet them." Goliath finally conceded. The trio cheered before Goliath continued, "If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you."  
Hudson and Bronx left for below after that with Broadway following, Hailey, however, remained were she was thinking. Brooklyn came over, "You coming Hailey? We can get something to eat real quick before doing anything."  
She smiled, "You head down, I'll be there later."  
Brooklyn hesitated, before nodding and going inside. Goliath came over to her and asked, "Are you alright Hailey?"  
"Yeah, I was just, can I come along? I promise I'll stay out of sight." She said quickly.  
"Hailey, this is only meant-" He started, before Hailey cut in, pleading.  
"Please?"  
"Fine, but you must stay out of sight."  
She nodded, "I will, thank you."  
He picked her up then said, "And please don't tell Broadway or Brooklyn about this. I don't feel like trying to deal with that right now."  
She smiled and held on, "I won't."  
It wasn't long before they were outside the warehouse. Goliath took an extra moment to set Hailey on the roof, before joining Lexington on the ground. Hailey quickly scrambled over to the glass section of roof so she could see Goliath and Lexington. She watched them as they made their way deeper into the warehouse, she could see the concern written on their faces and her was growing with every increasing second that the Pack didn't show.  
Suddenly a light was thrown on and she had to blink and cover her eyes momentarily. Once she could see again smoke filled the space where Goliath and Lexington had once been. Her breath hitched as she leaned on the glass more and breathed, "Goliath, Lex?" As they ran into the set and cover.  
Hailey stood up and silently ran over to the next set of windows and continued to watch in horror as Goliath and Lexington were attacked by one of the Pack then led down a corridor to a set of traps. They evaded them all, but Hailey could tell that their eyes were white in anger, her own already escalating. She heard a muffled voice before Goliath growled and punched through another wall then pointing up and both he and Lexington quickly climbing.  
They burst out of the top and Hailey ran over as Goliath also ran to her before quickly spreading his wings and catching an updraft. She looked down slightly and saw the Pack file out of the building and growled, her voice indistinguishable Goliath's.  
They landed on a rooftop a fare distance away before he set her down. Goliath looked around before saying, "No sign of them."  
"I can't believe it!" Lexington cried, "They attacked us."  
Hailey's frown suddenly turned to worry, "You guys aren't hurt are you?"  
Goliath's protective grip tightened slightly, "No, we are fine."  
"Why?! We're not their enemies!" Lexington cried, very much hurt. "They're no more than animals."  
Goliath growled, "Worse than that. An animal hunts because it is hungry, these hunters do it for sport."  
Hailey could only glare at the ground, "That is just sick."  
Lexington made a frustrated motion with his hands, "I am never trusting anyone ever again."  
There was a moment of silence, before Goliath perked up then just as quickly wrapped Hailey protectively in his wings as an explosion threw them. He stumbled a few feet back as Hailey only grunted from the sudden movement. After Goliath stabilized himself he released Hailey and yelled as he took a few steps forward, "Lexington!"  
Hailey watched as a rope caught Goliath, before he turned quickly and grabbed her before grabbing Lexington also and releasing him just near the edge, long enough for him to spread his own wings.  
"I'm alright." Lexington growled.  
Hailey clung to Goliath tightly as her heart raced. They turned a corner and she saw the power lines get cut and yelled, "Goliath, watch out!"  
He went to swerve, but still got caught by them along with Lexington as the energy arched through their bodies. Goliath faltered in his flying, but he remained conscience but felt Hailey go slack in his arms and had to quickly grab her. Lexington also faltered in his flight as well, but unlike Goliath was not able to stay aloft and began to fall. Goliath rapidly moved Hailey onto his shoulder while reaching down and caught the falling Lexington before grabbing onto the building near him.  
They hurried over the edge but a messed up, female laugh was instantly heard right before another explosion. They were thrown from the roof and Goliath managed to wrap his wings around Hailey's delicate form before he hit the ground with his shoulder. The instant he hit the ground he blacked out, only to wake up a minute later to voices that sounded distant, and almost like a child's before one of the Pack's—now very recognizable voices—answered the child.  
Goliath didn't move for a precious long second, listen and feeling Hailey under his wings. His breath stopped for a moment, and his heart almost did also, before a very soft and somewhat shaky small breath was heard from her and he could feel her heart still beating strongly. He sighed, instantly relieved that she was alright, before a murderous growl sprang from his throat. The Pack were the ones who were supposed to be protectors. But the Pack were the ones who attacked them, the one had hurt and potentially almost killed Hailey.  
His eyes became white in fury as fatherly instincts to protect becoming tenfold. He had always viewed Hailey as a daughter, but in a very un-Gargoyle like way, he had always viewed her as his daughter, not the clan's daughter, but as his daughter. He carefully moved Hailey to the ground so she wouldn't be hurt right, before the leader of the Pack, Wolf, rammed into him.  
"Take that you beast!" He yelled, in show, but also meaning it more than halfway.  
Lexington went to leap at another member, Dingo, when he threw a disk that erupted into light and momentarily blinded him. As he was regaining his sight, he had block himself from being hit with various small abject that the children were throwing at him. His anger already at a dangerous level, growled at the children, "Stop it!"  
They ran back to their parents and he turned around and he turned back to his attacker.  
Goliath had just knocked Wolf to the ground, when he got up almost instantly and punched Goliath back. He fell next to a fire hydrant and pulled one of its caps off, letting the water spew out and divert it to his two oncoming attackers.  
Hailey groaned as she lifted her head wearily, her mind still fuzzy from the shock. She felt something grab her and a familiar voice say, "Hang on to me Hailey."  
She gripped him tightly as she felt, rather than saw, him climb. She buried her head into his chest when a shock wave rippled past them but it did not slow either Gargoyle down much as they quickly slipped over the edge and away from view. He ran into the maze of roof protrusions and gargoyles. All three of them remained silent as they searched for a temporary hiding spot among the gargoyles. She jumped and Goliath held her closer, when they heard a shout of surprise and an explosion.  
Goliath turned to Lexington, "Wait until one of them is alone. Then we will strike."  
They didn't have to wait long as Hyena fell a fare distance behind the others. Goliath reacted quickly and landed on her, hard. Sending her into unconsciousness instantly. Goliath turned to Hailey and said in a horse whisper, "There is a door, get away from here. Quickly!"  
She nodded and turned quickly, losing her balance for a moment, before regaining it and disappearing through the door way. Hailey ran through the building before coming to a room with swimsuit models. She sighed, when she saw a door on the other end of the room and make a break for it. She had only made it halfway when the roof abruptly caved in and Goliath, Fox, and Wolf all fell right in front of her and the models.  
Hailey quickly corrected her course to go around the group, when a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the ankle and she fell. The hand quickly then re-grabbed her by the arm and a female voice, Hailey could only assume that it was Fox, said roughly, "Relax and we'll get through this."  
Hailey tried to get her arm free, when Fox's other arm came across, and with it a gun. Effectively pinned, Hailey gritted her teeth in anger. Wolf joined them instantly as Goliath also regained his senses. Upon seeing the scene, he growled ferally, "Release Hailey, now."  
"Not until I know that we're safe." Fox replied calmly.  
Hailey was dragged outside, where she was handed off, more like tossed to, Wolf. They continued to backpedal while Goliath cautiously followed until a shriek, that Hailey recognized as Lexington's, rammed into Wolf—making him release her, but also accidentally catching her shoulder sleeve in the process. Goliath's reaction was instant as he shoved Fox harshly aside, where she hit her head on the ground.  
Wolf recovered from Lexington's attack and ran over to Fox, while trying to throw Goliath off of her. He smiled, "Finally, some real action."  
Hailey ran over to Lexington helped him up as they watched Goliath and Wolf. The battle was over with a few minutes, Wolf and Fox unconscious on the street. Goliath made his way back over to Lexington and Hailey, when sirens began blaring, "The police are coming." Lexington informed.  
"Then we will leave our foes to them." Goliath said dimply, placing a hand on Lexington's shoulder. "Come, we do not have much time."  
He turned and picked up Hailey again, before asking, "Are you alright?"  
She nodded, "I think so, I'll tell you soon if I'm not."  
*O*  
They finally arrived back at the castle and Hailey could finally breath safely again. Goliath stood on one of the terraces while Lexington sat on the other. Hailey rushed off to find the others. She found Hudson and Bronx walking around the castle, "Ah, lass. Finally got back did ya?"  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
"Meeting go wrong?"  
"More than a little." She said, shaking her head while briefly telling him about it.  
They arrived back at the tower as Brooklyn and Broadway were telling Goliath, "-The whole Pack's been arrested, they have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage."  
The mention of the events that occurred less than a few hours ago made Hailey shiver, though from what she was not completely sure, while Hudson offered her a protective wing. Brooklyn turned to Hailey, "What happened?"  
"It's a long story." She sighed then smiled coyly, "I don't think you'll have enough time to hear it tonight."  
He huffed, "Fine tomorrow then. Sleep well Hailey." He said, kissing her on the cheek.  
Lexington and Goliath just stared at the two, momentarily dumbfounded. Hailey laughed nervously, "Huh, I think we forgot to tell them last night with all the excitement."  
"Probably." Brooklyn said, nodded, before telling Goliath and Lexington. "Me and Hailey are a couple."  
They both smiled broadly. Goliath drawing them both in for a gentle hug, "I am happy for you both."  
Lexington came over and smiled, "Now Brooklyn is making us look bad Broadway." He then smirked along with Broadway, "Already got himself a mate."  
Both Hailey and Brooklyn choked at that, "We're not mates!" They both cried, blushing hard.  
Lexington blinked at them, confused, "Well what's the difference?"  
Hailey buried her head in her hand as Brooklyn stood there, completely embarrassed. The sun came up and froze the scene, Goliath and Hudson's laughter, Lexington's confusion, and Broadway and Bronx's smiles.  
Hailey shook her head as she smiled at them, though still very embarrassed, "You, my friend, have much to learn."  
*O*  
Xanatos sat facing Owen, listening, "Everything was done as you stipulated sir. The cable TV was adjusted so that the only program the Gargoyles could see was the Pack's. The pack received the mysterious envelope of photographs and reacted just as you predicted. A pity nothing else went according to plan."  
Xanatos leaned back, pleased, "Though they didn't know it was me, I created the Pack to be far more than just a TV show. I had to see how good they were, and having underestimated Goliath once, before I needed to see what he was capable of as well. All in all, I'd say the test was, most informative. However we need to account for Hailey's interference with anything from now on, I don't want her getting hurt."  
Owed nodded, "Understood sir." He stood and left.  
Xanatos sat there thinking to himself, before the guard escorted him back to his cell where he smiled again, but it was a true and genuine smile. The first part of his plan is completed. Owen said that in the fighting Hailey's right shoulder sleeve had been torn. There is no way Fox's keen eyes could have missed that.


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey stood next to Brooklyn and Broadway as Lexington finished welding the two pieces of metal together.  
Broadway asked, "Is it finished yet? We've been here every night for a week."  
Brooklyn nodded, "Come on, you've ridden one of these before."  
Lexington scowled, "You've ridden a horse once, can you build one from spare parts?"  
Hailey frowned at Brooklyn, "Patience Red. Wait, you've never had any. My bad."  
Brooklyn shrugged as he walked over and grabbed a helmet from the table and poked two holes in the top. "Why bother with the helmet, your head's hard enough." Broadway teased.  
Brooklyn wrapped his wings around him, partially covering his legs and giving that a leathery look, and Broadway helped him put on a leather jacket. He grinned, "It's all a part of the look."  
Lexington stood the bike up and put down the kickstand and grinned triumphantly, "There, its ready."  
"Alright." Brooklyn grinned as he sat down and put on his aviators.  
Hailey stood off to the side a bit and grinned, "He really does make a good bad boy."  
Broadway and Lexington looked at her confused as Lexington asked, "Doesn't that contradict itself?"  
"What's a 'bad boy'?" Broadway asked.  
Before Hailey could answer, Brooklyn speed out of the garage and the three of them ran a bit after him, watching him speed away through the gate and onto the road.  
"Go for it!" Lexington yelled.  
"Looking good!" Broadway added.  
The three of them cheered for a moment at Lexington's accomplishment before they quietened down and Lexington and Broadway looked at each other. "Hey, don't we get our turn?"  
Hailey shrugged, "He'll be back soon…hopefully he doesn't attract any unwanted attention."  
Lexington looked at her, "You are talking about Brooklyn, right?"  
Hailey looked upwards, "Yeah, dumb wish."  
They stood around the garage for a while, before Broadway yawned, "I'm bored, and hungry."  
Lexington looked up. "We should probably be getting back soon."  
They turned to leave, but Hailey stayed put. Broadway turned around, "You ok Hailey?"  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm just wondering what's keeping Red is all." She turned to him with a sheepish smile, "Mind giving me a lift back, since Red isn't here?"  
Broadway smiled, "Of course."  
They landed on the terraces before heading inside to find Hudson watching the television, Bronx sleeping, and Goliath reading.  
Goliath looked up at the three and asked, "Where's Brooklyn?"  
Broadway make a motion to look like he was on a bike, "He's out joyriding."  
"Joyriding." Goliath repeated, trying to grasp its meaning.  
Hailey sighed and explained it to him, before they made their way back up outside. Goliath looked around while Broadway stood on a terrace, all of them wondering where Brooklyn went off to until Broadway pointed out a moving spot, "Brooklyn's coming back!"  
He landed and Goliath asked, "How was your, joyride?"  
Brooklyn jumped down from the terrace and said quickly, "Uh, illuminating."  
He quickly walked off to his perch as Elisa ran up, "Goliath! I'm glad I caught you before dawn."  
Goliath smiled, "Yes, Elisa. Is something wrong?"  
"There will be, Xanatos' sentence is almost up. He'll be out of jail in a month."  
"So you have said before, why does this concern you?"  
"It concerns you." Elise shot back, frowning. "You all have to find another place to live. But don't worry, I think I found the perfect place."  
Now Goliath frowned, "There's no need for that. Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now."  
Hailey frowned and looked at the ground, Brooklyn wrapped his arms around her tight, knowing that his girl was still upset that Xanatos used her.  
He asked, "How do we know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?"  
Goliath walked over, "We will deal with it if and when it happens but we are not leaving our home."  
Hailey frowned, "But Goliath, you're only awake during the night and…and I can't protect you like I wish I could during the day. Not to mention the fact that we have no way of keeping him away from the castle when he gets out."  
Goliath placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hailey, nothing will happen. But this is our home and we will protect it."  
Both Hailey and Brooklyn frowned at the floor as the sun came up and froze the Gargoyles in the middle of the argument.  
Hailey look up at Goliath and said quietly, "Like we did a thousand years ago?"  
Elisa walked over to Hailey and smiled halfway, "Well, that's one way of avoiding a conversation."  
Hailey turned to leave, sighing. "Yeah, only to pick it up again tonight."

Hailey stood on the tower, waiting for the Gargoyles to wake up. Goliath and Hudson glided down to the lower ramparts while Brooklyn stood and drew her in.  
Broadway stretched, "Let's get some breakfast."  
Lexington looked over, "You coming Brooklyn?"  
"Maybe later."  
Hailey looked up, "Are you alright? I know Xanatos coming back is, well, nothing to look forward to but-"  
He cut her off, "I'm fine Hailey, just have some stuff to think about."  
"Oh? Like what?" She asked.  
Brooklyn frowned, "It's, complicated. Why don't you go with Broadway and Lexington. I'll join you soon, promise."  
She turned to follow the others, shooting Brooklyn one last—worried—glance before descending. She started across the courtyard and was about to turn the corner, when a quick movement caught her eye. Turning she saw Brooklyn running across the yard with something clutched tightly to his chest, before air caught his wings.  
"Where are you going, Brooklyn?" Hailey asked, barely in a whisper.  
Finding Goliath with a stack of books she walked in and he looked up in surprise, "Hailey, I thought you would be with Brooklyn and the trio."  
She shrugged, "Broadway and Lexington went to get something to eat and I'm not really hunger…And Red, I don't know. He just seems, out of it."  
"I noticed." Goliath nodded. Drawing Hailey close he continued, "I'm sure it will pass."  
"Yeah, probably." Hailey agreed.  
She stayed with Goliath for another few hours, explaining a few terms or stories he was reading, before they made their way out side. Goliath knelt on his perch thinking while Hailey quickly walked up the stairs, she had seen Brooklyn coming back and landing on the tower.  
"-It's like the world we came from. It's called the Cloisters, would you like to see it?"  
Goliath smiled and Hailey asked, "Can I come?"  
Brooklyn frowned ever so slightly, but both Hailey and Goliath missed it. Goliath nodded, "I do not see why not."  
Brooklyn picked her up and they left, gliding over much of New York, before finally reaching a relatively small patch of land for the city though still quite large. They landed and Hailey and Goliath looked around in awe.  
Goliath said with happiness, "It's beautiful, I wish we had brought the others."  
Hailey leaned on Brooklyn's shoulder contently until a familiar voice spoke suddenly, "It is a good thing that you didn't, because we wanted you here alone."  
Demona stepped out of an arch's shadow and Brooklyn pulled Hailey away, nearer to Demona. Hailey gasped first at Demona then glared at Brooklyn, who was still holding her protectively.  
Quietly she asked, "What?"  
Goliath stood in shock for a second, before growling, "Demona, so you did survive."  
She grinned and opened a book, "I always survive."  
Goliath looked at the book and frowned, "The Grimorum."  
Hailey's eyes widened in realization, "That's what you were doing earlier!?"  
"Brooklyn, what is happening here?" Goliath asked, wanting to know why.  
"Just listen to her, please Goliath. She has something very important to say to you." Brooklyn tried to reason.  
Demona smiled, "He's right Goliath, listen and obey."  
Hailey glared at Brooklyn, "What is going on?!"  
Brooklyn tried to calm her, "Hailey, please, she's just showing him something."  
Demona began chanting a spell as Goliath charged her, before a greenish/white light enveloped him. He stopped his charge and held his forehead, as if trying to clear his mind. Demona closed the book with a resounding clap of finality.  
Brooklyn asked, hesitantly, "Goliath?"  
Goliath stood up again and removed his hand, eyes now casting a greenish glow. Hailey gasped while Brooklyn looked at him in worry, "What's happened? I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes?"  
Hailey glared at him, "Does that look open to you? What were you thinking listening to her?! She betrayed us just like the Captain of the Guard and Xanatos did!"  
"Hailey-"  
"Don't 'Hailey' me! What were you thinking?!" Hailey yelled at Brooklyn, before she jumped out of her gargoyle's arms and running over to Goliath.  
Demona waved Brooklyn's worry off, "It will, watch."  
Hailey stood in front of Goliath, trying to snap him out of it when Demona spoke, "Humans are our enemy, Goliath."  
He repeated her in a monotone voice, "Humans are our enemy."  
Hailey gaped at Demona, "No, stop! Please!"  
Demona grabbed her and held her close, wrapping a wing around her, "Do not worry Hailey, you are a part of our clan and will be viewed as a Gargoyle."  
She tried to push the clawed hand off, "That's not what I meant, and This isn't right!"  
Brooklyn looked at Goliath in horror, "No, this wasn't the plan. I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it."  
She grinned, "You wanted him to know the truth, now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows."  
"You're insane." Brooklyn finally said.  
Hailey pushed out of Demon's grasp as Brooklyn leaped at her. His eyes glowed white as he yelled, "Give me that book!"  
"Brooklyn, wait. You must trust me." Demona tried to reason.  
Brooklyn growled, "I was a fool to trust you!"  
"Goliath, restrain him."  
Hailey looked over at Goliath, who suddenly moved at the command, "Brooklyn, watch out!"  
Brooklyn ducked as Goliath went to put him in a choke hold and scrambled away as he was chased. He backed away as Goliath continued his advance, "Goliath stop, it's me, Brooklyn!"  
Hailey ran after them as they disappeared into the building. She whirled around, when a hand fell on her shoulder, she glared at Demona as she spoke, "Wait, Brooklyn. I don't want to hurt you. Don't you see that this is the only way? This is only temporary, he will obey whoever holds the spell. We can protect him from his naivety until we can reach our goals."  
She moved forward and brought Hailey reluctantly along, both searching for Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn spoke suddenly from behind them, "Goliath, listen to me. You've can't let Demona control you, you've got to snap out of it."  
Goliath threw him against a peer, momentarily stunned, and Demona walked over to him and said sadly, "I hate to do this to you but you leave me no choice."  
She, removed her grip from Hailey as Brooklyn attempted to stand, but fell. Opening the book Demona began rifling through the pages. With her attention diverted away from her, Hailey moved quickly and snagged the book, before dashing off into the pillars.  
Demona turned to her, anger in her eyes, about to chase after her when Brooklyn swiped his tail at her feet and Demona fell to the floor. She looked up from her place on the floor and yelled, "Goliath, stop her!"  
Demona ran after Hailey, before Brooklyn tackled her to the floor. They rolled around, until Demona threw him off. Hailey ran behind the pillars and paused behind a tapestry, where she opened the book to a marked page. She looked up in worry, when she heard Demona growl, "You fool! Do you think I've come this far just to let you stop me now!?"  
Hailey tore out the spell page and stuffed them into her jacked pocket, before running out from behind the tapestry for the door. She made it all of three steps before Demona caught her and dragged her back into the center of the room. Ripping the book away from Hailey and she held it up for Goliath to see.  
"Goliath, destroy him!" Goliath made no move and Demona frowned.  
Hailey ran over to Brooklyn and helped him stand, "Red, are you ok?"  
He nodded, "We need that book."  
Hailey discreetly pressed a page into his hand, "I ripped it out, take this as a decoy."  
Demona looked at the book in confusion and Red smiled. "I hold the book, you must obey me."  
Brooklyn stood and waved the page in the air, "You may hold the book, Demona, but I hold the spell."  
Demona's eyes widened as she hurriedly opened the book, only to find the page ripped out. Brooklyn yelled and Hailey quietly repeated, "Goliath, take her!"  
Instantly Goliath sprung at Demona. She dodged his attack before momentarily trapping him under a tapestry. Hailey ran for the fallen book but Demona reached it first before snatching it up and climbing to the second story of the building. Goliath followed and both fell through a window.  
Hailey's breath hitched as Brooklyn picked her up and they followed. They watched from far away, although Brooklyn was trying his best to catch up, as Goliath tackled Demona and they fell to the ground. Rolling several yards, Demona threw him off of her.  
Brooklyn skimmed the ground and Hailey said over the rush of the wind, "Set me down, so you can help Goliath!"  
Brooklyn nodded and set her down, she landed while running, as he carried on.  
Moments later, she heard Brooklyn's unearthly shriek which every Gargoyle made going into battle. Running as fast as she could, Hailey breached the hill just as Demona threw the Grimorum over the cliff and Brooklyn dove for it.  
Standing not far from the cliff and unmoving was Goliath. She jogged over to him just as Brooklyn reappeared. She took a tentative step forward, "Did you…?"  
Brooklyn held up the book and nodded, "Yeah."  
They turned as Demona shrieked, her figure against the moon disappearing into the clouds. Brooklyn approached her, "Are you alright?"  
She nodded, before looking at Goliath, "I am…"  
Brooklyn looked down, "Hailey, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't think it would be like this…"  
She stayed silent, but nodded, accepting the apology. Brooklyn sighed, "Come on. Let's go home."  
Hailey took the Grimorum and held it close as Brooklyn picked her up and they glided off for the castle, Goliath following. They arrived at the castle just before dawn.  
Hudson greeted them, "Ah, you finally returned." At their faces, he frowned, "Wha'd happened?"  
Brooklyn quickly explained the events of the night and Hudson sighed, "A fine mess."  
Broadway and Lexington came over and Lexington asked, "What are we going to do about Goliath?"  
Hailey, still clutching the book tightly, answered, "I'll look through it to find the spell to reverse it."  
They nodded as the sun came up, freezing the worry and fear on their faces.  
Hailey sighed, "Hopefully."

It was mid-afternoon and Hailey still sat on her bed, flipping through the pages of the Grimorum again. It had taken her all morning to skim the book for a potential reversal spell but that had failed she started reading it page by painstaking page. Unlike the note that Magus had written at the beginning of the book describing the Gargoyles, precarious situation, the rest of the Grimorum was written in Latin. And while she did know a fair amount due to the lessons Magus taught to her and Princess Catherine, it was still slow going. She was grateful that today was Saturday.  
She sighed in frustration as she took another drink of water before a knock was heard at her door. "Who is it?" She asked with annoyance.  
Owen came in and she groaned, "Your lunch is getting cold, would you like me to bring it in here for you?"  
"No." She answered, head in the book and not looking up.  
Owen looked at her for a moment, before asking, "What are you doing with the Grimorum?"  
"None of your business."  
Owen looked somewhat concerned, but not much, "Does it have something to do with the Gargoyles?"  
"None of your business, Owen." Hailey hissed.  
Owen nodded, "I'll let you be then."  
After the door was closed, she glared at it, "Good."  
Owen walked down the hallway in thought, before walking over to a phone and dialing. A minute later a female voice answered, "Hello? This is detective Masa."  
"Hello detective, this is Owen."  
He could almost hear her groan, "Yes, what do you want?"  
"It's Hailey, something's troubling her but refuses to speak to me about it."  
Elisa scoffed, "I wonder why."  
Owen's eyes hardened, "Would you come over once you are able and talk to her? I believe it has something to do with the Gargoyles as she is looking through the Grimorum."  
A sigh was heard on the other side of the line, "I'll be there tonight."  
Owen nodded, "Thank you." And hung up the phone.

Hailey looked out the window and fell back onto her bed, only an hour until sunrise and she still hadn't found anything. There was a knock at her door and she grumbled, "Go away Owen, I'm not hungry."  
The door cracked open and Elisa stuck her head in, "Hey, can I come in?"  
Hailey's head shot up, "Oh, hi. Yeah, I guess."  
Elisa sat at the edge of the bed while Hailey just stared at the ceiling. Elisa leaned over and looked at the Grimorum and asked,  
"So what are you looking for."  
"A way to reverse the spell Demona put on Goliath." Hailey said tiredly.  
"Demona's still alive and put a spell on him?" Elisa asked, shocked.  
Hailey nodded tiredly, "Yup, and I can't find the spell to undo it."  
Elisa picked up the book and began rifling through the pages, "Where's the spell?"  
Hailey took the book and opened it to the marked page, the two she had torn out neatly tucked back inside. "Here, but Demona tore out the reversal spell I think."  
Elisa blinked at she looked at the book before handing back to Hailey. "The sun will go down soon, we should head up."  
Hailey nodded and they walked up to the tower. She watched as the sun set and the Gargoyles awaken, Elisa no longer flinching. Hailey still clutched the Grimorum as she walked over to Brooklyn and explained sadly, "I've gone through the Grimorum cover to cover and through every page. There's nothing in there about reversing the spell, Demona ripped it out."  
Broadway pointed to the book and asked " You mean he's going to be like this forever?"  
Brooklyn looked down, before looking up at Goliath, "I don't know if you can understand me Goliath, but I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the Grimorum…"  
Lexington asked, "How are we going to help him? We can't defeat the spell?"  
Elisa looked thoughtful, before saying, "Wait a minute, we don't defeat the spell—we use it." She held out her hand to Hailey, who gave her the spell pages. She then turned to Goliath, "Ok big guy, I'm holding the spell and that means that you have to do what I say. Goliath, I order you to act, for the rest of your life exactly as if you would if you were not under a spell."  
There was stillness for a minute, everyone there tense, before Goliath blinked his eyes and shook his head. He looked around before his gaze rested on Elisa, "Very cleaver Elisa. It worked."  
The others cheered. Brooklyn walked up to Elisa, "I knew Demona was wrong about you at least. Any species that has you as a member of them can't be all bad."  
Hailey leaned her head on Brooklyn's chest with a smile as Elisa smiled, "Uh thanks, I think."  
Brooklyn looked down again, ashamed, "Goliath, I'm sorry."  
Goliath rested his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder reassuringly, "You apologized once already Brooklyn, I could hear even if I could not act."  
"What Demona said sounded true at the time…"  
"Of course it did. It's a half-truth that she has thoroughly embraced but it's not the whole truth."  
Brooklyn nodded in thanks, before Elisa handed Hailey back the Grimorum pages. The trio turned to head inside the castle and  
Lexington asked, "Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?"  
Hailey looked at Brooklyn curiously as he answered, frowning, "Uh, it blew up."  
Lexington smiled for a moment until it sunk in and he frowned, mouth agape in horror, "What?!"  
Brooklyn scratched the back of his head as they entered the castle and he explained what happened. Hailey turned to Elisa,  
"Thank you…"  
She smiled, "There's no need, I'm just glad I could help."  
Hailey smiled, before running after the trio.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple of weeks since the Pack, incident, and Hailey and Elisa watched as the sun came up and the Gargoyles froze.  
Elisa sighed and stretched tiredly, "So…Goliath says you've been kinda of, withdrawn recently."  
Hailey looked down, "I suppose. It's just been everything with Demona and Xanatos and he's getting out soon."  
Elisa laid a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we go out later and have some girl time? Take a break from all of this?"  
Hailey thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Alright, sounds good."  
"Great. I'll pick you up say around, four? I'm tired."  
Hailey laughed, "Yeah, I am too…and I still got school."  
Elisa smiled sympathetically. "I remember those days…but I didn't have to stay up all hours of the night because of Gargoyle friends."

Hailey met Elisa at four at the base of Xanatos' tower, and slid into the car. "What are we going to do?"  
"I was thinking about doing some shopping, you left a note for the Gargoyles in case you're not back by the time they wake up?"  
Hailey nodded, "Yup."  
"Alright then, let's go."  
They spent a good two hours at the mall. They were currently a clothing department and Elisa held up a red T that read 'Red is the new Pink' and they both laughed. "I'm not sure how Red would feel about that." Hailey grinned.  
Elisa put it back and they continued on, moving out of the store to wander down the hall more. "So they actually thought you were going to whip the food?" Elisa asked, a laugh breaking through.  
Hailey grinned, "Yeah, they took a lot of things literally. Magus was also very guilty in that area. Oh man, you should have seen his face at some of our sayings."  
"I can imagine." Elisa smiled, "They can be quite weird to a foreign ear."  
They decided to go into a food court for something to eat, Hailey biting into a pretzel as she quietly laughed. "Those were some good days…"  
Elisa frowned, "So, what do you have planned for tonight?"  
"I think Red and I are just going to hang out around the castle." Hailey blushed slightly at the thought.  
"That sounds nice." Elisa offered with a grin.  
After finishing their little meal they left the food court. Hailey smiled as she turned the corner, only to stop dead in her tracks—eyes wide. Her breaths quickened and she took a fearful step back. Elisa stopped, confused and worried, "Hailey?"  
"HAILEY!" An angry voice shouted.  
Elisa looked up to see a couple storming towards them, both looking furious. The man yelled again, "Hailey Winters get over here this instant!"  
Hailey subconsciously hid behind Elisa.  
The couple stood in front of Elisa, frowns predominant, as the man growled, "Move."  
Elisa stood her ground, "No, not until I know who you are."  
"That is none of your concern." The woman snapped.  
"As she is a close friend of mine, it is."  
Hailey found her voice, just enough to whisper, "They're, my parents."  
Elisa eye's widened, before she scowled at the couple, "Is that so?"  
They nodded firmly, the father snarling at Hailey, "You ran away for six years! What were you thinking!? There is going to be major repercussions for this, Hailey."  
Elisa felt Hailey tremble slightly as her one hand gripped her arm tighter. Elisa said, as calmly as she could—which was quickly failing now that she saw the faces of Hailey's abusers, "I'm afraid she won't be going with you."  
The mother bit back, "And why is that? She's our daughter."  
"For one, she's eighteen now—she can make her own decisions. And two, I'm going to immediately file a warrant against the two of you."  
The father glared, "You told her." It wasn't a question, and it instantly made Hailey feel like she was a small child again—unable to escape. "Get over here now, we are going home and we are going to have a long discussion about this."  
Hailey didn't move, she couldn't—fear pinning her down as she relived her childhood in moments, every tear, every tear, in a fraction of a moment. It hurt, she couldn't move. Like a deer in the headlights fear had paralyzed her though her trembling only continued to get worse.  
Elisa glared at the couple, "Let's get you home, Hailey."  
"I couldn't agree more." The father said, "I'm glad you see reason."  
Elisa nodded, "I am glad that you do too."  
She turned Hailey around like she was a child again, as that is her mind left her in this moment, before the father called out, "Hey, this way!"  
Elisa snapped back, "I never said she was going to your house. I said she was going home, home to where people actually care for her."  
"No you don't!" The mother snapped.  
Elisa whirled around, angered to the point where if she had been Gargoyle he eyes would be glowing. "If you don't leave her alone, I will arrest you two personally."  
The father scoffed, "Oh, who do you think you are? A cop?"  
Elisa pulled out her badge quickly, "As a matter of fact, I am."  
The father stumbled back a step, before glaring at Hailey, "This isn't over missy. You'll be back under our roof, before this month is over."  
They quickly left the mall and got into the car.  
They arrived at the tower shortly and Hailey ran to the elevator and up to the castle, finding the Gargoyles already awake.

Owen calmly walked over to Elisa, having seen Hailey run in distress. "What is wrong with Hailey?"  
Elisa sighed, "We ran into her parents. They're threatening to take her back."  
Owen scowled, "I assume you are not going to let that happen?"  
Elisa almost looked offended, "You bet I'm not. I should probably go find her."  
Owen nodded, thinking he needed to visit Xanatos again.

Hailey ran through the castle and into the room where Goliath often sat to read and Hudson sat to watch television. She ran straight to Goliath, tears streaming.  
He stood up instantly, "Hailey?" Hudson watched her, confusion and worry written on his face.  
She didn't say anything for a long minute, simply letting Goliath protectively hold her as his wings encompassed her. After the minute she found her voice, "They found me, my parents found me."  
Goliath growled, "The ones who had hurt you when I found you?"  
Hailey nodded, head buried in his chest, "They going to take me back. I-I don't want to go back."  
"No, they won't. We will protect you. I will protect you." Goliath rumbled reassuringly.  
Hailey cried silently in his arms for another minute. Goliath looked up as he heard the door open slowly and saw Elisa walk in, thin lipped at seeing Hailey. The trio walked in behind her, Elisa having told them, what happened when she ran into them.  
Brooklyn looked the most hurt, other than Goliath, at the news and stood near Hailey. Elisa spoke a little later, placing a hand on Hailey's shoulder. "Hey, none of us are going to let anything happen to you, we're not going to let you go back."  
Brooklyn nodded firmly, "I'll fight tooth and claw to keep you safe Hailey."  
Her tears had dried and shaking stopped, "Thank you, everyone."  
Goliath gently lifted her face so she could see his, "We'll all be here for you. You are a part of this family, this clan."  
Hailey buried her head in his chest once more, a small smile on her face—grateful for the strange family she did have.  
Elisa smiled slightly now, grateful that the Gargoyles were there to comfort her, "I'm going to start on a warrant against them. I can at least try to keep them away from Hailey."  
Goliath nodded, "Thank you."  
Elisa bowed her head, before she left. Brooklyn moved closer to Goliath, a question in his eyes, before Goliath—somewhat reluctantly—let go of Hailey so Brooklyn could take his place. He stroked his claws lightly through her hair as he breathed deeply, Hailey also breathing deeply in the comfort and protection.  
Broadway and Lexington stood there, somewhat put out—Broadway shifting his weight from one foot to another—before Broadway's stomach growled. He frowned slightly as everyone looked at him. He shrugged, "What? Elisa and Hailey came back before I could eat. I can't help it."  
Hailey smiled and laughed quietly, the other Gargoyles grinning as they saw her smile. "I'll make you something Broadway." Hailey said with a quiet laugh.

A day later Hailey sat in Elisa's apartment, finishing up some paperwork to officiate the warrant against Hailey's parents. "This should be the last one."  
"Thank you Elisa." Hailey sighed in relief.  
"Of course Hailey."  
Hailey frowned, "Are you ok, you seem more tense than normal. If this is causing all of it you don't have to-"  
"No, it's not about this. I've just been having a tough time at work. Someone stole a bunch of laser gun prototypes from Xanatos and I know exactly who it is and who did it, but there's no evidence against him…"  
"Oh." Hailey nodded her head  
Elisa moved over to the kitchen, "I'm making dinner, how does chicken soup sound?"  
Hailey smiled, "Sounds fine."  
A window creaked open and Broadway poked his head inside, "Elisa, are you home?"  
Elisa nodded and called out, "Is that you Broadway?"  
He jumped down, "I was in the neighborhood."  
"Make yourself at home." She called back from the kitchen, she turned and smiled, "I'll throw on a couple of steaks."  
"Thanks!" He grinned, "Hey Hailey."  
Hailey smiled, "Watched that western again?"  
"It's good!" Broadway shrugged.  
She grinned and moved over to the kitchen to help Elisa. "If you'll start the chicken, I'll get the steaks." Elisa grinned.  
"Sure thing." Hailey moved over to the cutting board to prepare the chicken.  
A loud 'bang!' filled the apartment and Broadway cried out, "My bad! Sorry!"  
Elisa whipped around, "Broadway?!"  
He looked down, "I was playing with the gun. Stupid of me…Hailey?"  
Elisa turned to see the girl on the floor, "Hailey!"  
"No." Broadway said in horror as he threw away the gun.  
Elisa got onto her knees and held Hailey's head as Broadway could only watch in shock. "Hailey, can you hear me?"  
She blinked her eyes pen with a quiet whimper, before closing them again. Elisa quickly turned and grabbed a clean towel and placed it over the wound. Turning to Broadway she said firmly and bit shakily, "Broadway, g-get her to the hospital. There's one, not to far west from here. I'll head there in my car."  
Broadway nodded hastily and picked her up before leaving through the window.  
Elisa left, only grabbing her coat and car keys as she left.  
Broadway found the hospital easily enough and placed Hailey on a gurney just outside, looking at his bloodstained hands in horror, before turning to hide as he heard two men coming out. Their shouting told him they found her and he watched them run the gurney inside.  
Bemoaning Broadway scrunched his face a tears threatened his eyes, "Hailey, I'm so, so sorry."

Elisa quickly sped over to Xanatos' tower and ran inside. She was heading for the elevator when Owen called to her, "Elisa, where are you going in such a hurry?"  
She turned to see him, for once grateful he was here, "Owen, I need you to tell Goliath that Hailey's been shot. She's over at the West Bay Hospital, I'm headed there now. I'm, I'm not sure if she's going to make it."  
Without saying another word she ran back out. Owen stood there, momentarily stunned, before frowning and hurrying to the elevator, hoping to catch the Gargoyles before sunrise.

Goliath leapt up to his perch and looked around for Broadway but didn't see him. Hailey had been gone all night, but they had expected that as she was with Elisa, clearing some things so she would have to go back to those, those monsters—in Goliath's opinion.  
Lexington's voice caught his attention, "I guess Broadway liked that movie so much he stayed to watch it a few more times."  
"I hope he finds a comfortable place to roust." Goliath said, still looking around.  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Owen suddenly said behind Goliath.  
He turned quickly, frowning, "What is it? Speak quickly."  
"Hailey's been shot. They're not sure if she'll live."  
Time stood still as the words repeated inside his head and when they finally registered, Goliath roared in pain and anger as the sun came up, freezing him.

When evening came again Goliath finished the roar that had been cut short. All the Gargoyles flinched and quickly joined Goliath. Hudson spoke first, "Lad, what's wrong?"  
Goliath's eyes were on the verge of whiteness, already taking on a slight glow, "Hailey's been shot. They don't know if she'll live."  
There was a collective of gasps, but none louder or more pained than Brooklyn's. "W-where is she?"  
Goliath turned, headed for the inside of the castle, "I don't know, but I plan on asking Owen."  
They all marched into Xanatos' office, Owen current office. Goliath leaned heavily on the desk and asked, fighting to maintain calm, "How'd it happen?"  
"They're not quite sure yet. They know Elisa was trying to get a shipment of particle beam weaponry off the street." Owen sighed, "It may have been a case of Hailey being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I haven't seen Elisa since early this morning, just before I initially told you. I'd presume she's either at work trying to find the shooter or with Hailey."  
"Where is she?" Hudson asked.  
"Manhattan general. They moved her there after they stabilized her slightly." Owen said, putting a few papers away in a briefcase. "If you'll pardon me."  
Goliath turned to leave, before Brooklyn stopped him, face pained, "Goliath, Broadway isn't back yet and I'm a little worried, an-and Hailey…"  
Goliath thought for a moment, "You two go search for him. I will check on Hailey. Hudson," He turned to said Gargoyle, "Remain here to guard the castle."  
"But-!" Brooklyn started.  
Goliath rested a hand on his shoulder, "Once you find Broadway, you can visit her. I'm sure she'd want to know that he's safe as well."  
Brooklyn looked down, but nodded and quickly left with Lexington, wanting to find Broadway as soon as possible so they could go see Hailey.

Goliath found Hailey easily, she being on the top floor with a skylight—this having been requested by Elisa—who currently sat next to her. She held one of Hailey's hands while her head rested on the other arm, exhaustion having taken over. Goliath gaped, eyes burning, before quickly turning away when the door opened. A doctor and several others entering.  
"Don't sugar coat it Dr. Sarlow." The older man asked.  
Elisa blinked and lifted her head, "Dad?"  
The woman ran over, "Darling, are you alright."  
"I am…" Elisa said quietly, looking at Hailey, "What are you doing here?"  
The doctor answered him, before she could, "I wish I could tell you she'd be ok, but the internal damage is extensive. The bullet hit high in the chest, ricochet off the collar bone, nicked the heart muscle and passed through the right lung. I removed it from the base of her spine. The good news is, she survived ten hours of surgery."  
Goliath growled quietly, eyes turning white.  
"The next twelve hours are crucial."  
"What can we do?" Elisa's father asked.  
Elisa's mother lifter her head to look at him, "We can pray Peter. We can pray."  
Elisa hugged her mother, "Thank you."  
She cupped her face, "No child should have to go through this, Elisa, no one should. If you need to talk…"  
She nodded, "Thanks' mom."  
The doctor opened the door to leave and was met by another woman. He said simply, "Don't stay long, she needs rest, they both do."  
"Maria." Elisa's mother greeted.  
"Elisa, Mrs. Maza, Sargent Maza, Derek. I'm sorry to see you all under this circumstance."  
"Just tell me you know who shot Hailey and instead of my sister." Derek demanded, pained at the thought of either being hurt.  
"Our best guess is Tony Dracon." Maria said. "Since witnesses saw Elisa confronting him early today and her determination to get those guns off the streets, it's the only thing that adds up right now."  
Elisa remained quiet through it all and just looked at Hailey. A slight movement by the window caught her eye and she smiled ever so slightly at the lavender skin.  
Elisa's eye drooped again and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should let them sleep."  
Maria came over to stand next to Elisa, "You should go home, get some rest to."  
"I don't want to leave her alone."  
"There's nothing you can do right now. We'll find who did this. I promise."  
Elisa sighed, but finally relented, casting one last look at Hailey and Goliath before leaving.  
Once they were gone Goliath opened the window and dropped down. He walked over and held Hailey's hand, "Keep fighting, Hailey. Don't give up, come back to us. I'm sorry I failed to protect you…please come back."  
Eyes white in anger, he left. Intent on finding this, Tony Dracon.

Goliath stopped by Elisa's apartment, in hopes of her telling him more—but found it empty with no signs of life. He growled before leaving to find Dracon…maybe that's where Elisa will be also.  
He followed them to a warehouse down by the docks and landed quietly on the roof, looking by skylight. One of the men opened a crate and low-and-behold, there were the stolen guns. Goliath couldn't help the snarl that crept its way onto his features. He sat there for several minutes before wing beats caught his attention.  
Turning, he saw Broadway land. "How did you-? Never mind. You're just in time to help me deal with the one who shot Hailey."  
"What?" Broadway breathed.  
Goliath sighed, "Yes, I suppose you don't know.  
"Hailey was shot…and the human responsible is in this building. Come, there's no more time for talk." Goliath spread his wings and leapt down.  
Broadway followed momentarily, guilt weighing heavy, "Oh."  
Goliath tore through the side of the building, both his and Broadway's eyes glowing white. The men shot at the two Gargoyles and they leapt aside, dodging behind grates and the car…at least they're not going anywhere to fast. Goliath stopped by the transformer box momentarily and took a lethal swipe at it. The lights flickered before going out. Leaving only the faint and thin shaft of moon light to light the warehouse, along with the occasional burst of laser fire-which was becoming more frequent as the men were using it as a way to see..  
Broadway jumped out and took down a few of them, Goliath following Dracon, who retreated into the maze of crates. He chased him up onto a catwalk were a fight was short lived. Fear gripping Dracon, he took a step back and fell off the side.  
Goliath reached down and caught him, seething, "YOU are the one who SHOT Hailey!"  
"Who? What?"  
Broadway ran over, wide eyed, "Goliath NO! You can't kill him."  
"You think not? Hailey will have her revenge." Goliath growled. "Through me."  
Broadway jumped down onto the platform and ran over, "But even then, he didn't shot Hailey…I did."  
The furious glow died instantly from Goliath's eyes, "What?"  
Broadway looked down, voice fighting a tremble, "I-it was an accident. I was looking at Elisa's gun and…" He shook his head and looked down, ashamed. "It went off." He folded his wings around himself self-consciously, "I'm sorry."  
Goliath frowned and looked down at Dracon, before grabbing a metal post and hosting him back up. "Come, we have much to talk about."  
Once they had all of Dracon's men bound a screeching sound from behind them caught their attention. Turning, they saw Owen coming in. "You were the buyer." Goliath said thoughtfully.  
Owen nodded, "Mr. Xanatos had to get the guns back somehow. Excellent job by the way, he will be pleased that you recovered his property."  
Goliath frowned, "Are all the weapons that were stolen here?"  
Owen turned to examine them, "Hard to say for sure, but I would say that thirty-seven guns, rifles and heavy weapons are missing. No doubt having already been sold on the street." Goliath reached for a heavy duty rifle, "What are doing?"  
Goliath aimed it at the stack of weaponry, "Making sure that these don't fall into the wrong hands."  
"Wait!" Owen yelled, but too late.  
Goliath pulled the trigger and the guns exploded befor melting into a single, solid mass. Goliath then broke the gun he was holding.  
Owen frowned, "Mr. Xanatos isn't going to like this."  
"I'll be willing to discuss the matter with him." Goliath frowned.  
"Owen?" A familiar voice called out from behind them.  
Goliath turned to see Elisa, "Elisa? What are you doing here?"  
Elisa put away the gun she had out and looked at the group behind Goliath, "I was helping Owen to get some evidence on the stolen guns."  
Broadway looked down and turned away from Elisa. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm, "Thank you Goliath…but you should probably head over to see Hailey, I'll handle things here."  
Goliath nodded and turned, "Come, we have a sick friend to visit."  
Broadway looked up, "You mean, Hailey isn't dead?"  
Goliath said nothing for a long minute, before walking out, "Not yet."  
Broadway's shoulders fell instantly as he followed Goliath.

They landed at the hospital half-hour later and instantly hoped inside. Broadway closed his eyes. "Hailey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
Goliath moved over to hold her hand and closed his eyes, hoping and praying she would come back to them. He opened them suddenly as he felt her figures twitch and looked down at her face. Her eyes blinked before opening, "Goliath?"  
"Hailey!" He carefully leaned over to give her a hug, "You're alright."  
She nodded slightly and smiled, "I'll be ok, how's Red?"  
Goliath frowned slightly, "Worried, about you."  
She smiled, "Hm…"  
Broadway walked over, "Hailey, I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I was playing with Elisa's gun, and, it went off." He paused, still shaken up, "I'm never going to touch a gun again."  
Hailey held his hand, "It's alright Aqua."  
The two Gargoyles perked up as they heard feet coming towards Hailey's room, "We must go now, it will be sunrise soon."  
Goliath said, before cupping her face, "Rest well Hailey. You're safe."  
She smiled, "See you tonight then."  
Just as the nurse entered, they were out of eyesight. She checked Hailey's vitals before smiling down at Hailey, "It's good to see you awake, how do you feel?"  
"Crummy." Hailey sighed.  
The nurse nodded, "Try and get some rest dear."  
Hailey turned and looked out the window as the sun came up, and saw two stone protectors outside her window. Smiling, she drifted off into sleep.

Owen entered the room where he and Xanatos could discuss. Xanatos leaned back in the chair, "So Owen, what's been going on recently?"  
Owen fixed his glasses, "Well, we have managed to require most of the stolen guns."  
Xanatos grinned, "That's great, so what's with the face?"  
"Goliath destroyed most of them, only the few that we found on the streets remain intact."  
"I see." Xanatos nodded, before narrowing his eyes. "What else is there? There's something you're not telling me Owen."  
Owen frowned, "It has to do with Ms. Hailey."  
"Owen." Xanatos growled, deeply frowning now.  
Owen took a deep breath, before answering, "About a week ago the Winters' found her and are trying to reclaim possession of her."  
Xanatos' eyes narrowed dangerously, "And?"  
"Elisa Maza is fighting against it…that leads us to another thing. The two nights ago Hailey was shot in Elisa's apartment."  
Xanatos' breath chocked and heart stopped momentarily, "Is, she…?"  
"She will make it."  
Xanatos breathed again. "Owen, I want everything that can be done to be done about protecting her. I have no doubt that Elisa will win in this battle and if she needs extra help I am willing to provide it. Is that understood?"  
Owen stood and nodded, "Perfectly."


	13. Chapter 13

"Vital signs are stable as are your organs." The doctor smiled, "I must say that you've made an impressive recovery Hailey."  
The door opened and Owen came in, Hailey's smile falling instantly. "Ah, Mr. Bernett, come to collect Hailey?"  
"Indeed."  
Hailey frowned and Elisa smiled sympathetically, "I wish I could bring you to my apartment but with work I just can't-"  
Hailey stopped her, "It's ok, I understand."  
The doctor came over to Hailey after he explained a few restrictions and care instructions. "Remember, nothing strenuous and no lifting. Try and to limit your walking to a few hours, and not in consecutive order."  
Hailey nodded, "Ok."  
"Good," Turning to Owen, he asked, "You have her medications?"  
He nodded, "Already have them taken care of."  
"Good."  
Elisa helped Hailey out to the car, before leaving, "I have to get to work, I'll see you later."  
Hailey smiled, "Alright, tonight?"  
She nodded, "Yup."  
The drive back to the tower was silent, Hailey stared out the window while Owen remained staring straight ahead.  
Once they arrived at the tower he immediately helped her to her room before leaving to take care of other things.  
Hailey sighed and laid back on her bed, falling asleep for a few hours before dusk.

Brooklyn awoke with a roar like the rest of the Gargoyles and looked around before turning to Goliath who had landed next to them, "Hey, isn't Hailey supposed to be back today?"  
Goliath nodded, "Yes, I wonder where she's at."  
Lexington frowned, "Maybe something happened and she had to stay at the hospital."  
Brooklyn shook his head, "I hope not. I'll go check her room."  
He glided up to the terrace where her room once again was and found her sound asleep. He smiled softly, before moving closer and gently pushing her onto the bed more and sliding the blanket over her. He turned to leave, when Goliath filled the doorway and saw her sleeping, Broadway and Lexington trying to see over him while Hudson and Bronx just stood behind him waiting.  
Brooklyn put a figure to his mouth to quietly shush the two younger Gargoyles as they filed into the room.  
Broadway frowned sadly and looked away as Lexington said quietly, "She must've tired herself out."  
"Healing takes a lot of energy. It doesn't surprise me that she's asleep." Hudson said simply.  
Goliath brushed some hair away from her face and gently cupping it, before turning to the others and commanding quietly, "Alright, we have seen her, now we must leave her so she can get some rest."  
Bronx eyes looked up from where his head laid on the foot of her bed sadly while the others nodded. As they began to leave Brooklyn said quietly, "If it's all the same Goliath, I think I'll stay with her."  
Goliath smiled and nodded, saying nothing as he left.  
Brooklyn walked over to her bed, grabbed a stool and sat down. She moved ever so slightly in her sleep and her hand fell out from under the blanket. He grabbed it carefully in his clawed hand and held it close.  
Bronx whined quietly from the foot of her bed and Brooklyn smiled, "She will be alright Bronx, she's the strongest human I've met."  
Bronx quietly removed his head and took a few steps closer to Brooklyn before circling around a few times and lying down next to him and Hailey.  
It was another hour before Hailey stirred again, this time she opened her eyes, "Brooklyn?"  
He perked up instantly, "Hailey! How are you feeling?"  
She grinned, "Better." Bronx jumped up and began licking her face, "Hey Bronx, I'm happy to see you too."  
"Down boy!" Brooklyn laughed as he gently pried him away from Hailey.  
She sat up and said with a playful frown, "I missed you guys waking up."  
He shrugged, "You were pretty tired."  
Hailey swung her legs over the bed and grabbed the crutches nearby. "Well, I'm up now, I wanna see the others."  
Brooklyn frowned, "Are you supposed to be up?"  
She smiled, "I'm fine, just can't be walking for too long."  
Bronx barked and ran out of the room, before turning around and running back in. Hailey got to her feet and followed him out with Brooklyn at her side, watching her carefully in case she needed help. They walked down the halls until they came upon Hudson's usual room. Bronx barked again and ran inside. Hailey followed him and smiled at Hudson.  
He stood instantly and hugged her, "Lass! It is good to see you up and about again."  
She returned it, "It's nice to be home."  
Brooklyn looked around, "Where's the others?"  
Hudson scratched his beard thoughtfully, "I believe Goliath's in the library and Broadway and Lexington are in the kitchen."  
Brooklyn nodded his head, "Sounds right."  
Hailey smiled, "Hm, food sounds good. I don't think I've eaten since breakfast."  
Brooklyn turned, "Then let's get you some food."  
She bid Hudson farewell for the moment and left. About halfway down the hall Hailey stumbled and Brooklyn was instantly at her side and caught her. "Hey, are you ok?"  
She nodded and shakily repositioned her crutches, "Y-yeah, I'm just still getting used to the crutches is all."  
Brooklyn frowned and scooped her up, "Uh-hu."  
"Hey!" Hailey cried, "I can walk, I'm fine."  
"You're tiring yourself out. You said yourself that you're not supposed to walk much right now, and you've already made a trek down here. I'll carry you the rest of the way."  
Hailey relaxed in his arms, "Alright my knight in shining armor."  
He frowned as he walked, "I'm a Gargoyle, not a knight."  
A playful sparkle lit up her eyes, "I know."  
"You do that just to annoy me, don't you?"  
Hailey just smiled and snuggled into his arms.  
Once they entered the kitchen Brooklyn set her down and she hobbled over to Broadway but Lexington saw her first. "Hailey! You're awake!"  
She smiled, "Yup, and something smells great."  
Broadway turned with a smile, "I'm making some stew, I'll pour you some if you want when it's done."  
She nodded, "That would be amazing, I'm starving."  
Lexington hopped over to Brooklyn, "Hey, you wanna play some cards while Broadway's cooking?"  
Brooklyn grinned, "Sure, you coming Hailey?"  
She nodded and called back to Broadway, "We'll be in the Hall Aqua."  
He nodded, "Ok!"  
Lexington grabbed the cards and sat on the table while Brooklyn and Hailey sat down in chairs next to each other.  
A few minutes into the game Lexington eyed Brooklyn, who was frowning, and grinned before casually showing his cards. Brooklyn frowned while Hailey laughed. He muttered a few incoherent words and set his cards down, "How does he do that?"  
Broadway came out a moment later with a platter of bowls, "Dinner is served."  
Hailey gratefully grabbed one and took a sip, "It tastes great Aqua!"  
He grinned, "Thanks."  
They ate in companionable silence.

Owen sat on the other side of the glass talking to Xanatos. "One more week and you're free…you've never said what you want done about the Gargoyles. It would be easy enough to destroy them during the day."  
Xanatos thought, "Hmm…I suppose, now that Hailey's down for a while. But it seems like such a waste. Still, I can't have them underfoot when I get home."  
The door opened suddenly and a guard came in. Owen looked at his watch and said, "I believe it have, ten minutes left."  
The guard fixed his tie, "Take all the time you want, I'm here with a proposition, for Mr. Xanatos."  
Said man became interested, "I'm listening."  
"I understand you have a small, infestation." He said, pulling up a chair.  
Xanatos shook his head, "I don't recall phoning pest control."  
The guard shook his head, "I'm familiar with the nature of these, pests. For a price I'll take them off your hands."  
Xanatos nodded, "I see. And how would you go about this mister…?"  
"Call me, Macbeth." He smiled.  
Xanatos nodded, "Alright, you have a deal, but on one condition."  
Macbeth nodded, "What is it?"  
"There's a girl living at the castle, she is friends with these—pests. You are not to harm her, at all. Am I understood?"  
Macbeth smiled, "Perfectly."  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Owen returned to the castle and found Hailey returning with Elisa, they having been at the doctors for the week after checkup. Owen looked at Elisa curiously and she smiled, "Hailey's doing good. The incision's healing well as are her other organs."  
She turned to Hailey, "Well I best be going back to work, I'll see you later."  
Hailey nodded grimly, disliking the thought of being left with Owen—again—but brushed it aside. She hobbled over to Owen who was waiting to help her back up to her room to rest again when the doors to the tower opened.  
Neither thought anything of it until one of them yelled, "Hailey Winters!"  
Hailey paled and Owen stopped, frowning deeply. They turned to see her parent storming up to them. Owen said in a business voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Winters, what can I do for you?"  
The mother glared, "You can give us back our daughter!"  
Owen frowned, "I'm afraid I am not allowed to do that."  
"She's our daughter and you will return her!" The father yelled.  
Owen calmly took a set of papers out of a concealed pocket in his vest and handed them to Mr. Winters.  
"According to these I do not have to. She is now under David Xanatos' care."  
Hailey mentally balked at the idea but didn't show it…if it meant she didn't have to go back to her abusers then she would live. Besides, she had the Gargoyles to protect her now and, despite how much she hated Xanatos now, he did free them from the curse and actually seemed to care about her—even if she didn't return the feeling.  
Her parents quickly looked over the papers, before shoving them back at Owen and her father took a menacing step closer, before Owen stepped between her and her father. He glared at them both, but especially at Hailey. He gave her a merciless grin. "Smart move, Hailey. Aligning yourself with one of the most powerful men, but mark my words when I say we will take you back—one way or another."  
Her eyes widened in fear and her father laughed at the sight, before turning away and leaving. Hailey shook as Owen placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come Hailey, you need some rest."  
She tuned and took a shaky step forward, the sudden appearance of her parents had exhausted her mentally and in turn, physically. Owen saw this and frowned. He looked around for a second before walking back to her and picking her up, carrying her bridal style. Hailey was about to protest when he said, "You have already been up for too long Ms. Winters, and we do not want to risk you falling and injuring yourself more."  
She closed her mouth and sat still in his arms, rather unhappily, as he carried her to the elevator then to her room.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
She worked on some homework until sunset approached and stood up. She turned when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in!"  
Elisa entered with a smile, "How you feeling? Owen told me what happened."  
Hailey frown at the memory but nodded. "Better."  
Elisa gestured her head out the door, "Come on, they'll be waking up soon."  
Hailey grabbed her crutches and followed Elisa out.  
They climbed up the stairs to the upper terraces, where the Gargoyles were perched and instantly caught sight of a strange man. A growl rose up in Hailey's throat and Elisa frowned, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"I'd hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, M'lady." He said.  
Hailey glared at him, the air around him reminded her of the Captain of the Guard.  
"I hate surprises." Elisa returned and showed him her badge. "Now who are you?"  
"I'm called Macbeth." He turned to Hailey, "And you must be Hailey."  
"How do you know that?" She asked, highly suspicious of the man.  
"Wasn't that hard to figure out."  
Elisa briefly glanced to the sunset and said, "Let's step inside and discuss this."  
He smiled, "You protect no secrets madam." He gestured to the Gargoyles, "I know all about these creatures."  
Elisa looked nervously at the fastly dying sun. Hailey took a nervous breath, "I don't trust him."  
Elisa nodded, "Yeah, neither do I."  
The Gargoyles woke up with their usual enthusiasm and Macbeth smiled, sending chills up Hailey's spine.  
Lexington noticed them first, "Elisa, Hailey, who is your friend."  
Hailey ground out, "He's not my friend."  
Brooklyn and Goliath's looks hardened at that but held their tongues.  
Broadway hopped down and asked, "You ok Elisa?" Turning to Hailey he asked, "This guy bothering ya?"  
Bronx growled and barked warningly.  
Macbeth answered, "I'm here to offer you an invitation, to leave this drafty old castle and be guests of my home."  
Goliath shook his head, "I'm afraid we must refuse."  
"And I'm afraid I must insist." Elisa grabbed Hailey and pulled her away, she going willingly, and stood with the Gargoyles—Brooklyn draping a protective wing over her. "I did not stoop so low to take you while you while you slept, but now-"  
Broadway frowned, "I don't like your attitude. I think you better leave."  
He went near Macbeth who grabbed him suddenly and threw him at Hudson and sent them both tumbling over the edge of the terrace. He then threw some metal balls that erupted and started spilling out smoke. Hailey coughed as some got into her lungs and flinched when someone grabbed her only to relax once she saw that it was Brooklyn. He quickly flew her up to Goliath's perch before heading back down and engaging Macbeth. Hailey quickly crutched her way over to the edge and looked down.  
They were blinded by the smoke and Bronx charged at Macbeth but he moved at the last second and he ended up running into Lexington where Macbeth shot out an electrified net at them, stunning them both. Elisa stood next to Goliath and had her gun ready but couldn't get a clear shot. Goliath charged him but again he leapt out of the way and hit Brooklyn, hard.  
"No, Red!" Hailey cried, biting her lip so hard it began to bleed as she watched Macbeth also trap him in a net.  
She hurried down from the terrace, screwing her injuries, as fast as she could. She arrived at the bottom as Owen came out and walked over to Macbeth. She growled, figures he'd have something to do with it. She saw Goliath lay momentarily stunned in front of Macbeth and Brooklyn behind him. She ran over to Brooklyn and carefully touched the net with her crutch, listening for any sound of electricity—not worrying about herself as the crutch was made of wood. Hearing nothing, she quickly bent down threw the net off of Brooklyn.  
"Red, Red, can you hear me? Wake up, please!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she tries to wake him awake, "Brooklyn, please wake up!"  
Owen walked away and headed for Hailey, "Come on Hailey."  
Enraged, she jabbed her crutch at his shin and he yelped. Turning back to her his eyes burned angrily, "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him.  
"I'm afraid I cannot." Owen responded calmly as he dodged another one of her attacks and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side before picking her up and again carrying her bridal style but still keeping her arms pinned.  
Hailey struggled, outraged, "Owen let me go! I have to help my family! Let me GO!"  
Owen grunted as she struggled and thrashed, "Ms. Winters, you are going to hurt yourself and make your injuries worse."  
Elisa ran into them at that moment, "Put her down Owen."  
He continued walking, "Not happening detective."  
Elisa growled, "And I'm not asking."  
He shot her a glare before entering the office, "And she is not under your care."  
With that he disappeared into the room. Elisa ran at the door but found it locked. She let out an angered growl/shout but decided that for the moment, while both she and Hailey were enraged, she was at least safe, and ran back out to help the Gargoyles.  
Back with Owen, he had finally set Hailey down on one of the couches in the room. She instantly went to stand but he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and kept her sitting, "You left your crutches outside and you are not allowed to walk without them."  
"I don't care!" She shouted.  
"And all I care about right now is your safety. Remain seated."  
"I'm not just going to sit here while my family get hut because of you and David!"  
His glare hardened. "Ms. Winters, I do not care if I must tie you down to this couch, you will remain here until it is safe."  
She glared at him and neither blinked for a long moment, Owen finally turning away to look at the screens. Hailey moved quietly to get off the couch but Owen said warningly, without even turning around, "Hailey."  
Hailey sighed/growled defeatedly, there was no escaping Owen—at least, in her current condition—so focused her attention on the screen. Hoping and praying the Gargoyles would come out on top…although it didn't look like they would.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Elisa ran out of the castle in time to see Macbeth's copter picking up the netted Lexington and Bronx and also grabbing Brooklyn. He ran up the steps and Goliath began to follow, but faltered from the electrical shock. Macbeth leapt and grabbed hold of the cables and quickly climbed into the cockpit.  
Goliath jumped up and began pounding on the cockpit glass, before Macbeth electrified the outer edges of the copter and sent Goliath tumbling towards the ground. Elisa looked worriedly at Goliath, who moaned as he regained his senses.  
He looked up, eyes hard, as he turned to Elisa, "Where's Hailey?" It was more of a demand than a question but she ignored the tone, knowing he was just worried for her, as well as the others.  
"She's with Owen, he took her back to his office."  
Goliath's eyes were almost white as he stormed into the castle.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Owen shut off the screens and unlocked the door, so Goliath wouldn't pound it down in his rage. He opened it just as Goliath arrived, Broadway and Hudson behind him. Goliath couldn't find words and growled dangerously at Owen as he passed him and went over to Hailey, "Are you alright?"  
She nodded, fresh tears threatening to fall, "Yes, but-but Red…"  
He scooped her up and held her close and he walked out, "I will get them back."  
Goliath carried her outside where she could grab her crutches and Elisa came up to him with a knowing look.  
Goliath growled, "I don't want to hear anymore."  
Elisa frowned, "You're not safe here."  
"No! You don't understand; we've lost our world, our clan, our time! This castle is all we have left, we will not abandon it!"  
"What, you need a castle to fall on you? Read my lips, you're not safe here. What if the next freak show Xanatos hires shows up with a sledge hammer at high noon." Elisa tried placing a hand on his shoulder, but Goliath quickly shrugged it off as he stalked away. "I can't protect you during the day and as much as she wants to neither can Hailey."  
Hailey frowned, but nodded, grabbing Goliath gently by the wing, "Goliath, please. I do know what it's like to lose my world, my family, my time. But I was able to find something new, I found you guys. We can do the same, just as I did. This castle, every day it feels less and less like home and more and more like a prison. Please Goliath, just hear us out."  
He stopped, pained, before spreading his wings. "We will talk once I have found Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx."  
Hailey took a step away and nodded as he took off.  
Elisa sighed, frustrated, "Why doesn't he listen to me? It's obvious you can't stay here." Turning to Hailey, she asked, "How did you do it?"  
She shrugged, "I think he has a soft spot for me."  
Hudson nodded, "Aye, though I don't understand it, the only time I've seen something like that was with Demona before the destruction of our clan."  
Hailey looked down, sadly.  
Elisa's eyes hardened, "You need to leave."  
"What?" Broadway asked.  
Elisa turned to the castle, "You need to leave while Goliath's out."  
Hudson frowned, "Goliath isn't going to like this."  
"He doesn't have to like it, he just has to realize he has no choice." Elisa answered.  
Hailey nodded, "Hudson, this is for all of us. The longer you stay here the more likely it is you won't wake again. I-I can't protect you like I wish I could, I'm still human, and a weak one at that."  
Hudson frowned, "You are not weak, lass. It takes a strong soul to bear what you have gone through."  
Hailey shook her head but continued, "Elisa, Goliath said he'd listen to us. Give him one more night. If he still rejects the idea tonight then tomorrow we'll make our move."  
Elisa frowned but nodded, "Alright."

Goliath snarled at Macbeth, eyes white. "Why are you doing this? Did Xanatos pay you?"  
Macbeth laughed, "Aye, I asked him for money, if I had offered to do this for free then he'd be suspicious."  
Goliath flared his wings and yelled, head darting to the different mirrors housing Macbeth's image. "Then why?! We've done you no wrong."  
"It's not you I'm after. You're just a pawn, I want your queen."  
"Queen?" Goliath asked, folding his wings back over him. "We have no queen."  
"No? Then what about, Demona?"  
"You know Demona?"  
"Know her? I named her!" He laughed.  
Goliath took a shocked step back and fell through the floor with a shout, he breathed heavily as Macbeth walked closer to him with a torch, "If I capture you, the last of your kind, she will come to free you. It's her I want."  
Goliath pushed himself up with a laugh. "Then you are a fool! She is our enemy, she wouldn't lift a talon to save us."  
Macbeth gapped at the realization for a moment before grinning. "Well, you may be her sworn enemy, but she still holds dear the girl."  
Goliath's eyes turned white again, "Leave her alone."  
Macbeth grinned before running, "I think not."  
With that he disappeared through another door.  
Another prolonged battle took place and ended up with Macbeth escaping but finding the lost Gargoyles. They stood outside the burning castle and watched as Macbeth escaped in a jet. Goliath growled lowly as Brooklyn came over, "Is Hailey alight?"  
Goliath turned his attention to him and nodded, "She is fine. Let's go home."  
They arrived at the castle not long before sunrise. Hailey's face lit up at seeing Brooklyn and ran over to him,  
"You're ok!"  
He held her close, grinning. "Yup."  
Goliath turned his attention to Elisa, "I believe you wanted to talk?"  
She nodded, "Yes, Goliath, it's not safe for you here. Macbeth is just the beginning of what Xanatos will do to get rid of you guys."  
He frowned, "But this is our home, for longer than the humans have built and lived in this castle it is made with the stones of our home, our land. This has always been our home."  
Hailey pulled away from Brooklyn. "Goliath. This doesn't feel like home anymore. We're always having to watch our backs and frankly, I'm terrified to leave the castle during the day for fear of losing you guys again. We can start again, somewhere else, somewhere new where Xanatos can't find us and we don't always have to look over our shoulders. Somewhere that we can call home and be together as a clan."  
Hudson nodded, "Lad, they're right you know. This is just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that Goliath, home is the seven of us. Wherever we can be together, safe, that's our home."  
Goliath growled, but remembered Macbeth's threat and heard their words, relenting, "Fine."  
Elisa smiled, "I think I know just the place. Come on, I'll show you."  
Goliath turned to the castle, "Not yet. We cannot leave the Grimorum to Xanatos' questionable use."  
Hailey looked out, "It'll be sunrise in a few minutes."  
Goliath nodded, "We will leave tomorrow then."  
Hailey and Elisa watched as they turned to stone for the day and Elisa sighed, relived, "I don't know how you did it for all those years, Hailey."  
She shrugged, "It wasn't anything like this most of the time, and when it was it was mainly the—the Captain of the Guard who had to do the convincing."  
Elisa nodded sympathetically, "Well you should be getting some rest, you've had quite the night."  
Hailey smiled, "Just don't tell the doctor how much I've be up and I'll go to bed for a while."  
Elisa laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

The next day, Hailey sat in her chair as she read, waiting for the night to come. It was agonizing having to wait, she just wanted to leave already and be done with it…and it was so close! Only ten minutes till sundown.  
Exasperated, she put down the book she'd been trying to read for the past two hours and stood, grabbing her crutches, and walking over to the window. Colors were beginning to be painted in the sky and she smiled. Just a little longer and she could leave here, unaware of the danger just down beneath her feet.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
A man, dressed in dark green clothing and covered face turned to the smaller person next to him, who was taping at the computer controls. "Is it done?"  
When they grabbed a disk and turned it, because obvious that the other person was female. She nodded. "We have the information and the virus is in place. It will take a while for the backup computers to come online."  
He nodded, "Good, only one thing left to take care of."  
They darted out of the room, unseen, or so they thought.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Hailey grabbed her jacket, the nights beginning to get cooler and cooler. She lightly grasped the necklace Brooklyn had given to her all those 'years' ago, and smiled. It fell though when she heard her door rattling, "Owen? Is that you?"  
While she didn't want to see him but a sinking feeling in her stomach was making her hope it was him. She walked over to the door, asking, "Elisa?"  
She reached for the handle when it burst open and hit her in the chest and head, knocking her backwards and off her feet. Hailey sat up lightly gripping her side, the side that the bullet had entered through, with a groan. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two people. "Who are you? If you're here for David he's not home."  
The man leaned down and grabbed her arm, "I know."  
Hailey recoiled at the voice, she knew that voice. Thinking quickly she kicked him as hard as she could, which was pretty hard, in the ankle which freed her arm, before running out of the room. The man yelped in pain, before both of them gave chase.  
Hailey stumbled down the stairs and hit the floor at the bottom, groaning in pain from the impact. She quickly righted herself and ran out to the courtyard, she had almost reached door for the Hall, when she ran in to someone.  
Eyes wide with terror, she looked up to see Owen, "Owen!" She cried out in relief.  
Owen pushed her behind him as he saw her two attackers running out of the tower. The man removed his mask to reveal her father, "I suggest you hand over our daughter, I'm not afraid to get messy."  
Owen removed his glasses and placed them into his back pocket. "Neither am I."  
Hailey's father charged Owen who redirected his attack and sent him flying away from Hailey before pushing forward to drive him away more. Hailey backed slowly into the Hall as she watched them. They came to a standstill and her father grinned, "You're pretty good. Army training?"  
Owen shook his head and held his stance, "No, training with Mr. Xanatos."  
Hailey shouted suddenly as someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her. Turning her head, she saw her mother standing there, grinning, "We've missed you, Hailey."  
"I bet you have." Hailey spat, struggling to get free.  
Her mother glared and dug her figures into Hailey's injured side and she had to bit her lip to keep from screaming out in the agony it caused. "Watch your tone with me, missy." Her mother hissed.  
Owen had heard Hailey's shout and turned, Winter's took his distraction and landed a solid punch to his jaw—knocking him to the ground. Owen grunted from the impact and saw him running past and grabbed him by the ankle, tripping him.  
Hailey's mother jerked her and began dragging her to the door, when she was stopped by the ticked form of Elisa, gun drawn.  
"Ah, detective."  
"Let Hailey go." Elisa ordered.  
"No." She spat. "We're not letting go again."  
Owen and Winter's stood, Winter's running over to his wife and Hailey, drawing a gun of his own, while Owen stood in the outer doorway. Owen said in a calm voice, "Mr. Winter's, you are already caught breaking and entering, kidnapping and theft. Release Hailey."  
"And what are you going to do?" Hailey's mother asked, "You won't shoot us and risk hurting Hailey."  
"I'd say we're at a standstill." Hailey's father said.  
Owen looked up at the almost dark sky, "And time is on my side."  
"Really?" He asked unbelievingly.  
Then out of nowhere a roar like a clap of thunder erupted from the castle. Hailey, Elisa and Owen grinned as her father frown, her mother pulling her dangerously closer. "GOLIATH!" Hailey shouted.  
Her mother slapped a hand over her mother and hissed, "Shut up child."  
Her father glared at Owen, "I don't know what kind of trick you're playing, but it won't work."  
Owen saw the shadows on the terraces move and grinned, "I'm not so sure about that."  
Hailey's parents glared, confused, before they gasped and took a step backwards—dragging Hailey with them.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Goliath had awoken to nothing surprisingly. He looked down to the others and didn't see Hailey or Elisa with them.  
That confused him until he heard Hailey's shout, calling his name. That sent a spark of fear into his heart and he and the other Gargoyles jumped down instantly to the courtyard, finding a sight that made their blood boil.  
Goliath stepped out of the shadows and entered the Hall, eyes white along with the other Gargoyles as they caught sight of Hailey being held captive. "Hailey!" He cried.  
Hailey bit her mother's hand and she yelped, before grabbing a knife and holding it close, "Stay back monsters."  
Hailey tried to form words, but couldn't find words to say, looking directly at Brooklyn with pleading eyes.  
Brooklyn's growl deepened as he took a step forwards and Hailey's father trained his gun on him, making him pause.  
Owen said calmly, though his scowl deep, "Goliath," He said slowly, knowing how this would anger the Gargoyle to a point he didn't know, "Meet Hailey's parents."  
"WHAT!?" Goliath roared in pure fury, wings flailing. He turned his attention to them, eyes so white they looked to be ablaze. "You dare call yourselves her parents?!"  
Hailey's father answered, though terrified, "We raised her and she repays us by becoming friends with demons?"  
Goliath pointed his claw at him, "You are the one, who is a demon."  
Before he could answer, Goliath ran forward and hit him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling across the room, before sweeping his tail out at Hailey's mother.  
She, being too startled, had dropped her knife and landed hard on her back—releasing Hailey. Goliath grabbed Hailey and held her close and pulled her away from her, before handing her to Hudson. He returned his attention to Hailey's mother, who was picking herself up, and grabbed her, throwing her into the nearby wall.  
Brooklyn had leapt forwards and attacked Hailey's father. He growled, pulling out a knife and swung at Brooklyn, only for it to be caught by his tail then thrown across the room. He quickly picked himself up and ran at Brooklyn again. Brooklyn dodged him and swung out with his claws, catching him in the arm and leaving three deep gashes. He fell and Brooklyn hauled him up by his collar and growled before throwing him near his wife.  
Goliath stepped closer to the two of them and snarled, "If you ever come near Hailey again. We will not hesitate to end this."  
The two of them quickly scrambled up and left without another word, Hailey's father only sparing her a momentary hate filled glance.  
Hailey broke away from Hudson and ran, more like tripped over, to Brooklyn, "Thank you." She said, burying her head in his chest.  
He rested his beak on her head and stroked her hair, "Hey, it's ok. I've got you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
Goliath's eyes dimmed back to their normal state he turned to Owen and said, "We are leaving, though you can tell Xanatos that we will be back."  
Hudson walked over to the Grimorum and Owen frowned, "That is property of Mr. Xanatos."  
Goliath glared, "It was never his to begin with."  
Throwing off the glass, he grabbed the book and they turned to leave. Although highly displeased Owen let them go.  
Hailey turned to leave with them, when she felt a human hand on her shoulder and sucked in a startled breath of air. The others must have head it as they stopped and turned, seeing Owen holding Hailey gently back. Goliath growled, "Release her Owen."  
Owen shook his head, "No, she is still in need of medical care and you cannot provide it."  
"I'll be fine!" Hailey hissed.  
Owen saw her grimace and her hand holding her side and again shook his head, "No you are not. Until you are completely recovered you are not leaving this castle."  
Hailey glared and Goliath's frown deepened in thought. Elisa stepped towards her, "Hailey, he's right. As much as you want to go with the Gargoyles, you're hurt and they can't take care of those needs."  
"I don't care, I'm not being left behind!"  
Brooklyn frowned and stepped away from the group, "And I'm not leaving without her."  
Goliath sighed and walked over to Hailey. She looked into his eyes pleadingly and he cupped her face, thumb moving away some hair and caught sight of some blood on her forehead. "Where did this come from?"  
She gently touched it, remembering what happened not half-hour ago, "When my parents broke into my room the door caught me, I think it hit my head."  
Goliath grimaced and stepped away, "You will remain here Hailey."  
There were cried of dismay and outrage from the other Gargoyles and Hailey. "What?! NO! I'm not staying, you're not leaving me here!"  
Goliath sighed, "Elisa is right, we had no knowledge of how to treat such wounds, and you are not yet healed from the incident. You do not heal like a Gargoyle and while we can care for smaller wounds, we don't know what to do with yours."  
Brooklyn scowled at Goliath, "I'm not leaving Hailey alone with, with him!" He pointed heatedly at Owen.  
Hailey bit back to Goliath, "And I'm not going to be here alone when David gets back!"  
Goliath roared, "Enough! You will remain here until you are well. Brooklyn, you can visit her when you wake but it is not safe to sleep here anymore."  
Hailey broke away from Owen and held Goliath's arm, "Goliath, please!" She whispered.  
Goliath drew her in, "It is only until you are well, then we will bring you with us."  
Hailey fought the tears that threatened and buried her head in his chest, "I don't want to be alone anymore."  
"We will always be here Hailey, get well soon."  
Owen returned to her side as the Gargoyles left. They stood there for a moment before Owen turned and picked Hailey up. She didn't complain, just sat there silently until she saw him going to the elevator and not her room,  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"After all the jostling you have gone through it would be best to have you examined, and to have your head checked."  
Hailey didn't say anything, just nodded.

Xanatos walked into the damaged courtyard, it not having yet been repaired since Macbeth's attack, and smiled.  
"Welcome home Mr. Xanatos. I'm sorry to tell you that the Grimorum is gone, as are the Gargoyles. However I think you will find this interesting."  
Owen put a tape into a player and handed it to Xanatos. He took it and looked it over, it showing Macbeth and his battle with Goliath. "Fascinating. It would seem we have a new player in the game. But we'll worry about that later, I'm home. That's all that matters now."  
"Yes." Owen nodded.  
Xanatos looked up to a certain tower, "Is she…"  
"She is still here, I managed to convince Goliath to keep her here until she was healed."  
Xanatos nodded, "Good job Owen, now we just have try and convince her to stay."  
Owen fixed his glasses, "I wish you luck on that. It took more to convince her to stay than it took to convince Goliath to leave her here."  
"Hm." Xanatos nodded, "Have the cook put two bowls of dinner on a tray with something to drink."  
Owen nodded, "Sir, there is something else."  
"What is it Owen?"  
"The Winter's broke two nights back." Xanatos glared heatedly, "They stole some information and also tried to kidnap Ms. Winters."  
"I assume you managed to repel them?"  
"Indeed, the Gargoyles woke up not long their attempts."  
Xanatos nodded, "Good. Now about this information."  
"We haven't figured out everything that's been stolen, as it seems to have been taken in a random order."  
Xanatos frowned, "Have you finished their back ground checks?"  
Owen nodded, "Yes, and—it is a bit surprising."  
Xanatos frowned and grabbed the file. "Ex-special tactics and espionage?"  
"Dishonorably discharged after sabotaging their teams."  
Xanatos growled and shook his head, returning the file to Owen. "Thank you Owen."  
He left, heading for the kitchen, grabbing the platter then making his way up to the tower. Xanatos stopped outside the door and knocked loudly.  
"Go away Owen." He heard Hailey growl.  
Opening the door, he poked his head in, "I'm not Owen."  
Hailey turned from her window and glared at him, "I wish it was."  
Xanatos looked hurt as he came in, "I thought you might be hungry, and seeing as how you probably wouldn't be coming down…"  
Hailey only looked at Xanatos, before promptly ignoring him.  
Xanatos sighed, "Hailey, I know what I've done is—unforgivable to you. I tried to get rid of your friends but what I was doing to-"  
"To what?" Hailey snapped, "You tried to kill my family! Don't you dare say you were trying to protect me because you weren't! I can't believe I ever trusted you! As soon as I can walk without crutches I'm leaving! I hate this place and I most certainly hate you, David!"  
Xanatos fought to keep his face natural, a bit of sadness seeping through despite his efforts. He stood and nodded, "Enjoy your dinner Hailey."  
With that he left and Hailey buried her head in her knees, silent tears streaking down her cheeks.

A few hours later, Hailey was woken up by the sound of somebody tapping on her window. Startled, the teen sat up and looked towards her window, scared thinking that her parents came back for her as soon as her family left.  
Slowly, she got out of bed and walks towards the window. Every step towards the curtains, made Hailey's heart beat faster in fear of what was on the other side. Just as she grabbed the curtains, the tapping started again, although more urgently. Hailey parted the curtains a little to the side to see her unexpected visitor and when she saw who it was, a huge smile spread across her face.  
The teen threw her curtains aside and opened her windows, before tackling the visitor to the ground and hugged him as he did her as he sat up on the ground. "Brooklyn!"  
The Gargoyle grinned, "Who else?"  
Hailey's smile dropped as she was confused, "What are you doing here?" She asks as she placed a hand on the Gargoyle's cheek. "I thought Goliath said to wait until I am finished healing."  
Brooklyn nuzzled her hand as he answered, "I managed to convince Goliath to let me stay with you." He gently reached up and held the hand that was on his cheek. "Cause I was scared that your..." He growled. "...parents would try something, if they knew that we didn't live here anymore." He then grinned, smugly. "Broadway and Lex will join us tomorrow, until then I have you all to myself."  
Hailey giggled as she wrapped her arms around her Gargoyle's neck as he tightened his arms around her waist as he stood up from the ground.  
"I also know how to start this...wonderful night." Brooklyn said, his grin turned cheeky.  
"Oh and what is that?" Hailey said, smiling.  
Brooklyn's grin turned into a loving smile that causes Hailey to blush shyly as butterflies flew around in her stomach. "Let me show you."  
With that, the red Gargoyle placed his lips on hers, making Hailey sigh and close her eyes in bliss as Brooklyn wrapped his wings around them both without breaking the kiss. For what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes, the couple broke apart panting as they smiled at each other. Hailey nuzzled her head in Brooklyn's chest and sigh in content as his hold on her tightened.  
I swear on my life, Hailey. I will protect you from anything that will bring you harm. Brooklyn thought as he closed his eyes in bliss. It's a promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Hailey sat at her desk, Hamilton trying to teach to her but she wasn't paying the slightest attention. She had gotten back from a doctor's appointment and was given the all clear—well, mostly all clear, she still wasn't allowed to do anything extraneous, but was more than well enough to get away from Xanatos. Which meant tonight she could go back to her family. The past two months had been agony, true, the trio had rested on her tower, but that still left the days…and today they weren't there. They had gone back to their new home to give a report back to Goliath and hadn't made it back before sunrise. She wasn't worried about them, they could more than take care of themselves and she'd see them tonight shortly after sunset, but still, it made her feel alone.  
"Ms. Winters, please pay attention."  
Hailey looked up from the very interesting knot in the wood of the desk. "Sorry Professor Hamilton. I've just got a lot on my mind."  
He nodded, "As we all do, but for now you need to focus on your studies."  
"Yes sir." She said quietly. Only six more hours then I'm out of here.

Elisa got out of her car and grabbed the extra TV her parents had stashed in a closet, closing the door with her foot, she carefully made her way to the Department building. She bent down to grab the door handle when someone suddenly offered,  
"Need some help?" An auburn man approached and got the door for her. "Worried you'll miss the late show tonight?"  
She laughed, "It's a gift, I'm just stashing it here until I'm off of shift."  
Elisa quickly made her way inside and placed the TV inside the storage closet that held the ladder to the clock tower. She turned and left, about to head out to her car when one of the other detectives passed her, "Hey Maza." John waved and pointed back down the hall with his thumb, "The Captain wants to see you."  
Elisa sighed but nodded, "Thanks John."  
Making her way to the office, she found her boss waiting for her. "Elisa, I'm glad I could catch you before you left."  
"What did you need?" Elisa asked with a slight frown.  
The Captain frowned a bit, "You're not going to like this but…with the turn of recent events, the shooting in particular, I've decided that it would be best for you to have a partner."  
Elisa's eyes widened in shock. "Captain, this is a joke, right?"  
She shook her head, "No joke, I'm assigning you a partner. That shooting was meant for you and the girl accidentally got in the way. We don't want to lose you and I'm going to make sure that we don't."  
"You think I need protection?" Elisa glared.  
"This isn't open for discussion." She opened the door to reveal the man that had helped her earlier. "This is detective Matt Bluestone. He worked with me to close the Dracon business."  
He walked in hand handed her the phone she'd dropped unknowingly. "Hehe, you dropped this."  
She took with, trying and failing to suppress a frown, "Thanks."  
They left and she made her way closer to the storage closet. "No offence, I'm sure you're a great cop but I don't need a partner. And I don't want a partner."  
"Hey, I understand." Matt replied, a small level of hurt in his voice. "The problem is, you have a partner—me. I guess, we'll just have to make the best of it."  
Elisa sighed and lightly held her head, "Huh, there must be some kind of conspiracy going on to make my life difficult."  
"Wouldn't surprise me." Matt said good naturedly.  
Elisa looked at her watch, "Look, I have something to take care of, alone. I'll meet you outside in five minutes."  
She went back to the storage closet and grabbed the ladder, pulling it down before grabbing the TV. "You guys better appreciate this."  
Elisa opened the trap door and Broadway came over and grabbed the TV, "Let me help you Elisa."  
"Thanks Broadway." A yellow RC car suddenly raced around her feet, "Hey!"  
"Neat toy, huh?" Lexington asked.  
Elisa laughed, "Yeah, slow it down or I'll give you a speeding ticket." She looked around and noticed someone was missing,  
"Where's Goliath?"  
"Down in the library." Broadway answered, helping Brooklyn set up the TV.  
Elisa nodded, "Are you supposed to be getting Hailey now, Brooklyn?"  
Brooklyn frowned at Hudson. "I was about to, then someone, brought up the TV and Hudson wanted it installed."  
Elisa laughed, "Well don't take too long. She seemed desperate at the doctor's today."  
Broadway smiled, "Hey, are you staying for breakfast?"  
"No, I have to get back to work soon." Elisa said, shaking her head and climbing back down.  
She made a quickly jaunt to the library to check on Goliath. Getting inside wasn't hard, one of the back exists was unlocked,  
however, finding Goliath was another story. "Goliath? Goliath?"  
Elisa eventually found him near the front on a stool. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Whatcha reading?"  
"Diswanski." He answered flatly.  
Elisa smiled, "Who's it by?"  
Goliath looked at her funny, not understanding.  
Elisa laughed, "It was just a joke." Goliath nodded, looking out the window. Elisa followed his gaze, "What's wrong?"  
He growled lowly and a bit sadly. "Xanatos. He stole our ancestral home and drove us into hiding here…while he still has Hailey. And I was unable to prevent it."  
Elisa frowned, even though she understood. "Hey, look on the bright side. You didn't lose a castle, you gained a library. And Hailey will be coming back tonight, wouldn't surprise me if Brooklyn was headed out right now to get her."  
Goliath glared at Xanatos' tower that was in perfect eye sight, "This is his world, his time. We are outcasts and strangers living in a strange land. We have no hope of regaining what is rightfully ours."  
Elisa sighed, "You're right, it's a lousy deal, but Xanatos won't stay on top forever, Goliath. What goes around, comes around. I wouldn't want his company."  
"If only I could make him feel what I feel now." Goliath sighed, ending in a low growl.  
Elisa sighed and went back up to the clock tower to check on them one last time before she left, Goliath carrying her up.  
Brooklyn and Lexington had managed to get the TV working again. "Well, it's not a six foot screen but I hope it will do."  
Hudson smiled, "It's a grand gift lass. Thank you."  
Brooklyn was hoping from one foot to another with impatience. "Can I go get Hailey now?"  
Goliath sighed, it ending in a laugh, "Yes Brooklyn. You may-Xanatos!"  
Brooklyn, who was already half-way across the tower, suddenly stopped. "Oh great."  
"Brooklyn, wait." Goliath commanded and Brooklyn reluctantly trudged back over to the group, who were watching the event. "…To just give it away?" The curator asked.  
Xanatos answered with coolness, "Well Travis, I felt that the Eye should be shared with the world instead of just locked away in my personal museum." Goliath growled. "Besides, it's a great tax write off."  
The curator grinned although his eyes gave way some slight uncertainty as to Xanatos' reasons. "A grand gesture from a man known for his grand gestures."  
Finally Goliath roared, infuriated by Xanatos' play, and ran out of the tower.

Xanatos returned to the tower after the dedication meeting and turned to Owen, "Have they come for her yet?"  
He shook his head, "Not yet, although she's waiting for them in the courtyard."  
Xanatos nodded, "Good, I don't want her returning to them quite yet."  
"Sir, are you sure this is wise?"  
"It's not about what's wise right now Owen, it's about her safety. And I don't want her anywhere near the Gargoyles at present."  
Xanatos took the elevator up to the castle and found Hailey waiting in the courtyard. "Hello Hailey."  
She didn't turn to look at him. "What do you want, David?"  
Xanatos looked hurt, although she couldn't see it, "Is it wrong for a friend to say good bye?"  
"You're not my friend. You never were."  
Xanatos frowned and sat next to her on the steps, "I'm sure they'll come soon."  
Hailey said nothing, just scanning the sky.  
Xanatos sighed, "Owen said you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, you should eat something before you leave."  
"I'll live until they get here, thanks." She said flatly.  
He handed Hailey a small tray of food. "The doctor said to keep your strength up, if you can't do that while you're still in my home then I will be forced to keep you here longer."  
Hailey glared at him, "Why do you keep acting like you care?! We both know that you don't and that you've just been using me to get at the Gargoyles!"  
Xanatos' face hardened, deeply hurt by her words, "Despite what you think, Hailey, I do care for you. More than you know. And I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are."  
Hailey turned away from him, frowning, "If that was true you would have stopped trying to kill my family."  
Xanatos set the tray next to Hailey, "Hailey, please, let me make this up to you."  
"You're too late for that."  
He sighed, "Just take a few bites, to hold you over until they come to collect you."  
She said and did nothing, ignoring him completely, and Xanatos sighed, getting up and walking back inside. Hailey looked down at the bowl of soup Xanatos had left and sighed, it really did look good. Grabbing the spoon, she took a few bites from the bowl before putting down the spoon.  
Xanatos returned ten minutes later to find Hailey asleep on the stairs. Smiling gently he picked her up and carried her back inside.

After Goliath had stormed out of the clock tower, Brooklyn had excused himself from the group and left to bring Hailey home. Elisa smiled as she watched him leave before heading back downstairs to her no doubt overly curious 'partner'.  
Winds were not favorable tonight, Brooklyn mused, they were blowing in exactly the opposite direction of where he was trying to go—thus taking three times as long as it usually should have to get to Xanatos' tower. Brooklyn glided over the courtyard and didn't see Hailey so flew up to her window, expecting to find her somewhere warmer as the nights were getting rather cold, especially for a human—it really wasn't bothersome to a Gargoyle—but Hailey always did seem to get colder easier, even if she never mentioned or complained about it.  
When he didn't find her in there either his brows crossed, "Maybe she's in the Hall."  
Brooklyn landed and made his way inside the castle, being careful as he now considered this enemy ground. He had only crossed half the Hall, making his way towards the library where Hailey could sometimes be found if she was still working on homework, when Xanatos met him. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come."  
Brooklyn tried to keep his face blank, but he never was known for his poker face. "Yeah, and I'll leave as soon as I get Hailey."  
Xanatos folded his hands behind him, "I am afraid, she's indisposed at the moment."  
Brooklyn's eyes began to flicker white, "Xanatos, where is Hailey?"  
He nodded outside, "I must ask that you leave, now."  
Claws clenching and wings flaring, Brooklyn stormed over to Xanatos, grabbing him by his collar, "What have you done with her?!"  
Xanatos replied calmly, a curse he must have, "She has not been harmed, I can guarantee that, but she will not be returning with you tonight."  
"Why I otta…" Brooklyn began with a hiss.  
Xanatos put a hand on Brooklyn's claws to better position himself, "Murder me where I stand, figuratively? What would Goliath think?"  
Brooklyn growled deeply, eyes whitish now, "I'd think he help me." However, he dropped Xanatos unceremoniously on the ground and turned to leave, "She had better not be harmed when I return."  
Xanatos grinned from his spot on the floor, "Wouldn't ever dream of it."  
Brooklyn flew blindly back to the tower and stormed inside, "Where's Goliath!?"  
Lexington and Bronx jumped while Hudson turned worriedly to Brooklyn and Broadway slowly finished chewing some food, wide eyed. Hudson was the one who answered, "He hasn't returned yet lad. What's wrong? Where's Hailey?"  
If Brooklyn's face could have turned even more red, it would have from anger. "He's not letting her go!"  
Hudson frowned, "Goliath isn't going to like that."  
Brooklyn glared, "Goliath isn't?! I swear if he hurts her-!"  
Hudson stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think he will lad, despite everything he seems to truly care for her wellbeing."  
Brooklyn said nothing, but glared at the floor.

Elisa stood in the Captain's office. "According to sightings all over town, there are at least three of these things. They're not shy about being seen."  
Elisa frowned in thought, saying quietly, "This doesn't make sense."  
The Captain looked up, "What's that Maza?"  
Matt walked in before she could answer, "Check this out." He said as he turned on the TV.  
A news reporter came up. "This station has acquired the security camera coverage of the robbery last night."  
Elisa watched and she easily recognized a Gargoyle, and the only Gargoyle that had that had that build was the least likely person on Earth to steal something like the Eye of Odin. Her brow furrowed in deep confusion.  
The figure smashed the glass and snatched the Eye before walking off. "According to witnesses, this, gargoyle-like creature attacked a guard and flew away from the scene."  
Matt turned off the television.  
The Captain leaned back, face blank, before leaning forward again and speaking to the two of them, "You two saw that, thing. Care to speculate?"  
Matt answered, "I'll I know is, I hit it with a 38 slug and didn't even slow it down."  
The Captain looked down before looking at Elisa, "Maza, any ideas?"  
She shook her head, "Not yet."  
The shift was a long one until sunset came when she was finally able to sneak away. She found the Gargoyles just awakening and explained everything to Goliath. "So there you have it, someone's impersonating you Goliath."  
Broadway looked curious, "Do you think they're other Gargoyles out there?"  
Elisa shook her head, "You guys are tough but not that tough. I heard Matt's slugs bounce off metal."  
"Xanatos' robots." Goliath growled.  
Brooklyn scowled while Broadway asked, "The Steel Clan? But I thought we destroyed them all."  
"We did." Goliath said, "He must have made more."  
Hudson frowned, "It makes no sense, why would Xanatos donate the jewel to the museum and then have it stolen?"  
Goliath growled, "No doubt he must have some devious plan in mind."  
Brooklyn scowled, "Which can't be good for us if he's saying he's keeping Hailey away from us for her own protection."  
Goliath nodded and turned, "Hudson, you and Bronx guard our new home. The rest of you, come with me."  
Elisa frowned and ran in front of Goliath, "Where are you going?"  
"To deal with Xanatos." Goliath said flatly.  
Elisa shook her head, "Hold on Goliath, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen if I were you. You're not rating very high in the public opinion polls right now."  
"No Elisa!" Goliath growled, "No more hiding, Xanatos will answer to me for this. If he thinks he can keep Hailey away from us, then he is wrong."  
"Goliath, wait!" Elisa called, but it fell on deaf ears.

Hailey woke up with a sigh and rolled over, tired. She groaned contently as she snuggled into the warmth of the bed more, wrapping the blanket around her more tightly. She laid still for several moments before she shot up with wide eyes, "Brooklyn! I can't believe I fell asleep. Oh, I hope I didn't miss him or, wait…why am I in a room?"  
In her haste, Hailey got the blankets tangled around her feet and fell out of bed rather unceremoniously. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up and scanned the room. It was quite large but obviously not made of the castle stone which meant that she was inside the tower portion, not the castle portion. "What the-?"  
She took note of the large king bed she had been asleep in and the couch with a TV on the far side of the room, along with an electric and gas fireplace with an armchair and a side table with a book on it a fair distance from the end of the bed. Hailey's brow creased deeply, she hadn't seen this room before, and she had explored the tower extensively and knew every room in the castle by heart.  
She was just getting to her feet, when the door opened and Xanatos came in. "Ah, Hailey, I'm glad you're awake."  
"David! What did you do?!" Hailey yelled at the man, glaring at him as he approached.  
Xanatos sighed as he answered calmly, "I cannot let you return to the Gargoyles just yet-"  
"Quit lying! You just don't want me to go back!" Hailey shouted, "Well, let me tell you that if you don't let Brooklyn pick me up here then I'll leave myself!"  
Xanatos frowned, "There is no need for drastic measures. You can leave as soon as everything settles down."  
"'Settles down'? What does that mean?" There was a pause as Hailey thought for a moment, "What did you do!?"  
"What makes you think I did anything?" Xanatos asked, sounding completely innocent.  
Hailey scowled, "If there's something wrong with the Gargoyles you're always at the root of it."  
Xanatos kept a straight face and said, "Whatever is going on is not your problem. You will remain here until it has quietened down. You can call Owen if you need anything but as it is late, or rather, very early, I suggest you go back to bed."  
Xanatos turned to leave and Hailey ran after him. He opened the door and she ran out, only for her arm to be grabbed by him and pulled back into the room. "Stay put."  
With that he closed the door and locked it. Hailey growled and kicked it in frustration before wandering to the window and plopping down to look out, she wasn't getting out of here any time soon.

Elisa ran out to her car, "Yo, partner!"  
She groaned, this had to be the worst time possible. "No offence Matt, but this is something that I have to handle alone."  
He opened the door, "No way, not with those stainless steel monsters out there."  
She frowned, "Look, this is the one time I don't want to partner."  
"Yeah?" Matt asked, "Well that's usually the time when you need one the most."  
Elisa frowned, knowing she wouldn't be able to shake him, "Come on, get in."  
Once they arrived at the tower she instantly jumped out of the car and ran inside, Matt following closely. She was stopped at the elevator, however, by Owen. "I'm sorry detective Maza, but Xanatos is in an important meeting."  
"I've always been welcome before." Elisa tried to reason.  
Owen frowned as he looked down at her, "Things change, detective. I don't suppose you have a warrant?"  
Elisa fought off the urge to growl, "I want to see Hailey."  
"She's resting at the moment, come back tomorrow if you want to see her."  
She couldn't help the small growl that did escape her then. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go Elisa."  
She turned sharply and left.  
Matt, uncomfortable with Elisa's tenseness, tried to lighten the mood…tried. "Well that was spectacularly successful."  
"Yeah." She looked up, dejected, and saw shadows crossing the moon. Wherever their headed they might need help keeping people away from them. She ran for her car, "Come on, hurry."  
Matt sighed as he jogged after Elisa, "I can tell working with you will be good aerobics."  
Once he was in, Elisa pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Short while ago with the Gargoyles…  
When the Gargoyles arrived at the castle Xanatos was already waiting for them, looking rather smug. The trio landed on the terraces while Goliath shot down into the courtyard. "Xanatos, you have gone too far! First you steal our home, then you steal our very identities! Now you keep Hailey from us!" His eyes burned white by the end, furious.  
Xanatos shook his head, "You're got it all wrong, I'm the best friend you have in this whole world."  
Goliath roared at Xanatos' answer, "No you are not! Hailey is the only human friend we have here! I will not be fooled again by your kind!"  
Xanatos smiled in a way that made Goliath's skin crawl. "You care for her, don't you? Not in the way you cared for Demona, of course, but like a daughter."  
Goliath's low growl deepened, "If you hurt her Xanatos I swear I'll-"  
"Come now Goliath, I may be ruthless but I'd never hurt Hailey, that's why I'm trying to protect her."  
"Like when you protected her against her parents!?"  
Xanatos scowled, brow dipping in anger—although not at Goliath, "I hadn't realized how much of a threat they really were. Precautions have been made, they won't be getting back inside. But they weren't who I meant."  
Goliath's claws clenched again as his wings flared, as did Brooklyn's. "She is our family, she is more protected with us than you!"  
Xanatos shook his head, "You're wrong Goliath, she's in even more danger with you right now…now that soon, everyone in the Big Apple will be hunting Gargoyles."  
"Because of you!" Goliath yelled.  
Xanatos shook his figure, "If you want to be picky we won't get anywhere. Let's try to focus on the big picture Goliath, I've got a research facility upstate where you, your friends and Hailey will be comfortable and protected."  
"What?!" Goliath asked, borderline angry and confused.  
Xanatos shook his head, "It doesn't seem like a difficult choice to me. Stay here in the city where you'll be hunted down like animals or be my guests, in a safe haven. Wha'd ya say?"  
Goliath growled and smashed the nearby lamp post, before leaping back up to the terraces and leaving, furious. "Let's go."  
"You're taking this much too personally." Xanatos yelled.  
Brooklyn growled as he caught up to Goliath. "What about Hailey! We can't just leave her there!"  
Goliath growled but his eyes ceased glowing and almost looked, dejected. "As much as I hate to admit it, Xanatos is right. As of right now, Hailey isn't safe with us—not as long as the people see what Xanatos' machines are doing, they can't see the difference."  
Brooklyn glared at his leader, "So we're just leaving her there!?"  
Goliath looked down, avoiding his glare, "Yes." There was a pause before he said, "At least until we can put down his machines."  
"Then we storm the castle and get her back." Brooklyn seethed.  
Goliath nodded, not objecting to the idea at all, "Yes, then we get Hailey back."  
A red light suddenly shot through the sky and Goliath fell with a yell. "Goliath!" Lexington shouted.  
Goliath hit a satellite and grabbed the antenna, preventing himself from falling further as the Steel Clan attacked.

Elisa pulled up next to the mass of people and pushed her way through the crowed—Matt following closely, before reaching a news van and asked the nearby news man, "What's going on up there?"  
He turned to her, "Looks like that urban myth about gargoyles just became urban reality."  
Elisa frowned as she looked up at the roof of the tower.  
Suddenly shouts and police orders filled the street and she looked up to what the lights were outlining, two clustered groups flying near the moon.  
"Their heading south." Matt said suddenly.  
Elisa sighed, this was going to get complicated with him.

Hailey growled, she was locked in a room, again! This was becoming a very annoying habit. It'll be sunup soon…She looked around for some way to get out for the dozenth time. Looking up, she saw two swords crisscrossing each other above the mantle of the fire place, climbing up she grabbed one and yanked upwards. It was stuck and she and it ended up on the floor before it finally came loose.  
Now with a weapon, she felt a bit more confident and stood behind the door but not directly. "Owen! Hey Owen are you there!?"  
The door opened, but an unfamiliar voice greeted her, "Miss Hailey? Xanatos left me in case there was anything you needed."  
Stunned for a moment by the newcomer, she threw her weight against the door and the man yelped in pain as it collided with his nose. Sliding the blade of the sword between the door and the wall before it could close, she hurriedly opened it again and ran out—the man hunched over and cradling a broken nose. She felt a little bad for him, he probably had no idea why that happened, but was also thankful that it wasn't Owen because she could disappear that much faster.  
She ran through the hallways until she found the elevator and took it up to the castle. She could have probably gotten out, but Owen or Xanatos would have no doubt stopped her soon after and she had no idea where the Gargoyles were even at now, Brooklyn not having told her. So her best bet would be to disappear in the castle until the returned, which she knew they would. Once in the castle she knew she could disappear, there were secret hallways for the servants so they could travel faster between rooms—and the castle was too large for Xanatos to find her without a swat team.

Brooklyn was the first to land at the castle after defeating the new Steel Clan, Goliath was right behind. "Start searching the castle for Hailey, if we can't find her here then we'll start looking through the tower."  
They all nodded, not caring if any humans saw them right now or not. They split up and started checking the castle top and bottom.  
Goliath was exiting a lower chamber of what used to be an armory and now was a storage room, when someone shouted his name then collided with him. Wide eyed, he looked down to see what the warm little mass that was hugging him was…and was overjoyed to see that it was Hailey. "Hailey! Are you alright, Xanatos didn't hurt you?"  
She shook her head as he held her close, wings wrapping around her, "No, I'm fine, I was worried about you guys though…Brooklyn's alright?"  
Goliath smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's fine if not a bit sore as we all are. Come, let's collect the others and go home."  
He picked her up and held her close, fearing that Xanatos might come in at any time and take her away again, "Home, it's been so long…"  
Goliath frowned, but ran out into the courtyard and roared into the night, signaling the others—who came running out.  
Brooklyn grinned at seeing Hailey and ran over but stopped in front of Goliath, he could tell by the way he was holding Hailey that he wasn't willing to let her go quite yet. Saddened but understanding, he grinned at Hailey who returned it before they took off into the night.  
They flew over the city, but each of them were on guard for any rouge or missed Steel Clan robots. They landed at the police station bell tower and Hailey laughed, "This is where you guys have been staying?"  
Lexington grinned, "Yup!"  
Goliath set Hailey down once they were safely inside and hugged her again, "I am glad that you're safe."  
She buried her head in his chest, "It's good to be home."  
There was a scoff from behind her, "Hey, what about me?!"  
Goliath and Hailey smiled and she laughed, "You better greet him, before Bronx learns of your return."  
Grinning, Hailey broke away from Goliath and ran over to Brooklyn, "Missed you too Red."  
He held her close for a minute, wings wrapped tightly around her, before she felt him vibrate and growl, "Go away, mine."  
She frowned, "Red?"  
"Bronx…" Came a warning growl, before he yelped and they hit the floor and Hailey was assaulted with a large tongue. "Hey Bronx!"  
The Gargoyle dog got off her a moment later and ran circles around her, before she was allowed to greet the others.

Xanatos landed at the tower as the sun rose. Owen waiting for him, "It would appear that your plan to learn about the Gargoyle's hiding place has gone awry, sir."  
"Not really." Xanatos said as he pulled off the red helmet, "I have the Eye of Odin back in my private collection and the city owes me a favor for donating it, I successfully tested this prototype battle-exo-frame, and the most important thing,"  
"Yes sir?" Owen asked.  
Xanatos grinned and turned to Owen, "I was a little worried that I might be getting soft, but I was able to stand up against Goliath—the greatest warrior alive. I'd say I still got the edge." There was a pause before he asked, "How is Hailey?"  
Owen didn't answer for a minute, a slight frown on his face as he did, "She's back with the Gargoyles. I regret to say that she got past the sentry."  
Xanatos laughed, "I would be worried if she didn't."  
"Sir?" Owen asked.  
Xanatos turned to Owen again, "It was time she left, for moment anyway."  
Owen nodded, "I see."


	15. Chapter 15

Hailey slept on the couch and woke up to something caressing her cheek. Blinking her eyes open, she saw Brooklyn standing above her with a smile, "Sleep well?"  
She grinned, "Yeah, when did you guys wake up?"  
"Just a few minutes ago." He said, before kissing her, making Hailey happily return the kiss.  
"Hey Hailey, I'm making pizza, want any?"  
Breaking the kiss, Hailey grinned at Broadway, who was a few feet away. "I'd love some Aqua! I'm starved."  
She stood and Bronx ran around her feet and tackled Brooklyn, before chasing after Lexington. Brooklyn grinned, "Oh it's on Bronx."  
Hailey watched and laughed as Brooklyn tackled Bronx and rolled a bit, before Bronx suddenly pinned Brooklyn then began licking him incessantly. Brooklyn gagged and kicked the Gargoyle dog off, "Oh, gross."  
Hailey laughed quietly and Brooklyn playfully glared, "Oh, so you think it's funny?"  
Hailey shrugged, "Kinda."  
"That smirk says otherwise. Here, let me help you join in the fun." He held out his slobber covered arms to Hailey.  
She shrieked and ran the opposite direction, Brooklyn in pursuit. Hailey burst through the door to the balcony and ran over to Goliath, who was talking to Hudson, hiding in his wings.  
Brooklyn frowned, "Hey, come on, no fair. You can't hide behind Goliath."  
"Yes I can."  
"Yes she can." Goliath answered at the same time as Hailey.  
Brooklyn frown and deflated a bit, "Really?!"  
Goliath grinned and wrapped Hailey in his wings more and drew her closer to him. Brooklyn caught Hailey's eyes momentarily as Goliath moved slightly and saw their mischievous glint. "That's cold Hailey, ice cold."  
"You're a Gargoyle, you can deal with a little ice."  
Hudson laughed. "She has you there lad."  
"Isn't anyone on my side?!" Brooklyn cried.  
Bronx barked deeply, a slobbery tongue hanging out. Brooklyn's shoulders fell again, "Anyone except you."  
Bronx took offense to that and pounced on Brooklyn again. They laughed at the sight while Brooklyn cried out in disgust and indignation.  
Elisa came out onto the balcony and walked over to Goliath, "Goliath, we need to talk. It's about Demona."  
Their smiles fell instantly and they filed inside and got comfortable while Elisa relayed what happened. "Demona attacked me, shot me with a dart and said that it was poisoned."  
Goliath growled, "You're what?! Where is she!?"  
Elisa made a calming motion and continued, "After that she left, but I'm not hurt, the dart hit my badge—it didn't actually get me."  
They all sighed in relief, before Brooklyn asked while tightening his grip around Hailey slightly, "What's Demona's game this time?"  
Goliath frowned, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."  
Elisa stood and ran over to him, "But I'm ok. You don't have to go, you know it's a trap."  
"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know her plan failed." Hudson explained, "And she'll go after you again."  
Broadway jumped down from his perch, "We have to stop her!"  
Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, before she starts going after Hailey also."  
Hailey shook a bit at the thought and rested her head on Brooklyn's chest, reassuring herself that he was there.  
Goliath nodded, "Yes, but how? We can't lock Demona up here and I will not even discuss the alternative."  
Elisa sighed, "She said to meet her at the old North Opera House…"  
Goliath nodded, "Thank you Elisa."  
He walked out with Hudson following close behind. Lexington sighed, "You think Goliath will be able to stop her?"  
"I don't think so…" Brooklyn sighed.  
Hailey asked, trying to think about something else, "Hey Elisa, Broadway's making pizza, you want to stay for any?"  
Elisa nodded and smiled, thankful for the distraction, "Pizza sounds great."  
Broadway hopped away to the kitchen, checking on the pizza, "It'll be done soon!"  
O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O  
Broadway paced the clock tower nervously. "Where are Goliath and Hudson?"  
Hailey looked up from the TV which she was watching with Lexington, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."  
Brooklyn turned to her, hearing the slight quiver in her voice, and slouched a bit, "It's almost sunup."  
Broadway set a hand on his shoulder, "They probably stopped for a bite to eat or something."  
Brooklyn looked up, "I hope so…what'll Demona do once she finds out that Elisa is still alive?"  
They all shrugged and Hailey hugged him, "Who knows Red…but we'll get through it, we always do. Look, the sun'll be up in a minute or so, so there's nothing we can do about it tonight. If they're not back by tomorrow then we can go looking, kay?"  
Brooklyn nodded, a slight smile visible, "Okay. See you tonight then."  
Hailey grinned and watched them turn to stone as the sun rose, only for it to fall once they were asleep. She looked out across  
the city and frowned, "Come back home soon Goliath, Brooklyn's going to go nuts without you."

Hailey was up an hour before sunrise, being able to sleep all day, not having school, homework, acting like a human because of people being around and making them suspicious because of sleeping all hours of the day, was wonderful. So when the Gargoyles woke up she already had dinner, breakfast, whatever, already made.  
Broadway was the first inside, practically drooling, "Hailey that smells great! Pancakes!"  
Brooklyn and Lexington followed him in along with Bronx, who bounded up to Hailey then looked at her expectantly. She grinned and waved the metal spatula above in a playful manner, "Now, now, you aren't going to get anything by begging from me."  
Bronx's ears dropped a bit and his face balled up, looking ready to cry. Hailey turned away stubbornly, "Nope, won't work."  
Brooklyn grinned and whispered to Lexington, "Yes it will."  
Bronx began to whine pathetically and pawed her leg lightly. Hailey frowned, "Whoever said that Gargoyle beasts are nothing like regular dogs is sorely mistaken. Ugh! Fine, here you go."  
She gave Bronx his own plate and he happily started munching down the pancakes. Hailey grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just do me a favor and give Red a big kiss for me."  
Bronx barked happily and resumed eating.  
Brooklyn walked over, "What were you saying?"  
Hailey grinned, "Oh, nothing important."  
Brooklyn frowned, "Yeah. Sure."  
"I'm serious Red, it wasn't anything. I can't talk to Bronx?"  
"Nope, not like that."  
Brooklyn surged forward suddenly and caught Hailey by her waist and started brushing his talons along her hips. Hailey cried out in surprise, before falling into fits of laughter, hitting on the beak with the spatula. "Red! Let me go! Let me go—no! Stop! That tickles! St-op!"  
Brooklyn grinned madly, "Nope, not until you tell me what you told Bronx!"  
He continued to tickle her while the two other Gargoyles just stood there and watched, grinning and chuckling every once in a while.  
"Bronx! Help me!"  
"Oh what's he going to do?" Brooklyn asked.  
He stopped suddenly when he heard a deep bark behind him and turned slightly to see Bronx with his tongue hanging out dangerously.  
Hailey took the moment to scramble away and stand next to Lexington to catch her breath.  
Brooklyn looked at Bronx then at Hailey then back at Bronx, who was advancing on him steadily. "Uh, Bronx? Hey there, now, now, just—everything's fine. There's no need to—No!"  
Bronx leaped at Brooklyn who flapped away, only managing to get a few feet before Bronx caught him and licked him from abdomen to horns. Brooklyn sat there for a moment before glaring at Hailey, "You, you did this."  
Hailey looked offended, "I did not—"  
"Yes you did! You told him to lick me!" Brooklyn cried, but in a playful manner.  
Hailey couldn't deny that, or at least not well, so she just grinned and shrugged.  
Brooklyn was about to speak when a blessedly familiar voice asked, "What's goin' on 'ere?"  
They all turned and Lexington cried out, "Hudson, Goliath! Where you?!"  
"You were gone all night." Broadway nodded.  
Hailey jabbed a thumb at Brooklyn who was still laying on the floor, "Had him worried sick."  
"Was not!"  
Goliath answered, "Our battle with Demona was prolonged until sunrise, we were unable to make it back."  
Brooklyn stood. "Glad your back. But I have some unfinished business."  
He and Hailey made eye contact before she ran over to Goliath again. Goliath smiled, understanding somewhat of what was happening, and picked her up, "How about we go for a flight?"  
She beamed, "Yes!"  
Goliath walked out of the tower and glided off into the city somewhere. Brooklyn frowned, mouth agape slightly, "Not cool man, not cool at all."  
Lexington could help but laugh a bit as he ran over to the food to grab some before Broadway ate it all.

Hailey stood between Hudson and Goliath as they talked and absent mindedly watched the Trio, who were currently fighting over who would get to play the video game next. Goliath frowned and finally put an end to their bickering. "That's enough. You're warriors and Rookery Brothers, Elisa did not give you this game so you could fight over it like children."  
The trio looked down, guilty, as Broadway spoke, "Sorry, guess I'm a little worried about Elisa. If cops were meant to fly then they'd have wings."  
Hailey laughed quietly to herself, thinking of all the times that line—or a variation of that line—had been used in movies or even in history. Hudson seemed to understand Hailey's laugh as he gently smiled at her.  
Walking over to Broadway, Hailey set a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine Broadway."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Goliath shook his head and walked away.

A few hours later Elisa walked in. Hailey turned from the couch, where she was cuddled with Brooklyn while they watched The Sound of Music. Lexington frowned when he saw Elisa's face, "Everything alright Elisa?"  
She looked up at Goliath who stood near the clock's glass and shook her head. "No, I'm not alright. Xanatos wants to hire my brother as his pilot after he saw how Derek landed the police chopper during Jackal and Hyena's attempt of theft. He can't work for Xanatos?! What am I going to do?"  
Goliath came down to the main area, "Tell him the truth."  
"The truth? The whole truth? Including the part about Gargoyles living in New York? That's not my secret to tell."  
"Shouldn't have to be. He should trust you." Broadway argued.  
Hailey sighed, "Unfortunately, a lot of people—most people—just don't see that side of Xanatos."  
Brooklyn nodded, "Trust doesn't mean a whole lot without honesty."  
Lexington frowned, "Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point here? Jackal and Hyena are loose in the city, we should be hunting them down."  
"Derek is your brother Elisa." Goliath said, cutting everyone off, "Tell him the truth, show us to him if necessary, he must be made to believe."  
Elisa sighed, looking distraught before leaving.  
"I hope she can convince him…I don't want to see anyone else hurt by him." Hailey growled.  
Elisa returned the next night and went straight for Goliath. Hailey stood behind the TV and moved the antenna for Lexington as he worked on readjusting its color controls. Broadway said, "Come on Lexington! Star trek will be coming back on soon!"  
"I'm working!"  
"You three!" Goliath suddenly called out, "Station yourselves near the castle and watch for any signs of trouble. And please, try to get along."  
Brooklyn sighed but quickly left with the others, flashing Hailey a quick smile before leaving.  
Hailey waited anxiously until the trio returned, which was sooner than she expected. "What happened?"  
Elisa walked over, curious as well, as Brooklyn started, "Hot shot here thought he could fly the chopper."  
"Hey, we're all still alive."  
Broadway added, "The Pack attacked Xanatos after they were airborne."  
Lexington frowned in thought, "I think I can have and running again by tomorrow night."  
Now Broadway frowned, "Why would you want to? What do we need with a helicopter?"  
Elisa cut in, "As long as Derek is flying for Xanatos we may need one just to keep up."  
"I'll take over surveillance of Derek and Xanatos tomorrow night." He turned to the trio, "You three get the Pack's helicopter working."  
Lexington beamed, "Don't worry, I'll tell you what has to be done."  
"Oh yeah? You and what Starfleet?" Brooklyn asked playfully.  
Hailey followed them out and hugged Brooklyn, before they turned to stone.

Goliath stood with the trio while Elisa tried again to talk to Derek after they had tracked the Pack down to Xanatos' upstate retreat and captured them.  
Xanatos spoke, before she could say anything, "Detective, I'm sure your brother would have been more than capable of handling the situation. But thank you just the same…Now you'd probably like a private moment." With that he walked away, but there was a glint of something in his eyes as he turned, Elisa scowled.  
Derek spoke, "So they are real."  
She turned, shocked, "What do you mean? I didn't tell you about them."  
He shook his head, "No, but Xanatos did. He showed me a videotape of them. But I still find it hard to believe."  
Brooklyn scoffed, "Why does that not surprise me."  
"Brooklyn." Goliath warned.  
"Xanatos told you about them?!" Elisa asked.  
"Yes." He answered flatly. "He said that he tried to help them but they rejected him. He also admitted that he'd made a few mistakes in dealing with them and with you." He finished, directing it at Elisa.  
"A few mistakes?! That's not what'd I call what he did to Hailey."  
Derek nodded, "The girl from the past. Look, you can say whatever you want Elisa but it's not going to get me to quit."  
Goliath growled, "Hailey trusted him also, but the entire time he was only using her, manipulating her."  
Derek shook his head, "Like he said, he made a few mistakes, but even I can tell he cares for her wellbeing."  
Placing a hand on his shoulder she pleaded, "Derek, please!"  
He threw her off of his shoulder, "It's my life, butt out!"  
"Quiet, both of you!" Goliath roared, "You don't know how lucky you are to have siblings to fight with, all of my Rookery Brothers are dead. And there is nothing, nothing more important than family. You may not believe us Derek, but we and Elisa are trying to protect you in the way that I failed Hailey." He turned to head back to the helicopter, "Let's go."  
The flight back to the city and tower was quiet and only once they were inside the clock tower was it broken as Hailey ran out to greet them. "Hey guys! How did it go?"  
Brooklyn frowned, "Not well I think."  
Broadway halfway smiled, "Lexington didn't crash the helicopter this time."  
Lexington beamed, "Nope! A smooth flight there and back!"  
Hailey grinned, "Good job Olive. Hey, I got some dinner ready."  
Broadway perked up, "Food! I knew I smelled something good!"  
Brooklyn and Lexington raced over to the stove were a pot of soup sat and Hailey laughed next to Hudson. He grinned, "I think they like it lass."  
Hailey watched as they playfully fought over the stew, "They could never resist my cooking."


	16. Chapter 16

Hailey stood next to Brooklyn, wrapped up in his wings as the snow fell. She grinned as a snowflake melted on her cheek, "In a month they'll start putting up the Christmas decorations. Oh, I can't wait until you guys can see them. You thought the city was bright now?"  
She laughed and Brooklyn grinned, "It'll be interesting to see how you spent your Christmases."  
Hailey's smiled fell. "I never had a Christmas."  
Brooklyn chocked, "Uh, I mean, I didn't mean it like that! I meant-!"  
Hailey rested her head on his chest again, "I knew what you meant Red, its fine. It's funny. This'll be our first Christmas in the modern world."  
Brooklyn chuckled, "Yeah."  
Broadway and Lexington ran out into the snow, Lexington asking, "We're going to go see a movie, you guys wanna come?"  
Brooklyn shook his head, "Nah, Hailey and I were planning on spending the night together. I believe you had a park to show me?"  
Hailey nodded with a grin. "Yeah, there's a Thanksgiving play that goes on every year. Red and I were going to watch, it'll be starting in an hour."  
Broadway and Lexington shrugged, "Your loss."  
Hailey laughed and hugged her parka around her tighter. Brooklyn scooped her up, "Well, shall we get going?"  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
Brooklyn grinned as he and Hailey were flying back from the play. "That was actually pretty interesting. So that was that apart of your country's history?"  
Hailey nodded, "Yeah, not the most interesting thing, but still intriguing"  
An explosion from the heart of the made Hailey frown, "What the—Red, let's get a closer look."  
He nodded mutely and dove for Time Square, only to gasp at the sight of a Cyborg Gargoyle attacking Goliath, Lexington and Broadway. He gasped, "It can't be."  
"Set me down Red."  
He left her on the roof of the theater building and dove for the strange Gargoyle, tackling him just before he could fire at Goliath, then quickly got up and ran over to Goliath.  
Hailey hurried down to the street to see the Gargoyle backing away from Goliath and the others, looking confused. She gasped as she recognized him as one of Goliath's closer Rookery Brothers.  
"You betrayed the clan, destroyed it!"  
"We were all betrayed!" Goliath called back.  
Hailey ran over to him, "Please, you have to believe him."  
He turned, eyes wide in surprise, "Hailey? But, but how?"  
"We can explain but-"  
"You're too right Goliath!" A familiar voice yelled.  
Goliath growled and quickly grabbed Hailey, pushing her behind him, "You told him these lies! I lived for my clan!"  
"And they died for you!" Demona bit back, "Smashed to dust by the humans you trusted."  
Anger burned in Hailey and she yelled, "And you're the one who let the Vikings in! Everything would have been fine if you hadn't plotted behind Goliath's back!"  
Demona looked at Hailey with steady eyes, "You are just a child Hailey, you understand such things."  
"I think I understand better than you can imagine."  
Demona continued on, "We have each created our own clans now Goliath, you have yours and I have mine."  
Goliath frowned, "You have no clan, you don't know the meaning of the word."  
Demona looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "Destroy them Coldstone. Destroy them and we will survive!"  
He looked torn between angry and confused, "Survive? Like this?!" He lifted his mechanical arm with disgust.  
Demona's look hardened, "Appearances mean nothing! We are the true Gargoyles. They have been corrupted by the humans."  
Goliath turned to Coldstone sadly, "There has been enough death, there are so few of us left my brother."  
They turned as a news van pulled up and Goliath frowned. "Xanatos, I'm sure you can communicate via your robots; and I'm sure you don't want any more harm done to your city. Perhaps we should move to someplace less, fragile."  
"No." Demona yelled, "We finish this now."  
The red robot, the leader, placed a hand on her shoulder, "Excellent suggestion Goliath. I propose we reconvene at the Brooklyn Bridge."  
Goliath nodded and watched sadly as Coldstone left with Demona, although he did look torn. He turned to Hailey, "Elisa is here, return to the tower with her."  
"But Goliath, I want to help."  
He shook his head, "No Hailey. While I, I do not believe that either Xanatos or Demona would harm you the chance is too great."  
Hailey sighed but nodded, watching them climb halfway up a building and gliding off before running over to Elisa.  
"Not hardly." Hailey heard Elisa say as she got closer. "Hailey, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, he wouldn't hurt me…But we have to get the Brooklyn Bridge cleared before-"  
Elisa put a hand on her shoulder, "I know Hailey, Goliath told me. I've already called it in."  
Matt looked at Hailey wide eyed, "Wait, hold on! You act like you know those, those things."  
Elisa turned, "Hailey, get in the car!"  
She ran and jumped into the passenger seat as Elisa slammed her door shut. Matt ran over, yelling, "Hold up! You're not just leaving me here."  
"Sorry Matt." Elisa yelled just loud enough for him to hear as she sped away. "We're making a quick stop by the Department."  
Hailey glared at her, "You not dropping me off there, my family's in trouble and I'm going to help them."  
Elisa cracked a small smile, "Wouldn't dream of it. But I don't know if Hudson knows if they need help or not, figured we'd swing by and get him and Bronx."  
Hailey nodded with a slight smile.  
They made it to the Department in record time, both driver and passenger doors slamming shut in unison as Hailey and Elisa ran in through the back and up to the tower.  
Hailey was the first one up the ladder, "Hudson! Hudson!"  
Hudson was by her side in an instant, "Whoa lass, what's the trouble."  
"There's another Gargoyle, he-"  
"I saw it lass, on the television."  
"Hudson, they need help!" Hailey cried.  
"David's made new robots and, to be truthful, the red one gives the vibe that there's something different about it. Not to mention that Demona's turned one of Goliath's Rookery Brothers against him."  
Hudson's eyes widened, "I didn't realize it was to that extent…but if I go, who will guard that castle?"  
"HUDSON!" Hailey cried.  
Elisa stepped in, "You're living above a Police Station, 'Protect and serve,' that's our motto. Now that you live here to you're also a part of our clan—whether they realize it or not. They'll defend the, uh, castle. Right now, what matters most are the lives of those who live here. And with Demona, against them, she'll do everything in her power to prevent them from coming back."  
Hudson sighed, "I've been a fool. Come Bronx, we have family that needs help."  
Hailey grinned, "They're at the Brooklyn Bridge, hurry."  
"I will lass."  
He turned towards the exit as Elisa hurried for the ladder, calling out behind her, "We'll meet you there."  
Hailey and Elisa sprinted for car just as a taxi was dropping someone off. Neither paid much attention to them until he started yelling—having seen Elisa, "Elisa! Hey Maza! Hold up just one minute. We're partners and-"  
Elisa closed her door but the window was down, "And I don't have time for this right now. Sorry Matt, not today."  
With that the car sped away, making quick work of getting to the Bridge—most of the road getting there pretty much empty due to the police blocks.  
When they arrived Hudson and Bronx had arrived not long before, just long enough for Bronx to pin the red robotic Gargoyle.  
Snow crunched under their feet as Elisa slid to a stop, gun drawn, and shouted, "Don't move!"  
Hudson landed just behind her and Hailey stood next to her, mouth agape, "David!?"  
He smiled, though it seemed a bit sad, "Ah, Hailey, glad to be back with your family?"  
Hailey growled, "Until you tried to kill them, again."  
He frowned, glaring at Demona, "For the record, I did say I wanted them alive."  
Demona snarled at him, "After what they have done, they all deserve to perish!"  
Hailey frowned as Xanatos' eyes bore into her own, but it wasn't a frown of disgust, more of thought.  
Elisa spoke, cutting into her thoughts, "It's over Xanatos."  
He grinned, "Not by a long shot."  
With that he activated the thrusters and grabbed Demona before disappearing into the night.  
Hailey ran over to the trio and Goliath who was still kneeling on the ground. "Brooklyn, Goliath, are you guys alright?"  
They nodded mutely and Elisa said, "I'm sorry it took so long to get here, I had to keep throwing Matt off and get Hudson." She looked around, "Where's that other Gargoyle?"  
Goliath stood, though looked pained—in an emotional way, and took a deep and heavy breath. "Let's go home."  
Haile lightly touched his forearm, "Goliath?"  
He gently picked her up and held her close, head buried in her neck and hair for a moment, before spreading his wings and catching air. They flew as a clan for a while, not heading straight back to the tower and landed on a taller building.  
Lexington turned to Goliath after they had landed, "Goliath? You told Coldstone that Gargoyles protect."  
"Like we breathe boy! You know that." Hudson smiled after setting Elisa down.  
Brooklyn frowned, "But what do we protect?"  
Hudson grinned and gestured out, "The clock tower."  
Goliath shook his head and set Hailey down, yet kept her close, "No, that is merely where we sleep. This island, Manhattan, this is our castle."  
Elisa and Hailey grinned as they looked around the city, nodding with smiles.  
Goliath continued, "From this day forward, we protect all who live here, human and Gargoyle alike."  
Elisa turned to him, "Are you alright? Is there anything you need? Any kind of medical help?"  
Goliath nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, I need—a detective."  
She smiled and nodded, "You got it."  
Goliath picked up Elisa as Hailey ran over to Brooklyn who carried her while Broadway carried Bronx—albeit a little shakily.  
Elisa pointed out a small store and they landed on the roof of the building across from it. Hailey and Elisa watched as the Gargoyles found the recurring thief and effectively scared him pathless, running with all the money he had back into the shop—begging for the man to call the police.  
Hailey laughed in Brooklyn's arms. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you guys said to him."  
Brooklyn grinned, "We just promised him a traditional Gargoyle welcome if you were a Viking."  
Hailey burst out laughing, "That'll do it."  
Lexington nodded, "And rather nicely."  
They turned to stone on the roof, being too far away from the clock tower to reach it before sunrise.  
Elisa grinned at Hailey

Hailey stood on the deck of the clock tower laughing as Brooklyn and Lexington tried to stand from their perches after waking up. Brooklyn stood unsteadily, "Okay, I got this…"  
As soon as he tried to take a step he slid then slipped and fell.  
Lexington hugged his perch as he tried to find ground, "This is ridiculous." Lexington growled.  
Broadway laughed, "I don't see what your problem is."  
Brooklyn glared, "You're so heavy that the ice doesn't bother you."  
Hailey shook her head, "Nah, he just knows how to skate."  
Lexington glared at the ground, "Since when does rain freeze like that? It isn't natural."  
Hudson laughed now, shaking his head as he walked inside.  
Hailey slid over to Brooklyn, "Like this, see? Just slide."  
Brooklyn stood, flapping his wings to keep him upright, and slid a little like Hailey did. He grinned, "Hey, this isn't so bad." He fell on his butt a moment later. "I take it back."  
Brooklyn resulted to crawling along the ground, using his claws to pull him along.  
Lexington was able to skate better than Brooklyn was and was happily circling Brooklyn as he crawled to the tower.  
Brooklyn shook his head, "I'm staying inside for the rest of winter."  
Hailey laughed, "Red, it's still fall."  
Brooklyn frowned, "I hate New York."  
Hailey shook her head and helped him inside, "I'm going out with Elisa for a bit, see you later."  
Brooklyn nodded and happily ran inside on non-slippery floor. "Have fun!"  
Hailey nodded and made her way down the back of the clock tower and met Elisa at her car. "Hey Hailey, ready?"  
She nodded, "Thanks for offering to take me out."  
Elisa grinned, "Figured you'd want a little time away. And besides, I need to scope a few things out for Black Friday."  
Hailey laughed and they drove out for an outlet mall.  
They looked through a few cooking shops for Elisa's mother and an antique shop for her dad, finding some old revolvers that looked interesting. It was getting late and most of the shops were closing. Elisa and Hailey were walking next to each other talking when a roar was heard a few blocks down.  
Haile frowned, "Goliath?"  
Elisa started running, "That can't be good."  
They rounded the corner and saw people running out of the mall square as fast and unorganized as possible. A nearby wall collapsed and Lexington groaned. "Lex? What's going on?"  
He stood, eyes white, "Demona, she attacked me and Broadway while we were flying-"  
He was cut off by two figures landing and ungracefully rolling on the floor. Brooklyn growled and kicked Demona off of him.  
Elisa helped a few remaining people out and yelled at Hailey, "Hailey, get out of there!"  
Snapped out of her shock, Hailey ran for the exit, only for another explosion to ripple out from near her. There were several shouts, one of which was her own, as the searing heat crept near then something collided with her and she fell unconscious.  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
When Hailey woke, there was darkness surrounding her in every direction. She groaned and clutched her head, breath labored in the dust thick air. Everything was quiet, utterly quiet…that or she had gone deaf from the explosion, which was also very likely.  
"Hailey? Hailey, are you alright?"  
Hailey froze. Her mind replaying what had happened. Someone had pushed her away from the explosion and some debris, but she hadn't seen who. Shakily she answered, almost in a hiss, "Demona?!"  
There was a relieved sigh and a clawed hand on her face, "Thank our ancestors you're alive."  
Hailey pushed the claw away, "No thanks to you."  
Demona snarled, "You weren't supposed to be there."  
"Surprise." Hailey snapped.  
There was a hurt tone in her voice but almost overridden with annoyance, "You are always in the worst places at the worst times. Honestly child, I don't know how you do it."  
Hailey scoffed as she turned to stand but cried out in pain.  
Demona shifted closer and Hailey stiffened, "Where does it hurt?"  
"Everywhere." Hailey groaned.  
Demona made an annoyed sound, "We fell through the floor to the lower level. I assume you ache everywhere."  
Hailey glared even though they couldn't see each other before she finally sighed, "My foot, I think something's pinning it."  
Shuffling noises echoed before a weight was lifted off of her. "Some debris landed on your leg, are you able to stand?"  
Hailey tried to stand again, fighting back tears but a hiss escaped her as she got to her feet.  
Demona's eyes almost glowed in the dark, "You're not standing on your left leg."  
"Yeah, it hurts. I think my foot's sprained or something."  
Demona slid an arm around her and helped her to something to sit on. Hailey sat down gratefully, thankful to have the pressure off her foot again. Demona returned a moment later and Hailey felt her gently grab her foot before wrapping it. Hailey sighed, "Why are you doing this?"  
Demona looked up at her before helping her stand again, her foot not hurting as much, "Because, you are special Hailey. You were never meant to be human, I don't know why you were born that way. You are a Gargoyle, even if you don't look like one unfortunately."  
"Gee thanks."  
A thin shaft of moon light peeked through the cracks of the ceiling and Hailey saw Demona littered with cuts and scrapes but nothing serious or life threatening before morning. A few sirens and distant shouts could be heard through the cracks. Hailey lit up and yelled, "Hey! Hey, can anyone here me?!"  
No answer was heard and she sighed.  
Demona looked up at the cracks before looking down the hall, room, whatever it was, "There's an exit at the end."  
Hailey hopped along, carefully putting pressure on her foot, although Demona practically carried her for most of it. They arrived at a stairway and Hailey climbed up and stopped at the door, looking back at Demona—but she was gone. She sighed but turned and stepped out into a broken building.  
Carefully picking her way through the debris she saw a line of police cars in the distance and Elisa talking to several of them. A grin burst onto her face as she picked up her pace a bit and called out, "Elisa! Elisa, over here!"  
Elisa turned, wide eyed and gratefully surprised. "Hailey! What happened? I saw the building collapse around you and-"  
"Demona shielded me from most of it."  
"Demona?"  
Hailey nodded, "Yeah, I was just as surprise."  
Elisa looked around and smiled, "The Gargoyles are on a roof near here, but I think they saw you. Go ahead, I'll meet up with you later."  
Hailey nodded and limped away, out of the circle of cars and into the dark more where Brooklyn landed and hugged her, "Hailey! I thought, well we, when the building fell-"  
Hailey hugged him, pressing her head against his warm chest, "I'm fine Red, honestly; a bit sore but fine."  
"But I saw you limping." He frowned.  
She blushed, "Some of the rubble landed on my foot. I think it's just sprained is all, doesn't hurt like a break or something of the like would."  
Brooklyn nodded and picked her up, "Come on, Goliath's really worried about you."  
Hailey grinned, "I'm sure he is, but I'm glad you're the one who came to get me."  
Brooklyn beamed at her as he took off into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good, now for the surprise...this is the end of season 1! Yay! Which unfortunately means that this story has come to an end. there is a sequel so fear not! The sequel for this is "I Will be Your Everything", which will cover part of season two since, well season two is really long-so we're gonna break it up. And it /should/ be out sometime later this month. :)  
> But yeah. That's it *jazz hands* Until the next story or a different story, see ya!


End file.
